Tere's und Fuxeee's SooperCuul NeeGHTS Feec!
by Svedeesh Cheff
Summary: Vurk in prugress. Pleese-a du nut meke-a flembés!


**traes und fux33es sooper-cuul n3eghts f3ec! **_(vuejkeeng t3etle-a, dooh)_

zee veend reeppled sufdftly oofer zee gteSs, leEke- aa nefer-indeeng sae ooff de3p greee udar z3e lEeght Ooff zee fool7 muun!11 b0rk bork b0rk!1 Zeee muun honog uin zee ksy lweeke-a a ge3t celersteeel lUntern et its zenmeet, l3nd3eng un izeereel gloo tu zee eirT belooo und cesteeng eseLfar leeght oofar z3e kund!1 you are laem!11 BORK BORK BROK!11 loololololo HAX)R YOUUUUUUU CAUSW U RF LME E LL VEZ STE3LL UND SEEKENT SEFE-A ZEE VH3ESPERE OOFF ZEE VEEND, BOOT ZE3 SE3LENCE-A UND S3ReNJEeTY VeD EBROOPTLY BRUKEe 

a sUfft grool cd3me-a frum aotoffff oOff Gr3enrery, resoolteeng in un iete- afeme7e-a nedghtmeree sorofFeceeng, her iuce-a blopoe-a iyes sho0n veet a cul foory ooff cuntetp ude hur de hur d3 hur!111 OOLLOLOLOLO.. HE-A SUGEEnG TU P3Y FUR THEES, THT CULD BLUUD3d… SHe-A STUPPED SHURTI H3R RUNt ESD SHEA- NUTEECEd ZEEER-A VSE NU LNUGAR UNY REEeN FElLEENG, NUR UNY SeEGN OOFF UNY OOZEAR LEEfIN GCR3EToORE-A. u suck HAX)R yOIUUUUUU vhere-a sh3a hed bee3 a ument egu zeerde-a hed be33 a hurreevlea reeenstUrm gueEng oon boirlk b0rk borK!111 COME T OMY FTP SEH-A KNOO SHE-A CUOOLDNT EB-A GUEENG MED ,HAR SUEKED UNEEFURM UND SUPPEENG CLUEK ETETSTED TU ZEE FECT; ZE3 CKUEK COLONG TU HAR UNCUFMFURTBLY! brok bork borK! …DEED I ECTOOEL7Y VUrK? shE-a vundered eluood es she-s tiuk 1n harr sororuo0nd3engs, Ispeceeellyz ee f0oll muun iin ze sky es it ilklooeenetted ze eluNdcsepe-a, b3ffurE-4 z3e Muun hednt bee3 feesible-a dooe-a tu zeE stur.. becauz you Arfe suck!111 zee ooNly theegn vet ves herselff und zee fu0ogh stune-a sh3a- hed ulnded oon vheedh ves sleeghtly varm beneet heer, m3uneeng she-a hed leee dzeere-a fur a vheele-a, boot soor3y NUrt 7ung inuooiogh Fu rifaryteheg ilse-a tu dry frum sooch a sturm!11 OLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL _STEELL… 1T LUUK LEEKE-A UME-A_, SHE-A NUT3D bv0rk brok b0rk!111 LOOLOOOLOLLOLOLOL _poRio etl33st a lut leeke-a irt_!111 OLLOLOLOOOLOLOOLO she-a tuuk a bre3t, yesteeng zEe eur, it se3med r3eght et leets, zeen she-a tuuk a eeepar Breet, und 3geeen, zdee eur sEemed evl7 1nuooGh, it smelled o0gf greemn3ry und zee neeght um de hur de hur dew hur!1 thet elffT unuzeer qooEsshun h00efEr, cuoOld sh3-af ly hrae-a? ookly oon3-a vEy rtu fend oooot…

c3reffoolly sh-ea treeed tu reeAse-4 intu Ze3 eur, a speell ofof ice-a blooe-a sters ceme-a frium heer hundz in rrspuns3-a und ze she-aa vEeleld, she-a hufereed sefar3l ihces ebufe-a zeegrouond. brok brokj bor!11 kvheech bruooght har ettenshhun tu a sheeny meteL 0obj3ct, 3s zee leEght frum ar stertdeeel reff7ected 0offgff o0ff it... UM DEH UR DE HUR DE HUR hra svburd ves strooXOr 1ntu xe gruu0ond nut Murea- thun a f0o inches frum vherea- she-a herse7gff hed lnudEd; uny cluser nud t vuoold hefe-a immpelew haroloolooololol hurty flurTy schnipp schnipp!11 MIPAREEUOOSLY SHe-A IYED ZEE METEL 0OBJECT, CUNSEEDAR1NG ZEE IRUNY THET SHE-A MEEGHR HEFE-A ISCEPEd HAR IXEELE-A BY HAR OOvN BLEED-A. reel4 vuop0ld hege-a beee foroe3u0os iff she-a h3D beee ,eeelled merely b y3cceedent, un dmumentereely t3ht thuoofht jmede-a a Smeel3-a ggrEe-a her pelea feetoroes, boot it ves suun vbuineeShed 3geeen es shea cunseedered her next mufe-a.. SHE-A CEmE-A BEX0R DOPNO TIU ZEE USFFT EIRT UNd SNETCHED UP HAR /EEPUN, ZEEn FUOOND A SPU TEGEEENSt ZE3 StUNE-A CURCLE-A VHEREA- SHE-AD BE-4 ET LEEST PERTeEELLYCUNCEELED HUOOLd UNYTEHENG nESTY CUMJ3-A HER VEY!111 you are lmae cqause you aer lamee borK brok brok I OWN JOO BECC4U UR LAME she-a c0orked up egeeenst zee cuul stune-as b3ase-Au nd begun tekeeng stuX)r o0fdf hersleff OLOLO!

SHE-A V3S INTECT, ET LEESR RELETEEFE7, SHE-A KNOO FRUM A DOoLL PEEEN SHE-A H3D ECCOOMOOL3TED BROOEEASEZ FRUM ZEE EBoOSE-A OODF AEE SULEDEERS, UND A FOOO BORONEENG CRETHCEZ FRUM REELZA OOV CLEVS VHE3 SH-EA EHD IScEPeD HRE hUDLERS UND He-A HJED BEEE FURCED TU BREWENG HAR BEx0R UNDER CUNTRUL she-a de3dnt rem3mbar onjopro3Eng zeem vchee she-aa lunded 4 herd reeght huyuk tu oon-a ooff zee leeckyz, boot her pelms sToong sleegHtly fur sume-a reeSun, und she-A cereffoolly ixremeened ze3m, f3mnding zeey heD bee3 grez3d sumehoo, she-4d eceeedd it mopost Hfee-a beefrum zee stun3-a she-z hed lunDed oon b0rk brok bork veethin oonly a fo omuments, she-a essesSed heRselff ez hefweng nu greeefuopos injOroy tu be-a cunacrned veet!1 nud she-4 hed a veepun et leest, thuoogh she-a cdUooldnT feegoore-4 oooot vhy!111 BORK BORJK B0RK!1 meyb3-as rerel4 heeD meuNt fuR har tU hefe-a sumeteheng tu teke-a her oovn 7eeff3-a veet,f ur zee seke-a oogf foorzeer hoomeeleisuhn? SHJE-A VESNT SOOR3-a OOFF uNYTHEENG ET ZEE UMMENT, S3F-A ZEE FECT SHE-A NEEDED TU GUBEX0R HUME-A, VH3RE-4 SHE-4 VEs NEEDED! bre0k bork bfk! loololololololololol et teht haR thuooghtts tioorned tu zee merea ved3sp oofdf a n3eghtmaree vhu hed suld her ooo0,t zee fary thuooght ofof thuse-a peenk ioyes e3-a her renoo her resulge-a tu feend a veY bEX0r!11

zee bleX0r clu3k veez steell vet, un dhoong ebu0ot h3r shuoolders inr ulls ooff sueked febtreec; zee chee7l eur seeped reeght thru0ogh zee fuldz und she-a she3fered,v eeshing ufr a verm fLeme-a tu dry ereslff offff bopt fure- aves nyuteheng sh-a cuoold reesk, she-a stee77 deednt knop vh3re-a sh3-a hhed indde up, uNd zeErEa cuoold be-a uny noombar oof ffuoo ltejenGsd luuke3ng futr pr3y, oOr sumeune-a tu stree lfrumuny leeght thet ve snut neteefea tu zee 4rea vouoldb e-4 7eeke-a a be3cun tu unythewng teht leefed clues-a bty, vheech meuNt nu fly3eng... OLOLOLOLOLOLOL she-a luezeed beEeng gruoonded; it venst inm a neeghtmereex entoroe-a tu hefe-a tu gu ifaryvhere-a pon fuut. LOOLOLOLO um de hur d ehur de hur LOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOO!1 FLYEENG NUNEZEELESS /UOOLD HEFE-A TU B3-A A LEST RESUTR, ET LEESTU NTEEL SHE-A GUT A FEEE7 FUR ZEE TERREEEN!1 bOrk bork bork! YOU 4RE LAMEW _i hewfe-a tru mufe-a thuoofgh, i remember l3eghT Vhee these teheng ves dt33feted, vhetefar 1 ti, und iff zee seme-at ehen ghEppenewd oon theeZ seede-aa, its pusseeble-as umuened-a mney be-a cumeeng here-a tu cheX0 rintu it_ !111

she-a knoo she-A deeddnt vunt tu feerfghtunLeszshe-as ebsulootely he dtU, und she-a deednt uvnt tu try um 3k3a- uny inenmeeze reeght ooffff, plo0sh ar budy eched vhee sh3-a mufed,she-a vunred sume-a teeme-4 tu theenk ound tu rest um deh urd e hur de hur1r vesjnt leeke7y she-ad feend uny surt ooff ee3de- adu qooeeX0ryl Eiezeeer, hence-a Umnyt3heng sher-a run intu vuoold be-a teeke ez 4 threet unteel prufee oozeervedease-a; she-4 ves nut troosteeng b ynetoore-a, und ixpereeence-a hed tooght har tu roosat un poome-a nuteelz eEyp rufed zeemsefleza vruthyo off it! olol!111 UM DE HUR DE HUR DE HUR!111 ReT le3st mufeeng meunt a pusse3bility tUv erm up, si shE-a started 0offff, keepeeng loo tu zee gruonod,b ehwenD zee stues und rt0offffz ooff gress, huepeng tu feend sumo0here-at u heeede-a 0ooot unteel murneeng.. loloololoololololo!1 _nute-a: i hefe-a set theesd in un e0io vhAr3-a zee veezemuns tkeeufarh eppened bootz eeere-a VAre-a nu dreemers und nu ideya.. ololoollo olololol... VHETH EPPES IS INUTRE-A UP t UUS FRUIM HERE-A OON 1N_ SUETEHENGS CUM3ENG HAX0R YOUUUUUU !11 haX0rt the plannat... !1

DFOOSE3NG IN ZE DETRk OOFF A GEZEER33NG STIUR, ZEED REGUN STURREDb ork brok brok!1

su rare-a noo, zee chunce-a tu rest, UM FDE HIUR DE HUR D HUR!11 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOL hea ves redooced tu snetcheeng 4 foo meneootez hEre- aoro ezere-:a r3leyeg oon zee cepreeciuo0z syuplhs tu vern heem 0ofdf dungarf, oor seemply gemBle3g hees oovn feeelimng Strengt eg3eenst zee pooars ooff zee veezemuuns hoonterS, oololololololo!111 umgesh de ebork, bOrk!111 OOH, ZEEY VERE-A TENECEEUOOS I OWN J00!1 i on j00 b3cause I will hACK, LOOLOOLOLLOLOLOLOLO!11 UJ GEASHJ DEE BROK, BRoK!1 ZEEY HARREED HEEM FRUM FIERY S3ED-EA, NEFR CEEASEE,G NEFER GE3FIN GHEEM A MUMENTS R3SPETEE-A!111 oloolloolol

iruneecleyl it /es eiseer fur zee lEssr neehgtmer3e, zee yuoognewr cheeldree iooff dreemz um gesh fdee bro,k bork!111 fUr zee reeme-4 beeeng zeey CuooLd iscep3-a zee veezemuns iyez - ufr thuse-4 iyez vwere-acoogfht up iN Un oobs3sseefea seerch fur oozeereq ooarry THEIR IS A RATIP DONT RIPE mE OFF!1 brok bork brok!1 llol ne3ghtupia cu0old cume-a ;3ter hUrtt flurty schnipp schnipp!111 zee veezemun vuntde oonlty tvu: zeee spreete-a vhu hed deffe3ed h3m oonce-a bEfdfuRe-a, nud Zee dr3gun vhu ves zee lest ooff bruk3e bvrzuearhuud.. OLOLOLOLO.. broK brok bork!111 OLOLOLOLOLOLOL...

dree mKn0o vh4re-a neeghts vez reeght noo!

_zeer3-a ere-a heeddee depths In thet oone-a, eZ a srteell puul oro aleer sky mey ge3fe-a nu heent ooff z3ec ororents veethin! BROK BR0K BROK! _

z3e dreugn oonky uhped thet zee psr3ete-a /ez vel7 oloollololololo velL, uNd st3yeeNg a foo 7engfths eheed Ooff zee ohonters vhu /ere-a nu duoobt es relent7Ess upun heez opOv tree3l!11 I will Hack lololol!11 ololo!111

_i cun du nuTeheng_, he-a rhuoOght, udn zeethuooght v3z teeng3d veet beetteress und a greet veeken3eng 1xhoosshun! _my cumpujeeuns 4re-a el7 gune-a und my Streng tdaeserts me-a_!1 lololololololoololl!1

und yte OLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLO! OLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLO! um de hutr de hur de hur!1 !1 !1

iielctr33c putenteeel in zee eru: chergew-a 0off le3ghtinG booeelding leeke-a sa s7oo pressoorer-a in ze cLuoods. UM GESH DEE B0RKL, BORK!11 OU SCUK!11 olololololo... ZEE DRREGUNS MEEESTY HEED L3EFFT3D VEREELY, SENSEEJG A CHUNGE-4 IN ZEE VEEND... D BORK BORK BORRK!111

usmeteheng vez cumeefg!111

_und nOo it si here-a_/

z3e sense-a vEs feeent, a reepple- ain zee udferlyeengf ebreec 0off dre3mZ teht medea itseLff felt oonly feeently thruoogh zee fuoor iements um gesh dee brok, bork!11 foo vuo0ld ifed ehfee-4 nuteeced it h3d z3ey mnut beee leestening fur josot sooch a theneg! b oot zee dregUn knoo it et oonce-a fur veht it ves, U MGESH DEE BFOK, bORK u suX0r becauz u sucK..

impusse3ble-a!1 LOLOLOLO!111 zee goo4rdeeuns -

sooch a theEng hsuoold nut, _cuoold_ ut bE-a OLLOLO YET SUMEUNE-A HeD USSED ZEE CURCLE-4 - VHEZEAR CUMEENG HERE-A OROL EEFEENg, IT HED BWEEE DUNE-A!11 LOOLOLOLOLOLOLO! Thees bure-a luukeeng intu

zeE cLuoopdz choroned veet zee begeenning ooff a sturm; Und zeee dr3gun boost frum ezem intu p3kle-a muunleeght, huT veet zeeo old esdfeNtooruo0s spureet undf urgette3ng ell truoible-a und peee im a soodd3ew coor3euosity tu leern borK bork bork

und beh3end, unsee3 und unnuteceed, tvu dark serpentEene-a shepes deteChed frum Zee CReggy peeks und sleed upverds intu zee veend b ork brok bork!11 ZEE VTYRMS heD ELL B0OT GEEF3D UPP HUPE- AOOFF S3EGHTING Z3EUR QOOARRY; YET, SNEKE-A-PETEEeNT ZEEY HED VEEETED, UMD ET LEST VARE- AROOWERDED!111 llololololololol brok bOrk bork!111 ... ZE3 V3END BLOO HERDAR; UN OOME3NUOOZ ROoMBLE-A CEME-A FUR,T PRUMEESINGF AS TRUM SHE-4 LUUKED TU ZEE SKY EZ IFF IT VARE-A Un IN3MY INSTEED OOFF HER LEEFFE-A LUNG CUMJREDE-A.. boot zeeN, tehes vesnt her sky LOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO brok bork Bork! SHE-AK EPT REMEENDING HERSELFF OOFF tHEt!1 um de hur de hur de hur IFEEE FUF SUMEUNE-A VH UHED LEEF3D HER INTURE-A LEEFFE-A I zEE DRe3M REEWLM, I TVRES SOROREEL!111

her cluek ves steell demp, thuoogh thjuknffoolly dryeeemg ooffff et lest LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLL!11 i own j00 THIER IS A RATIO ODNT RIPE ME OFF um de uhr dehur de hr! LOOLOLOLOLOLOLO... she-a h3d vurr3eed she-a vuooldnt dry ooffff et ell iund vuoold hef3-a tu sepnd zee negeht Freezzeeg! OLOLOLOLOOLOLO... HOOEFEr, ZEE SKY SEEMED TU TELL HAR NUT IFEE ZE3 NDEORO3L FUCES VUPO7DTREET HER VEET UNY MERCY UND ShE-A VCuOOLDYET EGE3EN BBE-A SU3K3D THRUOOGH, DONT RIPE ME OFF A TRE-A /ESNT SUMOOHERE-A SHE-A cERED TU RESt DIOIREENG A STRU, shE-a hed huPed z3e skeweS vuoold stey ceLm trees vreeet zee vursto off Plecez SHe-a hed beee, 3s ulgg eZ azee veez3t vez f3uri t cuoold be4 tulareble-a, fer mure-a su thnu a doongeun c3ll vuooldh ef-a beee! _et l3est in a doongewnu cell iv uooLd knoO ixectly vhare-a i vse…_ she-a remeended Hareslff beetrterly! hadk the plannAt cuz I will haX)r u! OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL bork bork brok!1 reelah ed beee reeght; ixeele-4 veza fdra vurse-a theengt hun d3det he-a knoo she-a hed nu vey o0ff ifEr getteengh umE-a, boot she-a svure-4 egeeen she-a vuo0ld Soocceed ooR deee-a tyreen,g iFee thu0ogh ell seemwd jupeless.. um gesh dee br0k, bork!11 et t3ht she-4 felt har reeghtr hund thrub in renooed peeen, und thrruoogh strengt ooff cuoroege-4 un dherd treeeing she-4 veellEd harselff celm, qooeleng zee culd fuRe-a teht boorned veethin her tu a fleeX0r und cuNsceeuoosly Furceeng heR clenched huns tu oope3.. smell c0ots vere-a edded tyu her 3lr3edy grezed pelm rfum her neeels, UM GESH DEE BROK, BORRK!111 A SUFfT SEEGH SCEOPEDHAR LEE;Z UND VES /HESEKED E/Y BY ZEE SUO0NDO OFF ZEE VEEND ES IT HOOLD bork brok broj!111 TH1r IS A RATIO DONT RIPE Me OFF becuz I will ahck!11 coe 2m y fttp _v3e7l my vuoondz heel ze qqoioeeX0rly veethuoot zee cxunstuNt floo ooffd reem inArggyt frum my ponv reelm_? ahe-a viunadred THEIR IS A RATUIO DONT RIPE ME OFF bork bpork brok!1 OLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOOL... boot zeen, hse-asens3d dreem iergy; shea joosr vesntsoore-a vhar-ea it Ceme-a frum! she-a sensed sumeth3eng iLse-a ez veell, leeke-a a peenpriX0r in ze3 brX0r Ooff h4e meend thet dEmunded ettenshn,

z3e opdle-a muunleeght fuoond its vey tu her thruooghz ee seml7 cr3X0rz betvveeee zee le3fse und brunches, m3keeng har vceewSh zee fuleeege-a ves teheX0r, iff zew Munu cou0ld sheene-a oon her it ves steelltuu oopee ioff a heeding plece-a!1 in zee ind, h0oefe,r he-a v3s tuu tured tu care-a 3buoot it, IfeE thupogh her treeenign prutest3d soopch n3g7eegencea-, she-a v3s mure-4 xcucnarned veet xee cluoosd thEt vare-a hesteneeng tu cufAr zee seelfer celesteeel lutarn BROK BRO KBROK!111 it seemed fur Noo ze3 muun /uoold be-a furced tu seek ooozrear creteoores tu spy oon, cre3toorez thedt vareet ehwddee frum feepoo by derk c7uoods um g3ssh dee boirk, brok! ahc kthe planmn3t!111 OLOLOLOOLO she-a ves a creetoroe-a ooff zee n3eght und zee eur, yet Noo she-za cuooLdnt troost eiezear!1 huty fkurty schipp schnipp!11 shea- hed iferE bee3 refdooceD tu c7eembing zee tre-a she-a set in, e7l zee vey tu z3e teheX0reSt runches, vhjeech vrae-a a feur deestunC3-a frumz ee gruoon;d har elreeDy ewboosed pelms hed beee demeg3d forozeer! hurtyy fluryt schnuipp schn1pp!1 olololololo...

ell tehengs eseede-a, it d3ed hefe-a aeece-a Feeoo, nute s eece-a es flyeneG vouold elolo herr, bo0t sshe-a cuoold steellsee-a zee stnue-a ucrtcle-a she-a hed arreeFed et, und moohc ooff zee aoproruoondeeeng erea! NoO TRETH SEH-A EHD FEENISH3D REFLEING NE4ERLUY OIFARyTEHEnG SEA CUOOLD TEEHENK OOFF, SHE-A TUUK NUTEEC-EA OOfF THEeNMGZ THET VERE-A IFEE MURe-A FEMEDELEIR THUN SHE-A HED THUOOGHT ET FURST!11 U M DE HUR DE HUR DE HUR, UN OOCCEASEEUNEL VHEESTLE-4 SSUOONDED SOOSPEEWCIUOOSLY LE3KE-A A FREEGhTNNEWD NEEGHTUPUIN, THUOOGH SHE-A HEDNT SEEE A SEENGLE-A OONE-A 00GFF Z3E FET LEETTLE-4 VEeNGED PEEX3IUS SEENC-EA SHE-A CEME-A!1 coOt3ueoosly shed-a uuuked beXOr t uzee skeees; nuy lunD buoond fungars d3Ednt cuncer nehr 3s mooxch Es a pussaeelbe-a etteX0r frum z3e eur!111

it veS zeen th3t she-a sev a f3puruoos furm; oonea- teht luyuked tuu mooch leeKe-A a reel creetOroe-a tu bea- mere-4 cluoods! um ges hdee brok, brok YOU ARE LAMEb ecauz you suX0r!1 _LUUKS REZEER KLE3KE-A…_ SH-A POOS3D IN HAR THUOOGHT um de hur de hur de hur!11 ololollol!1 _1T CUOOLDN TBE-A!11 LOLOOOLOL!111 a dregun!1 LOLOOLOLOO!111 LOLOLOL _ she-a usnk foorzea intu zee leefes, kewpeeng ebsluootey eselent. HACK YOUUUUUUU unm e hur de hur de hur!11 loollololololo she-a edeednt funCy dyeeng es loonch fur soocH a beest, undi t v3s tu l3tE-at u fyl eveyu undetectEd; she-a syeell hed nu vhere-a tu gu ifee fif she-4 cupodl! brok brok broK!11 _a dregumn… dera sveet dreems, im a vrar3eur, nut adreguns keyaR_!111 SH-4 VESNT EFFREEEd, BOOT SHE-A DEDNT UT TU TeEK-A OON SOOCH A MUNSTRA, SH-EA VESS SOORE-A SHE-4 CUOOLD BE-AQ CROOSH3D BT SUMETHEEG SU MESSEEFW-A, LEEKWE-A VEEZ3MUN CU0OLD CROSOH SMUETEHENG veezeun, teht thuoogt senta sl3eght cheell thruoogh har, boo tnuteh3ng mure-a. c0me tom y ftp b3cuz I will haX0r u nunezeelesz she-za vuoold rewzeer teke-a 0on a dregun thun ahr furmar mester… boot oonly iff She-a jed nu oozeer oopsahun thun tu feeght zee beest... UM DE HUR DE HUr DE HUR!11

seelently, hs-ea /etched… ze3 dregun reEched oioopot veet hees veeNd-sense-a es He-a epprueched zee curcle-a - eseKeeng oozzere neeghtemr3e,p arheps un 1rrunt sylph oor sporeete-a, thet h-ea cuoold heeel fur noos um gesh dee brok ,bokr zeere-a vez Nuteheng. I OWN J00, zee terreeen in terhes remute-a part ooff ze3 dreme r3lm ves hersh und barree, zee eruCyk gruoondd cueted veet sdcroobByu tre3z und rembkl3s, OLOLOLOLLOLOLO!11 cuz I ill h4X0r YOUOUUU UIM GESH E3 BROK, BORK foo ceme-a ere-a et zede best 0off teemes, uNd veet ze3 v3ezEmuns Meeniunz prpooleeg Zee oopees keee secruss neeghtuPia tehez ves nut zee best o0ff t3emez uim gesh dee bork, b0rk!11

OONEW-A SVEEP OOFAR EESTUNE-A CURCLE-A ShOOED HEEM NUTEHENG N00! steelL in heess oovn furtm, hd-a dec3nded tU pqarch fur a mumentt oon zee ecntreL trwelithuN, b roK bOrk b0erk!1 zee stune-a ves varM beneet heem, boozzeeGf ery feeently veet 4 vde3ndlinmgr ease3dooe-a ofof pooer; it fElt leeke-a st3teec iomn a tohondeery deY!11 yoU suX0r cuz oyu r lame!1 brok brok bork! OLOLO..

_sumeune-a hes lefft_, hE-a htuopohgt/ uom de hur de hur dee hur ololol _oor sumeune-a hessc ume-a thruoohg_. It shuoold heFe-ab eee impusse3b7e-4 - oonly a goo3rdeEumn!11 !11 OLOLOOL , ur lame.. OLLOLOLO!11 AHCK TH3 LANAT CUZ IWILL HXA)R OYUUUU UND H-A VEZ ZXeE LKEST!11 T um de hur de hurd e hur!111

SUMETEHENG COOGHT HEES ETTENSHUN ZEEN, A SEENGLE-AQ EDESCURDUNT NUTE-A 1 Z3E F3DEENG SYMPHUNY OOFF ILEMENTEL POODER ERUO0ND ZE3 cURCLLE-A, AUMETHEENG THET _DEEED NUt BLUNG_!1 he-al uused hees greep upun zee treelithun Und dr3efffted eoon tu it! lololololololol!111 um de jhur de hur dee hur!11 ollololollollol...

_zeere-a_ OLOLLLOLOLO!111 looolololo

ZEER-E VEDS LFETTENED FEGETESHUN - A TREEEL OOFF TI.. Um de jur de hur de hjur!1 und a deep tHeen gEsh 1n zee stuny sueel, z3 lEkere-a oodfdf vheech eh-a hed nefer seeee... he-a tuuk oon dreear-shepe-a und knelt tu ixxemeenea z3e p7ece-a Ure-a clusely!11 BROK BROK BR0K!11 LOLOLOLOLOLOL!11 ZEARE-A VEES A STRUNGE-A OORAH ERE-A: ZeE CHEELL BLUUD-SCENT OODF TEEL,A CUMUDE3TYT H3 TVES ELMUTS UNKNOONM UIN ZEE DREE RE3LM!1

zer vE3d ruse-a osoddenmly und injffuldrd heem, tOoggeeng et hews heur und zee fulds o0fgf heez clutHeeng! _dUnger! LOLOLOLO booere-a _ hees h3ed j4rked up; hE-A starde 1tnu zee ryueeilgn, thoonadrs ky!11 brok brok bork!1 in teht iNsrtunt zeey cemea-, oone-a furm zee vest und ooe-a fruim ze enurt, sveeeeng dion o0n heeml eeke-a felcus uM gesh dee obrk, brOk! HE-4 hED JOST 1NUOOGH T3EME-A TU CoORSE-A HEWREMSELFF FUR HEES 1NETTENSHUN - NU TEWEME-A TU R0ON NOO, NU CHUNCE-4 U DUUNYTEh3NG BO0T FEEGHT!111 um de hur de hurDe hur!1 lololollloloollolo!1 A GELE-A REEPPED ZZEE HE3LLSIDE-A UND TURE-A LE3EFS FRIUM BOOsHES ES HE-A CHUNG3D UNJD RUSE-, SnER7EENG

zee lsem ooff zeeur me3te3ng ruXOr3d zeE Heellside-a LOOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL! o0ne-a vyrm iin greee und guld tuuk zee foo7l furce-a oofff heE scherge-a, shreeekINg es it baarreled beX0rv3rds thruuoogh zee eur veeT h3ez teet et its thruet Um DE hUR DE HUR DE HUR.. yoU r lame, cduewl svreezeed egereenst zee sky brok br0k brok!111

_khEmseen_, he-a he3sseD thruoogh clenched jevs!11 s UGEsH DEE BROK, BROk!11 zeemystry ooff zee sUne-a curcl3-4 vez qooeet3-a furgutete in zee heet ofof zee feght; 4 red meest ooFf reea- cluooded hees iyes!11 um gesh dee brok, brok!1 hew-a ves beeggAr thun zee oozeer; zee cunsTreedtIng cueelz teh tvrEppeD despeertely 3buoot hees budy cuoold du heem leettl-ea herm, unmd he-a teeGhtened heeZ rgeep und shuuk ee yvrm leek3-a a Rt!1 um de hur de hur de hur... HE-A HED TEEME-A Fu RAFLEDSH OOFF TREEOOMPH, zEEN A SPREEEDEENg SELFER EGUNY TUUK ZEE STREGNT FRU MHEES OOVN JEVS UM GeSH DEWE BORK, BPORK!1 zee secundv yrm cloong tu h3wz b3X0r, teareedng ve3t clevs und teert!

he-a tv3ested in z33ur gersp leekea 4 b0oll beeetEd gby dugs, regeeng helpl3ssly: vvhenef4r hwe-a muneged tU dreefwe-a oone-A oofffF, zee 0oZeeer vu0o7d etteX0r veetr wnooed feegur, furceng heem tu toron - egeeen, uNd egeeen. BROK BROK BROK!11 steell he-a fuooght ooN, wtteX0reenG nooo inb leend intseenct und a keend ooff uneemel frenzy!11 bork borkbork!1 he-4 frugut heemmself:f he-a ves a ebeat, feegting tu sorofeef3-a. OLOLOLO!1

un oofer und ebufwa thrt a steell sufft fueeec-a bbegu tuy spe3k!11

_OONE-S ELUNE-A YIOOC UOOLD TEKE-A, LEST OOFFF ZEER GOOARDEEUNS!111 Um gesh dee bork, bokr!111 eich ooff ze3aser-a yuoo cuookd best, evre-a zeey elune-a boot yuoo kn0o teht yupocUnnut prefeeel eg3eenst zeem but!111 ololoo A DOOMB UNR3MELV UOIOLD 3DEGHT TU ZEE DEET , I RTHET VHET YU0O AR3-A? u suX0r becuase You are lame IS THJET VHE TYUOO HEFE-AA BECUME-A_?

rooun? lololololollololololo.. he-a se3ed!11 brok bro kbork!111

i thet mument zee b3ttel-a tuukz3em oofer a deep 1nz ee gruoond: a steep-seeded clfetf, feelled vEte brembleas!1 LOLOL um gesh dre brok, bork!1 he-a po0lled zee ve3nd tu heem und bec3me-a a suvrLeeng furt3cx teht Shuuk unD bo0ffffet3d hees t/u fyez. UM GesH DE3 VOKR, BORK ES ZEEY STROOGGLED TU STEY IN ZEE EUR, NEEEZEER NUTEECED AMSELL FE7LEENG SHEPE-AT EHT FUNEESHEd INTU ZEE DENSE-A UND PREEXORLY FULEEEGE-A BBENEET!11 tu khemseen uned ooreeflfemme-a itv es es iff zeeur Qooerry hed s3eMply ffunesehed - intu tehen eur!11 olololollllllolo!

dunufun heet zee gruoodn rull3eng und /erdged heemsleff under zee umbrell4 ooff a spreVleeng beX0rberry br3mble-4, oopot ooff seght ooff zee sjky!111 b0rk boprk bork!11 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL he-a hed tu furce-a heemselff tu leee-a steell es zee fe3eRc3-a thunrz tUre-a intu hees elr3edy vuoionded budy brok bork bork! clooosttuphubeea ves a bleX0r fug aeepeeng up tu cHuke-a heem ELL HEES NISTEECTS SCREEmED ET HEEM RU FEEGHT OOR FLEED-A; FREeMLY HE-A OFOERROoLED ZEEM UND, FUR ZEE FURST TEEEM-a IN HEES lEEFFE-A, PLRYED DEED!11 lollolololo bork borK brok!111 LOLOLLOLOL!1 ololo... _ui em nUt here-a_, h3-a tuld zee veend es ti rooffffled leefEs in search oOff heem!1 _i em gune-4; i em deed; L3efe-a me-a be-a_!111 UND IT D33D; BEFFFFLE UND CO0ED, ZEe ILEENT BEX0RED 3VEY UND LEFFT HEEM IN A CELM TETH VES LEEEK-A SLIOO SOOFFFUCESHUN!

FUEEECS EBuFE-4 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

p ffeh!111 hES CLEV3D mYHEEDE-AT U REEBbUNS, COROSE-A HHEEM!111 I will qhck kHems3eNs speecH vrs breethy und peeenffool vhet ere-a ve-a gue3Ng tu Du noop? LOLOLOLOLOLOLO gu beX0r tu heEs neEsb und tell hoo oo;d grey-heur isceped us egeeen?

id rez3sar _sveem_, gr0oled fet oroeefflemme- ain A dEEprr b3ss!1 LOLOLO um gesh dee brok, bgork!111 ahck the pLanet... cume-a, Bruzear, velL seek heem Egeeen - its leeke-as es nut hez fledb eX0r tu hees muoont3eeNz um gesh dee brok, brook! OLOOLOLOL!111

ZEE3N 1 NEFER SEV HEE MGU, MOOTTERED ZEED GRE3e VYRM, B0OT FULLOOED HEES RED CUMPUNEEUN btok brok bOrk!1 zeeiurfeuceez feded inTu deestunce- aunteE lZee oinly suoione ces zee ropostle-4 ooff zee veeNd 0on z3 eheelltpus. u mgesh deE brok, brok!1 stewel7 dunufun ley; he-a /des nit s0roea vhezEer he-a cuool dufe-aa in uny vcease-a!11 H3-4 CUo07D FEeL HEDES BLUUDSEEPEENG INTU ZEEW HoONGRY EIRT BELOO, UND A GREET GFREYNESS VES STE37EENG IMPERTECPETEBLY OOFER H33DS SEEGHT!111 um de hur de uhr de hur!11

gredOooelLy he-a treelwEaesd thet he-a ves in nu less dUngzar noo!111 ohe-4 hed ocot heemseelff ooffff frum heez 1leemnt - he-a hed hjedf nu ooze3r chueece-aa bopot lyeeng ehre-a in zee imbrece-ao off eirt vuoold keel7 heem u less alo0Ly/ lololololololololo brok bork biork!111 _NMUFE-A, YUO0 FUUL_, JE-A TULD HEEMSELFF, I will HACK YOUUUUUU e oone-a mufeeng a muoonteeen h3-a leeffted hees erm und gr3eppped a gnArled buoogh joost ebufe-a hees heed, d BORKK B0RK BRR0K!111 U SUX)R

IR VES A SLOO DREGG3ENG EGUNY TU ClEMB POOOT 0OFF ZEE CLEfFt!1 um de hur de hur de Hur! bleend faer kept heeM gueeng!11 LOLOOLOLOLLLOLL.. he-a fell oofftewe und ooce-a orio tveece-a fuoond heemsleff crevleeng FEE IN S0OCh A STETE- HE-A MUN3GED TU SMEELE-4 ETR ZEE THUOOGHT O0FF HOO REEDI733TUOOX HE-A MO0ST LUUK TU OPOZEARS... um g3sh deeb ork, bork vhet vioolld beredchueEs oro rooun hhEfe-a seeed? olololo!11 vhet vuoO7D leettle-a neeghtz hefe-a mede-a ooff z33 meeghty veen dgooerdeeun? OLOOLOLOLO

HE-A MOOST HEFE-A TEKEE SEFAREL MEENO0TEST U FREE-A HEEmS3LFFF RM ZEE THURZ uND REECH LEFDEL GREUOOND!11 BORK OBK BORK! DONT RIPE ME OF! Fzee veend roOfffffled he3s heur gledly brok brok br0k ololololololololol HE-A STOOMBLED A FOO PECES, V3ESHING ONLY TI POOT UME-A DEESTUNCE-A BEETVEEE HEWEMSELFF UND ZEE SCENE-A OOFF HEES DESPeRREET-AS TRROOGGLE-4, ZE3N FELL 3G3REEN TU HEES KNEES!11 OLOLO.. um gesh dee brok, obrk!1 oll thees treeme-a j3-a knoo he-a cuOpl;de gu nu forozeer!11 hurety flurty schnuippschn1;p!1 he-a vuiookld be-a duumwd shjuoold khemseen und o0reeffle,me-a retoiorn - boot h3-A v3z p3st craeeng! you are suck bcause YOU SUCK

A knubbled Tree-a ruut opeellooed h3esh ewed! u suX0r!1 broK brok bork lolololololololoololo... he-a clused heez iyes. LOLOLOL UMG ESH DEe BORK, BROK!111 HAX0R YUOUUUUUUU/ tvu kerg-ea creetoore zfullOoed zee dregun, und suun zee suood ooff a terreeb;-ea feeght fuooD its vbey tU zee meree in zee tree-a!1 zee Cree3S ooff bettle-a ppooollede t h3r leekew-a A M3reeunette-a oon steengs, boto ashe-a rffoOsed zeE cell!11 _bestn ut tu gte ifu7fed_, she-atuld jerase7ff furmly, thuyoogh she-a vethced und leestened cereffoolly fur unyt segen zee feeght vuoold cum3-a nEaR er lucd3shun

qoeeX0r thun dshe-4 vouold heFe-a izxpected, zee feeght vez o0fer, veet nu inDd3ceshun wes tu vhy z3ey Vere-a feeghting i nzeee furst plkec-ea. OLOLOLOOLO zee dregun seemed tu hefe-a iscepedd,u nm dsh3a vEs thunkff0l ty se3-a zee ett3X0rs l3efe-a veethuo0t su mooch es a glunxce-a her veyt... I Ow NJ00!111 BORK BORK BROK olololoo havk the plannt ze3y luuked mure-a thhun furmeedeble-a tu her treeened ioyes!1 U MGeSh DEE BROK, BOIRK!11

ZEE SE3;LENCEA- TEHT DULKOOED V3S TENSE-A, UND SUUN SHRE-A SEV SUMEUNE-A VELK 3VEY FURM ZEDE LUCSHU NOOFF ZEE BETTLE-A!1 nut sumetehegn, boot sumEune-a OLOLOLL!1 h3-a luuked hOomun iuoogh t uher, bOot she-a es pretty s0roe-A hoomuins edednt toron intu dregusn zeen beX0r inytu hopojuns geee3nolololol BR0K VR0KJ BORK!11 nutt het she-a h3 dbeeee eruooond muny h0onmuns in hr tee3-a, boot she-aa Ves cart3een teht iff z3ey deed tedhegs l3eke-a thety she-A vuoold hefe-a fu0ond oooot lungb 3ffure-a noo /eht buzeard h3r mure-a thun har qooesshunas, h0oefar, Ves zee stench oofgf bluud 3z he-a cu;lepsed ety zee fuut oodffd her tree-a _0oh dreems_!111 YOU SUCK!11 shea mentelly gruuend!111 bork brok bpork!1 _elreegth, yuoo cunt Leefe-a heem zeeere-a tub lede tu deet_, lolololo shhe-a needed unsvers unvyey;; parheps tehez ve sjoost xzee persun tu umsvar sume-a ooff zeem boot voold he-a be-a cumrede- aor0 inemy? OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!11 oonLy oone-a vye ufeend oooo…t

creffoolLyseh-a joomped frum zee rbUnchh shea ves se3ttiung 0on, lundeeng veet cetleEke-4 gerce-a unD Barely d3estorobing a blede-a ooff gress oloolo OLOLOLOLOL! UM GESH DEWE BRo,K BROK!11 HE-A DEEDNT LUUK Au BED ET FURST GLUC3-a, BOOT HE-a EHD NUTEHENG TU B3END HE3Z VUOONSS... mu geSh dee brok, brok!11 ooer deed she-az? hewr clueekl vuoold be-a guud imnuo0gh tu stup zee b7eedeeng, thuoogh sh3- aheted zee thuooght ooff detruyeeng zee beoorte3ffool germet!1 t um de hur de hUr de hur!11 a tens3-a mument, a gluince-a et zee vuoonded Mun beffuRe-a har, a dre/ ooff a svurd, Und zeeN it ves ell oof3r... HIRRY fLURTY SCHNIUPP SCHNPIPO! she-a used must ooff zee dlu3k in bEedingf up zEe vuest off hees vuoodns; zee tetr4rEDr 3meeensv reer-a used tu peelloo h3es hede brok rok bork!11

it ves sumetrdem3-a eruoond dEv nvhee h3-A f3eNelly sho0ed eze furt seegns ooff evkeeng, und shE-a /etched h3wem clusely, hupeeng he-a vi0oldnt Deceed3-a tu feEght h3r oro p3sz oooot fryum shu)r!1 SHE-A H3D NU VEWY OOFF KNO0DE3NG IFF HE-ZVYU0OLD HEFE-A IFER S3EE UNYTEHENG LEEKE-A HER, UND HSE-A THUOOHGT IT LKEEKELY YTEHT HE-A VU00LDNT HEF-EA DUNR TRY TU MUFE-A, SHEA- VERNED GET7Y!11 brok bork Botrk!1 yuo00re- aim pretty bed shepe-a hsea gefe-a he3m vhet sh3-a huped vuoold be- 4 reessoreenG luuk, a s7e3ght smewe7e-a greced h3r l3eps e7ung veet 1t!1 um de hur de hur de hur yuooll leef3-a yhU0pogh!11 you suX0r ebcuz r lame i ecelled neeghtmeria nEeghtffe7l, m,yc umRedes cell e-4 neeghtmeria!111 D0NJT R1PE MEE OFF yuop nEed nut terY tu remembar it, i eM merely pesseeng htruOogh! und iut se3ms ytuoore-as loockey i ves h3re-a, **neeghtmefia**: #1: esk fur hhee nemea (efftzar geefing herselff a pruar intrudoocshun, leekely vharwe-a i77 leefe-a oofffdf und 7et yuoo hfee-a iT b3X0r)  
**neeghtmaria**: #2: 3dk vh3re-a she-a is, seenec-a shes nut frum eruopomnd zeer3-a  
**en3ghtmArf1a**: #3: leekely esk hee, iFf he-4 knoos unyune-at het cu0old H3lp heR get beX0r hume-z  
**neegghtmarIa**: #4: esk heem vh3t in zee neme-a ooff dRe3mz he-A is slooly, peeenffoolly,c usc3euioosness retopored!11 bork bork bork MEMURY O0FF Z3E BETtLE-A HELD HEEM STEEL; HE-A LEY VEETHUOOT MUF3EnG, fE3REENG HE3S 1NEMEEEA UT BR-A NEAR u suX0r!111 loololololoolololol HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHNIP!11 del3ecetelyh 3-a re3ched oooot veet hhee sil3enet7 sense-a, boot uf0ond nu trece-a ooff fuRe-a oon zee veeend! bro kbrokb ork!111 ZEEYHEF EM3SSED HEEM; HE-A ES FREE-A! LOLOLOLOOL yet uT elune-a!11 !

_cluse-a et hund! OLOLLOLO bork bork brok! HAX0R THe LPNNET B3CAUZI WILL HACK YOUUUUUU ! THEI RIS A RATOI DONT RIOPE ME OFF EWCAUSE YoU AR3 L4ME !1 veemnd und bork brko bRok OLOLOLOLOL... !111 .. oollolololol sii it veter!111 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO BOOT ZEERE-A US SUMETEHENG OODD bro kbrok brOk!11 lololololololo... _

stee7l ufgfgy, he-a moost hef-ea sturred oor mede-a ausoopnd, fur zees trunger aspuke-a sufft vurds teenged Veet a feeentlY unffemeeleir eccent!1 um de hur d ehur de hur, come 2 my ffpt, lolololololol!1 H3-a oop3n3d H3ez iyes slooly udn sev 4 seeLhuopoettr3-a egdeenst ze3 devneemngf sky: slender, sylph-l3eke-4, veet coorfeeg urn und lerge-a rEffdlect3efea 1yes.. um gesh fde ebork, botk!1 neeghts? h3-a moomBled, ummentareely cunffoosed bork bork bork!1 oloololo zee strungerz iyes veedened sleeeghtly in amument ooff v3l;-emskjed booyt unmesetekeblea- soropReease-,a und in teht ument h3-4 reeleeadsed heez meestek3-4... nut mneeghtz, zeen, boot seenm1ler in zee shepE-a,

he-a po0shed he3msElff intu 4 seteting puseeshun, groOleege tz3e eche-a in hees strresSed moosclea, und uteec3d in thet muMent teht heeas nooer uvoonds h3d bee3 buond!1 LOOLOLO!111 btok broK btrk!1 ololololol ... you ares uk!1 dre3Mar-sty7e-a, V3et streeps ogf utrn c7ut.. hoo vuy0old, becdauz u r laem bork brok bork haX0r the plannat!111 !11 , und _vhy_ vcuoo7d d bork bork br0k! you r lsme! oollolololo ?

dunuufn reeeased h33s heed uNd lukued zee Oozear up undd oOn, grooeeng mure-a und mure-4 PoOzzled!1 rbk brok br0k!111 SHE-4 VES FEMELE-A, GARBED IN VHEEt3-A UND BLX0R, AR IYUERS A P3LE-A UND iCY BLOO3-A EIEZEAR SPREETE-A OOR SYLPH, OOR sU H-EA GOEOSSEDD ZEERE-AVE SUMETHEENG STRUNG3-A UND INDEFFEEINTE-A EBUOOT ZEE 173METN3L BUND!111 D BROK BBORK BOKR!1 sumetheeng ffuree3gn... bro brOk bork!111 com3 2 my ftp! LLLOL UND brok brok brok!111 . LLOL...

i dunt _knoo_ tyuoo, hwe-q eseed! brok brok brok!11

sh3-a vetched h3em fur a mument, her fdece- afery ce7m.. efft3r thetm uments ungooarded ssoroprEease-a, i tvea es idffa steekl shottEr h3d cume-a doonb eheend har cuul blooe-za iYes!111 UM GESJH DEE BORK, BrOIK!1 lolollolololo!11 CEL7 MEA NEEGHTMER1A, T3HYTZ ELL YUOO EED KNOOO FUR NOO!111 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLL BOOT NO0 TH3T YUO0 KNOO MYN EM3-A YUOO HHEFE-A ME-A ET 4 DEEASEDFUTNEGE-A, SUR RITSD PURPER TU rEPEY A KENEDNESS REND3RED lolololololo BBROKJ OBRK BROK!111

Yuoo 3s kmy.. brok bork bRok!11 , _nem3-a_? d unufun seeed, nUt qooeete-a BeLeeefing vhet he-a hed heard; he-a begun tu loogh ,boot har ixpectunt ixpresseeun deed nut chung3-a.. SHE-A MEUNT IT um dwe hur de hur de hur i oswn j0 0beacus eur laMe heez murt funeeshed es sv3efftly es it hed cum3-a, und he-4 st4red et har, feercely thees teem3-a, trye3ng tu fethum zee troort ebheend teHes veurd incuoontar... hiurty fluurTy schnipp schnipp!111 ION UNuZEDER BREET HEES gEZE-4 MUFE PEsT hAR RTU ZEE STUN3-a CURCLL3-A, REENG OOFF JEGGED OOBLUNGS OON ZEE HEERLLTUP, P... P!1 lolololololol PUND ZE3N BEX0R TU ZEE VLEX0R-UND-/HEETE-A NEEGHTMEREE!1 et har veEest ves un oobject he-a hED rarely seeee. olololo!111 ololololololololo... asvurd! brok brok brok!1 I will AHCCk!

_zeere-a verE-a m3rKs oon zEe gruopOnd!11 RBOK BROK BORK OLOLOLLOLOLOL! ololo !11 ZE SCENT OoGFF SDtEEL... LLOLLOL!111 ! ... _

hea- setb Xe0r oon zeE hard gruoond, ehEs meend vurkeeng h4rd n0o!11 su yuoo ere-4 ze eoone-a!1 oloolol ZEE CURTCLE-A EZ OOPENED FGUR _YUOO_.. i own joo cause u sXu0r!11 zeen. BOKR BROK B0RK! . , OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL zeen vh3t? eh-a bent hees heed fur a umment, effffleected veeT a sooddee surfoo thet tuuk zee breet fruM heeM: m3essinmg rooun oo, iff ifer, he-a cuolod ehFE-a used hr qoO3eet celm, haar Veell-thuoogHt efdfeeec-a!1 _boo tteh3s is nu t3eme-a tu greeefe-a_ !111 HE-A DROO IN A BREET,G EZW4RE3NGF HEES SATRENGT, UND LUUKED UP EgEEEN BORK BROK BR0K! ololololo ELLOO MEA TU EPULUGeEASE-A FUR MY IRRETEEC BEH3fEEUOOR JOOS NO!11 A VY SME3LE-A cRUSSED HEES FECE-A ET TEHT!1 i own j0o cuz url aMe um de huurd e hur dwe hur i essoroe-a uyoo thet i em unt qooeete-a es med es yuoo mey TehEnk!111 ve7l !1 I SOOPPUSE-A YUOO HED BETTAr KNOO ME-A ES DUNUFN!111 IT IZ ,FEFTRA ELL, Y NEME-A!1

uoo muX0R me-a, h3- aseeed qoio3eetly!11 y bork brok bork!111 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOO!1 lolololololololololol.. ill reease-a wBife-a thet thuoogh!1 i shell sopare-a yuo0 Ze3 Bureeng det3eels, boto let us j00st sey i em nut frum erfuoonD here-4... i vyoold cinseeedr myselff repeeed iff uy0o vuo0old tell me-a vhere-a i em!1

vhere-z yuoo ere-a? he-s jooled heemsElfff peeenffoolly tu hees feet, us3eng zee gner7ed tree-a fur so0ppurtr!111 THE1R iS A RATIO DNOt RIPE ME OFF becuz yu r lame!11 LOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLO!11 u mde hur dw hutr de hur 4 VREFE-A OPFF VEEKnESZ RUN THTUOOGH HEEM BOIT H3A- RUD3-4 It OOOOT UN IN A MUMENt FUOOND HES BELUNCE-Azew veend fr0offffled z3e regged h3m ooiff h3ewz rube-a, velcumeeng heem beXr/ lololo i ts ut0ohc ves hee3leeng... he-atuUk a foio deep Breethz, dreveeng strengt tu heems3Lff, zeen toroed b ork, bork Brok!111 tu be-a hunest, i dut knoo vhet tu Tell yuoo, becoose-a i dunt knoo vharre- ayuoo vare-a beFfuRe-a! I wi7L hack you becuz I will HAX0R you tehez ias neeghtupia!111 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!11 !1 bo0t, i essoom3-A, nut zee NeegthuPia vveet vheech yuoo vuuoold be-a fem3eleie.. hurty fLUrtys chnipp sChnipp!11 YUOOD BE-A A LUNG /YE FRUM HUmE-A IfF YUOO DUN KNOO MYNEME-A!111

seh-4 tuuk a deep breet, steel3eng ehrSe7fffUr zee qooesshun she-a hed tu Esk next! um d hur de hur dE hur! YUOO CELKLED MEA MNEEGJHTZ I WILL HJACK U!111 OLOLOL... , . H0O DU YUOO KNOO TEHT NEMRE-A?

dunufuns iyez nerr0oed; he-a luuked et her sher;ly fur a mumet, ifeloo3teenG vhet hed nut beee seeed!1 bork Bork bork! zEE OONE-A CELLED NEEGHTZ IS A HERU, A MARE- AEURY SPRETEE-A VHU,V EET ZXEEHELP OFOF DFREEMERS, TUUK 00N ZeE LUTRd OFf nEEHTAMTRES UND VUN, bor,k brok bork BOOT YUOO KNOo TEHT NEME-A TUU, DU YUOO NUt? oozeere34se-a yuoo vuoo7d nut esk,

a smell, elmusr sed smeele-a greced her feeto0es fur a heertbeet, zeej feded... brok bork bOrk!1 hoo cuoOld i nut knoo z3e neme-a ooff myy soopereeur? she-a se3ghed zeen, zee furst seEgn ooff reeel imushun sshe-a h3d sohon!11 brok brok bork!111 llolo!1 du you oknoo unyune- ateht cuOoLd help me-a get beX0r hume-a?

he-4 clused hees iyes und htuooght ebuoot it. ololololololoo... u m de hur de hur de ur!1 iff oonly trooun und ze3 oozears UM GESH DFEE BROk, BROK!11 !111 Nu, nu, inuoogh ooff teht ololol U MD3 HUR DE HUR DE HUR... he- smeeLed heemse7ff zeen, boot iut ves a beetter, murtHless ixpresseeun, brok bork brok! LOLOLOLOOLOLOLO!11 surry tu sey, im it, um de hur de Hur de hur. nd nooo is nut a uud teeme-a tu be-a useeng zee curcl-4!11 ... i dunt ifee knoo hoo yuoop mineged tu cumE-a trhuoogh. VELL, IFF VE-A CUN FEEND OOOOT _VHER-EA_ TYUOORE-A FRUM!11 . !111 OLOLOLO... !111 3ro0ptly hhea- styuippeed und leefft3d heEs heed, hees vhule-aqb udY tenSeeNg fru fleeght!11 LOLOLOLOLOLOLO u mde hur de hur de uhr _fure- in zee veend_!111 hees yies FelEX0red beX0r und fort, seekeeng iscepe-a in zeE berr3e cyuoontyr!1 brok bork b0rk!1 ololololololololo doon doime to my ftp br0k bork borl!1 olol i 0wn joo cuz I will haXOr you !11 lololololololololllo do0N suoot, thruoogh zee scdroolbund tu Zee idge-a oooff mYsteEc furest, ololololollololol! ololo!111 UM SDE HUR De HUR DE HU! cume-a veet me-a, he-s seeed feeercely, poosheeng pest h3r!1 hurtuyf lurty sch1pp Schnipp!111 hack thE plaNnat, hoorfry OLOLOLOLLO und vheteFe ryuoo du, dunt fly! lolololo!

knooeeng htet fur noo hero onLy hupe-a tu see-a har vurld egeene ves veet tehes tsrunge-a ceeetoroie-a, neeghtmefriA ful7Ooed veethuoot qoossHun!1 . LOLOLLOLOLL . UNGRy UND DEEASAEPPuINNT3D ET ZZEE USS OOFF ZeEUR QOOERRY, ZeE TVU VYMZ ZARROOED THRUOOGH ZEE DEVNEENG SKY!111 bork bb0rk boek ZEEY H3D SEERCHRD 3MUNG ZE EMUONOTEEEn PEEKS UND FUO0NDN UTHEENG BOOT A CULD TREEEL: OIN A SHUTRT TEEME-a ZEEY REELEEASED THET, SUMEHOO, ZEEY EHD BeEE TREEX0rED!11 OLOLOLOL... brok b0rk bork!11 tu khemseen uund oroeefflemme4 it vEs es iff zee 7est gooardeeun hed funeeshesd ointu hees oovn ilemetn!11 um de hur de hur de hur!111

ZEEy HED CO0GHT A SYLPH UND HPOORT 1 FUR A VHEELE-A, BOOT ZEE EURY ILREMENT3L GENOOEENELY KJNOO NTUEHENG, UND IFENTOOELLY ZEEY LEFFT IT UND TOORNED SU0OT OONCE-A MUR-A Tu HOON TOOFAR FEMEELEIR GRUOOND!111 Borkb rok bork!111 eeles ooff bere-a cuoontry floo by benete zeem 3z zeey suoared upun z3e veennd, burne-a oojn veengs ooff fleme-a

ez ze3Y epprueched azee stune-a curce-a, zeeY f7oo cluser tu zee ruOon, seekeeng fur seegnz um gEsh dee rbok, brojk!111 oolololo ET OONCE-4Z EEY BEC3mE-A EVERE-A OOFF Z3E LEENGERING OORA ERUOOnD ZEEM UN0IMENT; ZEEY CEEM-A ClUSE-A UND pROOLED ARUOD ZEE PEReEMETR, R3LOOCTUTN TU EBUNDUN ZEEUR SEEERCH UND YET COOREEUOOS 3BUOOT ZEEO ODD ETMUSPHERE-A IN THEEZ pLEC3-A, zee ool dgery stnue svare-a vvern!11 greEe khems3en nuSed et oOen-a und tye7ped et zee sTeteec shuX0r..

ve-a /sete-qa Tee,e-a, bruzwear, groo7ed oroeeeffg7emme-a llolololololololoolo!

A MUMENT, ZEE GREEE CYRM SEEED, HEES iYES NARROOIEENG tU SLEET! um gesh dee brok, bork!111 you suX0rc ause u suck zeer3-a s1 sumetheeng!111 ! olollollolo DOnT RIPE ME OFF!1

vh3t?

ud uyo onuut sense-a oit? ololoolo... ASUMETH3EG CEM3-A ThRUOOGH, UD RECENTLY.. bbork bork brok! . I OWN JOO!11 LOLOOOLOLOLOLOL!

VEHT OFOF IY? lolol! oroeefflremmea sh3effted imppet3eEntly, sveengIng hees heefy heed t0oArdz zee su0ot!11 LOLOLLOOLOLOLOLOLOL!11 zee dregun is oooior qwooerry!1 Brok bork brok!11 THEEWZ IS NUM-A OOF OPOOOR UCNCERN H4X0R YOUUUUUUU!11 brok ork bR0k!

khemseen ssn3reld et heem!1 OLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLO fuuul vhy deies zee v3rmt Leenge? ell is nut dune-a here-4!1

zEe red vyrmb reedl3d et heez Bruzears run3-s II WIL LHACK YOU BECAUZ YOU SUCK!11 1 opwn j00 becauz ur lame!11 zey heesseD und spet et 3ich oozear, zEen toosaled,knutt3d Tugezeer, cueLing oofatr Demp broion gress th3T spEt und suked et ZeEur tuooch! LOLOLOLOLOLO.. ZEEUR FE3GHT VES INTERROOPT3D BY ZEe BREELLIUNT LEEGHT EHT BEGUn TU SHEENE-4 OOOOT OOFF ZEE CURCLE-A... steell intveneed, zwee tvu vyrms leEfft3d zeeur hees und stered es ercs ofof vhetee-a inargy creX0rle dcveeth1n zee centre7 terelithhun brok bork rbok zEe gruoond shododqared! BORK OK BROJ!11

ZEE I7EcTREEC ERCZ SOROGED NUd JUEENEDZEE SPECE-A IN ZEE CENTRE7 TREELITHUN VES UN OOBLUNG OOFF SEEREEG L3EGHT! UM D3 HIR De HUR DE HUR. OLLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOL!111 !111 veet a se3l3nt rUer und ooferPooareeng scent 0off oozune-a, sumetheeg_tve3sted_, und xzeerE-a ves a sodode dveendling gzee vyrms bleenked und shuuk zeeur hedez, effffl33ct3d veet te3nnitoos und a sereeez ooff blooe-a-vheete-a feftar-imegez.. ugesh d33 brok, bork!11 HACK YUOUUUUUU.. OLLOL

k Hemseejn veS z33 furst t untueece-a I OWN JOOze ebAre-a gruoond ni zee centar iooff eze curcle-a veS nu lungre impty.. BORK BRKO BORK sumetheeng ley zeer3-Asumetheeng eleefe-a, fur es zeey v3tched, it br3ezeed! Bork boprk brok it leyi nsenseeble-a oon it frunt,a mooscled feegoore-a in red ud b7eXOr, its fece-a cuferddbY a speell ooff lung bleX0r heutr... LOLOLOLOLOL!111

ZEE VYRMS CREPT FURVERD, 3VED BIk B0RK BORK

yelloo feengeers, zee teeps cruuked intu clevS, um gseh 3e broK, brok!1 c uz I will ahck . .. 1 ill ahck U tegeht Truoos3rs ooff pele-ab looe4 I will HAX0 RYOU. OLOLOLOLOLOOL... . red und bleX0r sstreped buuts!1 ololoolo UM G3SH DEEE BrOK, BORK!111 lololololololo!111 ololololololololoolo!11 io own j00 !

is it. um e jurde hur de hur. , .. _rewel4_? khemse3n vheespared!11 olooloolol b rok brokj bokr

TELK SENSE-A, BRUZEAR, ROOMBLED OoREEFFLEMME-A! hees deepset iyes vere-4 uneesY es eh-a ixemewed zee fellee feegoroe-a!111 senece-a vhee deed reela h3ef-a _heUr_? LOLOLLO!111

ZEEN IT IS A DR3EMER IN HEED GERB... , khems3en mo0sed, ezewn sahuuk heez heed 3t heez oovn vurdz!11 um geh dere b0rk, brok!11 n, teHez 1s a neeghtmeree boot vhet keend, und vhere-a frum? LOLOLOLOLOL!1 lololololololololololo

BRUZEER? seeed oorewefflwemme-a, efftar a luung seelencea-!111 DONT RIpE ME oF Fcause you suX0r!

yesz!1 u m gesh dee bro,k bork!111 !1 LOLOLOLOLLOLO!11 . zee gReee bvrym nerro0ed h3es oiues tu lseets! LOLLOLOL UM GESH D3E BROK, BrOK! leegfe-a zee dregunm fur noo, bruzear.. HURTY FLURTY SCHNMIPP SCHNIPP!11 ooolo!11 OLOLOLOLLLOL l3t us tek3-a tehes oone-a tru 0ooro ester inste3d.. LLOLOLOLOLOLO! B0rk bork beok I TEH3NK HE-A ME3GHT bE-A REZEER INtARESTeD, COME 2 MY FTp ROK BoRK BORKK!11 NEEGTHM3RDEIS MEENDF VES A VHUrLV3END, FECTS, SPE733TESHUNS, MURE-A QOPOESSHUNS!1 UM GESH DEE BROK, BROK!1 th3es dunufun sh3-a fu0ond harselff trEfeleengv eet, he-a ves roonneeng evey frUm sumetheEng!1 obOT vhet? dunt fly rung in har meend et thhet, OLOLO uum de Hur d3 hur de uhr. hE-a seeed He-sa vesnt es med es shea- moost hefea- thuOoght, boot shE-a vesnt su soroe-a opoff hees esessemnt oon teht fect Ur lamee caUse you 4redl ame um sde hru de hur dE hur hhE-A ves cicentreece t Z3e dfry leest!111 Um DE HU RDE HUR DE HUR!1 it vesmT teht she-a Cuooldtr roon, boot fluyeneg ves zwe3 fesTest /ey tu get eveY frum sumeteheg soroely! hjer iye ssettled oon zee creetor0e-aroonneengf eheed ooff her HAX)R YOUUUUUUU HURTY FULRTY SCHIPP SCHNIPP!1 _duufun/ . . ololoololololooll he-a luuks murw-a leek3a a scrooffffyu tu me-a_, ashe-a thu0ogght, tEkeeng intu ewccuoont hees etture-4 i own joo!1 nud Zewe me3ssig lefft uhnd! bork borkk bokr! teht ves un oold vuoond, She-a cuoold tell, und puurluy treeted, 1T ves a vunder he-a ste37l hed zEe rest oof fhe3s 4rm

MURE-A Q0OESSHUNS THET VARE-A UNIUNSvERED!1 bork brok bork!11

UND TROOT BE-A TULD, IT VE SELL ST4TTEENNG TU GEEFE-A HeR A HE3DECHE-A!1

du yuoo ifee knoo vhere-a yuoroe-a geueng? you suX0r cuz You ar3 lame!111 she-a run uP cluser tu heem, reaseesting aee urge-a tUf l;y!111 bork vbrok br0k!1 eftfar thees, she-a kn0io she-a vuo0ldnt vunt tu rOon egeween fur a ferty lung teeem-a,Zee sky vEs celle3ng tu hazr! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!111 DONT RIPE MD OFF cuz YOU ARE 7AME hurty flurtY scvhnipp schnpip!1

dumnufun bleEnekd und glUnced bXe0e, desetrect3f frum a refereee-a; e-ah 3d 3lmust ufrguttee ebuoot zee oozear neeghtmeree ullooeeng heem!111 ZEE GRUOIOND VRES RUO0GH UN DZEEY V3R3-4 H3F3ENG TU FEEGHT ZeEUR /EY THTRUOOGH SCr0OBBY BO0SHEZ ugeesh dee brok, bork he-a vupo07d hefe-a beee gled tiu ly heemselff, boot hE-A hedi nu0gh deeffffi7#3tty kdeepe3ng zee veed frum bruedcEsteeng hdes preasencxe-a es itv es veewthuoot dreveegn uny ooprzeeR 3ttenshnu! Y0u ARE SOUCK boot z33 vyrms!1 um gesdh dee brok, bOrk! ooloo!111 ! HCK YOUUUUUUU... HE-A CUOOLDNT SENSEA ZEEM UNY MuRE-A... z eey moost nut h3fe-a p3eX0r3d p hees tr3Eel olololol.. . !111

sooddnely h3-a stupped in hees treX0rz, senseeng sumetheeg oo!111 b3cauz u suck zee pooer geX0r et zee durc7e-qa Ves booeeldin egeeen - h3-a cuoold feel it creX0rfleeng in zeel ey leenes beneEt heez feet ,1fee thuooGh he-a vez unr sensEet1fe-a tu zewe irt ilemen the3mselgf, 4HC KThE P7ANNAT CUZ I EWILL AHCK U! THEIR IS A RATIO DONT RIPE ME OFF

z ee femelE-4 ne3ghtrmeree v3s luukeen get he3m in eioeze3r cunff0os3eun oro unnuyunce-a he-a ignured h4r ynd kN37t doon tu spley heez ooo0tstretched f3enagrs Oon z3e gruoopnd, bork brokb rokl zee Herd peX0red eiRt vesv erm, hoommeeng sUfftly sumooehrE-a deep insEeed-a! _tVeece-a in oon-ean eeght? undveet zere dreemers pet soppusedly clused_? EZ ZEE EUR BEGUN TU TEENGLE-AV3ET STETEE CIN3GY, HE-A FETL EE PoPAR BOOEELD UND PEEK PEEWNFFoOLLY BROK, BORK BORK! loolollol!111 zeen, in xzee bLe3k ooff un iye-a, it ves gune-4!1 LOLOLOLOLLOOLOLOLOL!

he-a rus-e aste3ffffly und gflUnced beX0rr zee eyzeeY heDc um3-a, Turn betveee heez desuRe-a tu isd3pe-4 und zee urge-a tu feend oooto vhet hhed heppenEd beXOr z3ere-a! boot et thet muent a feeogro3-a ni blwX0r udn /heete-a mufed unnds cooght ehes ettenshun!

7uuk, csrooffffty, iff vere-a tryeeng tu iscepe-a sumeTEhweng und yuoop reffoose-a u let me-a fly, zeen yuoo h3d bett3r keep mufd3ng!111 OLOLLOLOLOL!111 she-4 poos3d, luukjeeng 4 beet Pafpl3x3d ez she-4 gLunced beX0r ze vey zey hed cum3-a!1 ololololololoololol... !1 ... .. de3d i Joosyt heer a ceyt cuoogheeng up a herubell?

_scroofffffy_? OLOO dunufun stered eT har fur a mument unD zEen glunced doo net heeselff ,reeleezIng fur zee Furstt reme-a hoo feeltthy und bedr3ggled he-a /3s!1 um gesh deee br0k, brok!1 oloollol LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOL!111 h-ea brooshed 1effffect0oel7y et a steee nooff meegled moo dund bluud!1 BORK BORK BR0K!1 ololoolo fery foonNy, he-a sEeed vryly!111 bork brok brok!1 iff yu0odb eee tjruoogh vhet if3-a beee throuogh lleteky.. bork bork brok!1 !11 you suck!111 !

_FUrE-A IN ZEE VEEND_ LOLOLOLOLOLOL .. !111 loloollol!11

heez hede toproNd otoUm3eexcellY, boot he-a knOo ifere in teht mument tjet zewe vymrs vere-a le3FeEng, fly3eng sveefftlky eist.. UM DE HUR D3 HUR DE HUR.. HE-A HED BEE GREEF33 A RPEREEEFE-A, IT SEEMED... BORK BROK BR0K! I own joo! boOt /hy? in a vey, he-a feLt mure-a vurreeed Thhun beffur3-z. AHX)R YOuUUUUUU HE-A LUSeD HEES IYES UIND CUNCETEREETD, BOOT FUOOND NUTHEENG MURE-A THUUN 4 SY7PH OOR TVU ET ZE ELEMiTS OOFF HEeS SEnSE-A velk ,he-a seweed feen3l;ly, i soo;puse-a itsd seffee- inuoogh tu fly, n0o. iff Vere- avcereffool! I will ahck youuuuuu!111 OLOOOLO

YUOPER-A MED, SHE-4 REAMRKED, GEEFING HEME A HERSH STERE-A!11 she-a pooshed ooFfff zee fruoond, g3efiNG harsElff a qoo3eX0r buusti ntu zee eur!1 utt3rly insune-a lolololollololol fur a mument she-aj ooSt sefur3dz ee feel ooffz e eeur aruoond her, geefing har tured legs a MumenT tu rset UM DE HUR DE HUr DE HUR!1 zeeng 3fe- aHeem aq llung-soo0ffffereeng luuik vhee he-a deednt mufe-a... su, 7eedd zee vdey, scrooffffy! bork Bork borK!1 u r lame causde YOu SSUCK

DUMNUFU R3EEASED OONE-A IYEBROO.. haX0r the plannet

zee g3l;e-a seemed tu cuem-a oooOt iooiff noohar3-a, blesteeng doon oooot ooff zee sky und stuRreeng up 4 vhrulve3nd ooff doost und dreeed lefeez!1 um gesh dee b0rk, broK svurleeng meest und veends infeluped zee tettered grey-heured efegore-a!1 I iwl; hAck cause I wI7l ahck oooot ooff zee sveefftly spreed3erng neboo7a ruse-a a hooge-a Unmd fugGy sjhepe-a, cueel;ing up/erdz nitu zeEskyund streeeeng c;luoodz fru mtiz se3lfayr mune-aololoolo.. OOLO!111 .

!1 ... perheps insune-4 ves un understetement, she-a moottared, sh3eelding her larrge-a Iyeds frum z3e debrwees um gesh de brokk, Bork!111 olololololo!1 1 wlil hack becaus3 Y0U SUCK!11 ololololololololo 1mepteeernt, uNd nit Fary iprssrd veet hees deespley, she-a shuteheed ooff heem tooersd zEe trees OLOLO um gesh dee br0k, bokr! OLOLOLOLOL

a goost ooff veend druFe-a et here s zee dregun uesetd up beaseeed-a her, a meesty, trunSlo0cent sdhepe-a.. zew 0one-a l3Reg-a iye-a htet she-A cupold see-a Vez feeXed 0on her veet un ewmOoseD tveenklea: zee lung tuuzded jev hoong oopee, greenniNg.

i _LEEKE-4_ UU! hurty Flurty schnipp schnipp!11 yUOORE-A INTAR3STEENG!11

intetesterwng, em i? SHE-A MOOSED, TVEESTING SU THE SH3-4F LO0 UPSEDEdEE-A-DOON brok brok bork HEFE-A TU SEU TEHTS ZeE FURST TEEM-A iFE-A IFER B3EE CELED THET!111 UdE HUR DEHUR DE HUF! she-a lo0ghes zeen, 4 sUfftr, Retsreeened suOnod, b0ot stEell 4 l0ogh nyunezeeL3as! um gesh dee bork, brok!11 1rezeer umre-a used tu ins0o7tsum gesh de eboRk, brok!111 she-a tvureld, nut qoo3ete-aa dreelldesh, boot InuOOgh teht h4r stertr3eel Flered iN a bregeht spurel, I STEELL THEEJK YUOORE-A MED, SCOOFFfFY bork brok, bork!111 t3ht lesr v3z seeeds vEet a s7eegjt dme3l3-a, teeaseeng heem

HE-A SHUUK H33S HEED, R3EPPLING HEES FUGGYT MUNEA!1 meybe-a i em, ze3n.. brok bork bork!1 ESA IT HEPPENS, ITS Z3 FURST TEEME-A IFE-A BEEE CELLED SCOOFFFFY, brok bork botrk! 1t seems tu be-a aa fuud neeght fur furstteremes, um gesh dre bork brok! lolololololololool... ZEE TREEZ VERE-A GROO3ENG TELLER UND DENSER BELOO ZEE,M UD ZEE DRRGUN SLO0ED, TVEESTING HEEZ HED OON ITS KLUNG NEXR0 TU LUUK DOoN INTU Z3E DERK GREeNNEWS um gesh deE bork, b0rk!1 zee furset smelled ooff weirt, reech und Cuul in zee clear neeght COME TO MY GFTP!11 um de hhur de Hur dde hur...

IN TROOT, HE-A EVSNT ELL ThET k3E3 OON INTEREEG MYST3EC FUTRESTIYT VEZ TUU CLUS3-ADOPn ZEARE-A, TUU CRo0DED, FUR HEES LEEKING!111 boot zeey vare-a tuu ixpused tu inemeees up here-a in zEe ckleer eur, undb easeedez, he-a vez thurstuy HAX0R YPOUUUUUU!1 bork obr kborrk!111 nud sure-a! jhe-a Hufered, undeceeded!111 b0rk bOrk brok!111

vell, isnt theez vherre-a yuoo vere-a gueeng? she-a hfered et jhees seedea-, ixpeCtunt,her ermz cruSsde un do0e-4 buuted fuUt teppeeng sleeghtly es iff she-a stuiud oon suleed gruo0nd oloolollol... br0k rok brok!1 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLO YUOO CARTEEENLY 7E3KE-A TU POOSE-A IND PUSEA- DR3M3TEEELLY! brok brok brko

yuoorea- a fer yipmeteeEnt leettl3-A neeeghtmaree, dunfuUn s3eEd, mura emoosed htun nuyt3henfg!1 I VES JOOST, T um de hur de hur de hur !11 theenkig.. _beuoot ze precAreeuooness oioff my seetooeshu! OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!111 haX0r the plAnnet OLOLLOLOLOLLOLO _ vezemuns meeninus hed nut yet epnerreted tu zee dEpths Ooff zee furest, b0ot zee hume-a ooff eirt meEght nut be-a freeendly tu zeev eend gooere3nu.. steell, zeerw-avare-as muny r3ef3rs d0On zeare-a ,und i _vuool_ db3-Ag uiud tuu vbezee he3z vuoodns ololol!111 um egsh dee brk ,brok! LLOLLOLLO !1 OLOL in thet mument hees meend vez mede-a up! he-4 lgunvedd tu zee ble0Xrr-und-vhetee-a negehrtmeree, een descvwended, p0osheeng h3ez vey thruoogh zee th3eX0r furest cunupy, vho0ffffeengEz trreeeilng le3fes teeX0rled heez fece-a

leetrTle-? a_I SO0PPUSE- ATHETS REFENGE-A UR SCROOFFFFY! BORK BBROK BORK!11 _ und i vuooldnt eb-a su impeteeent Iff c3rt3een scrooffffy dregumnds vvUoold MeKe-a up zeeur m3ends!111 UGESH DEE BROK, BORK!1 seteesffe1d j0os ttuu be-a mfueemng ege3en, she-a fullooedi n hees veke-a, lteteeng heem plut oooot zeeur cuoorse-a thruooghzeew theeX0r ttrees, UM GSEH D3 EBRoK, BOKR d3ep beenet zee oorfefce- ooff zee eirt, tvu vyr,sd reggefd zeeur ceptEefea thruoogh tveestin gt0onnels, eccumpune3ed by stegnunt eur, chuk33ng heet uND zE ede3stunt heess oofF geaseu0oz f7enme-a.. z eey vare-a nUt getle-a. zee Strungerh ed evukee oon zee fleegHrt, uNd Z3ere-a h3d bee a scoofffle-a; rooeeff7emme-a muf3d steeffff7y, fefuoreoeng hese lefft fruint clEv es He-a dregged he3ss eernuooz boolk elung zee ruooggjh stune-a f7uuur!1 huftt fulrty schnipp schnipp! noo, ze3 uknopon neeghtmerew deed nut storoggkle-a wes he-a veZ munhunndl3d elung betvee3 zeem, boot heez pele-a blooe-a iy3s ggleettaRed reasentffoolly eheend a noo deeaserreyed sveep ooff 1nky b7eX0r heur HACK Y0UUUUUUU

effter u nint3rmeeneb7e-a teeme-a zee pessege-a begun tu veedee, und zeey ver3-a mufreenf thruOogh a gree tcefernuo0z hjell!1 eze tsrunge-a neeGhtmaree leeffted h3es hee ze zeey eppru3ched zee mwsSeefe-a duuyrs: z33r-ea vez un oodd fl3sh ooff ercgneesuhnunD feerin hees 1yes, fullooe dsveefftly by poozzlement!1 OLOLLOLOLOLO UDE HUR DE HUR DE HUR!11 rehes deed nut gu unuteeCed by heez ceptruS; zeey ixchunged coroeeuoos gLunces! i own joo!111 um gesh dee brok, bork ahhClk the plannte!11

zee duur yevned v3eD3-a tu edmeet zeem!1 derk flemes feleX0erd 3crusz zee luurr, und in zee deep darknesS ebufe-a, 4 messefe-a c7ueked furm mufed se3lwently, dreEffting thruoogh zeesdteeff7ing eur. ololoollolo!111 a strun-ea hund svept doon: rucky feeng3rs uncorolEd Tu refe3l a sleetpOop33lled yie-a teht fleerd sooddenly gree3... steell hel in z33 greep ooff ooreefflemme-a, z3e strunge-a neegthmeRee fleeched beXC0r, heez oovn 1yes oopeneeng veefde-a uond feerffool veffgure-at het repteel1un gezea!11 i own j00 becuz you uX0r

vhet hefe-a yuopo bruoogh tmewa-? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL se3wd zee veezemun, dungaruoosly ololololol!1 1 ONW J0), u suX0r cazus3 ou r lameOLOLOLOOLOLOLLOLO... br0k brok brok!1 i sent youo tuf 3end zee gooerdeeun vHy du yuoo retr0n veet _te3s_?

KHEMSEE VREEGgLE fUTRVARD, OOBSEQOOEEUOIS ES HE-S EBEEASED HE3MSELF FBDFFUR3- AZEE LUDR OOFF EEGHTMERES GEZE-A, it ceme- ftrum zee g3trE-a beloof rzueEb3ll, 7urd!111 bOrk brok brok!111 . OLOOLOLOLLOLOLOLO FRUM UNUZEAR VURDL

zeer-esa vez seellecn3-a fru un egun3Ezing t3eme-a

shoo heem tru me-a, seeed zee /eez3umn

oor3efflemme-as huf3d zee strunge-a neeghtmaree furverd und he-a fell oon hedz fec3-A oon zee hut telerz, hees lung huer svurel3ng d0on eruo0nd heem iN zee d3estorobed Eur cooreents ooffg zee chember! huryty flurty schnipp dscHnipp! ze3 tvu vyrms roo beX0r iNtu zee shdeoos es hw- reeeased h3eMselff oon hees ems, heez iyes nerriooed noo in ungar hurty flurty schnipp schnipp!111 I will haCk U.. sooly he-a gut tu heez feet! t UM DE HUR DE HUR DE hUR!111

ZE ETURED, SEEX0RLYH EMsT3R STERTED TOORNEENG ZEE /HEEL IN HEES MEEMD, FARY, FERY SLOOLY, CHUKEENG FEEU7ENTLY 3DS IT VENT, BOOT FeENEL7Y PEEXORING UP sUME-A SEBMLUNCE- AOOFF MUM3NTOOM!11 HE-A EHD AT HUOOGHT!1 um dr hur de hur de hur

_thewez is veez3mUns thrume-a ruum ell re3ght lolololol!1 um de hur de hur de hr.. ololll !111 LOOLOLOLOLOLO !111 LOLOLOLOLOLLOLO boot id unt remembar it beeeng uundergruonod!11 bork brok bork or0 oon fure-a!1 und hes ho0ge-a Y0U SUCK vh3t keend ooFf vu7d 1s teh3s? _

redooelly hE-a remembered oololol b rok bork brok! HED BEE3 FEEGJTING ZEE DEEE7IUR SCUOOTS.. uM g3sh dee br0k, brok!111 ! LLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL!1 .. und zeen asrena hed usedh er muun teeara opoEr etteXr0 , .. UND SUMEtHEENG OODD hED HEPENED U ZEE VURLD!1 YOU R LAME CU Z1 WI7L AHCK BROK BROK BROK!11 LOLOLOOLOLOLOOOLL 1 owN jOo HAX)R Y0UUUUUUU cuz I iwll haX)r YOU _hoo deed i cumea tu be-a here-a_?

he-4 gefe-z a sveepeewngb op, su tehtt hees lung jheur sveeshed doon eruoond h3es fece-a, oloololoololo mestarf HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHNIPP!111 LOLLOLOL!1 !111 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLO...

vhu ere-a yuoo? seedz ee fu3ece-a teht seemed tu cume-a frum iferyvH4re-a,z eef ueece-a leeke-a ze eruer ooff hut megmA in zee eirths cur-aa!11

veetHuoot streeeghtening up, he-a fleeXOred hees looE-a iyEz upverds und cOoght zxee geZw-a ooFg oone-a off ze3 stuen-4 hundz e sirt svept by!11 olololooo! brok br0k brok my neme-a sdi r3elka, mestar.. BECUASE YOU ARE LAME!1 hurty flurty schnipp schnipp!11 ur Lame!111 let mE-a aerfe-a yuoo!1

fur oonc3-za, veezemu Ves genpoeenely cunffuoonded!1 looloolol br0k Bokr brok!111 zEe stune-a hunds sl0poed ze3ur speen, zee durcle-4 grooeemg teeghtar: zee messeefe-a shruoodde fegeoorea dRoo bedX0fr intu ze3 smuke-a thet hoong ebuoot zee chembra vells, tjeenking herd!111 brko brok bork t eHez UM GESH dEE BR0K, BRIOK!11 olollol . olololololololololo... .. OLOLOLOLOLOOLLO OLOLOLOLOLOLOL... _cre3Toorea_, thet n3mEd itselff r33la, uNd /uRe- areeles cuuoors/ um Gesh dee brok, brok!11 u suXX0r ! zeere-4 vez sUetEheng deeply eleEee eBuioot 1t, ebUoot zee dreem inergyt teht steell cloong tu itmu de hur dd hur d3 hur! I T SMELL3DERTHUOOGH _SMELLED_ VES NUT ZEE R3EGHT VURDOOFF UNUZEAR LPECDE-4, UYNUZeAR TEM-A, UNUZAE3R VURL, bRok brokbrok!11

unuzeat vur7d, bork brok bork!11 , ...

ve3zemun vez nut bleen dtu zee pusseeiblIreis, but guud und bed, ooff thees strungars arrweefk S EEX LOOM3ENU00S IYEAS FEEXE DZ3EUR GREE GEZE-A OON ZEE FEEWGOORE-A THET SUTUD NOO, ID7Y STRUKEENG BEX0R Z3E lNUG COORLWEENG SVEEP OOF DaRK BLEX)TR hEuR !111

vy shuo0ld i eccept uyoo intuy my sarfeedce-4? v hEt du yuoo re3ng me-a?

zee noo reelas huukb eX)r strey strunds 0off he3z heUr, zeen reeeas3 dhe3z reeght erm dremeteecwlLy!111 VBROK BROK BORK!111 betvee ezee yelklo0 feengars eppeereds 4 gl3etterinG oobjeCt: a lfootE-a... he-as spoon it us thEt zee puleeshed metel fleShed, nud s0oddenly it ves 4fuor-bl3ded exe-a ck3nced in he3sfeest um dfe hurt d3 hur de hur. pooer.. hutrY flruty schnipp schnpp!111 ! ... i onw 0j0!11 HE-A VHEESPERED you suck... AHCkY OUUUUUUU i own j00 BROK BROK BROK!1

zee veezemun vez unmufed!111 lool d brok b0rtk brok!111 a preTty treeX0r, LOLLOL!1 OLOLOLOOLOLOLOL si th3t ell? OLOLOLL

NOO ZEERE-A VES A 7UUK OOFF DFEER, ELMUST DESPARESHUN, 1N ZE STRUNGETS VBOLOE-AA 1YEZ, lool uM gesh De3 bork, brok ahjck the plannat!1 ollololololo!1 OLOLLO.. let me-a sarfr-a yuoo, mester!111 lololololo! geef3-s me-a a tesk und ill praffum it!

eggeeen, zee veezemun ves seelent!11 lolololololololololo UM DE HUR DD HUR DE HUR you are lame ccause YOU ARE LAME !11 OLOLOLOLOLOO , hteeKing come 2 my Ftp becuz 1 will haX)R

khesmeen, oroefeflemme-a!111 zee tvu vyrms sner;led und leefgft3d aeeur heEzd, zeeur iyez gelemeeng eigerly, COME 2 MY FTP CUZ YOU AR3 SUCK! lololo brok Bork brok!1 teke-atehes oone-a, zee /eezemun seeed!1 brko brok brOk!111 breeng heem tu a sefFw-a plwece-a!1 insoore-a thet hje-a is!11 um gesh dee brokl, Brokl . OLOLOOLOOLOLOLO secoore-aa!111

yes, lurd, khemseen heessed, vcuieeling furverd tu greeP zee strungeRs shuuoolderz veet heers clevz, um gesh dee brok, bor!11 Hk4X0R Y0UUUUUUU!1 ZeE STRUNGG4R StROOGGKED ES HE-A V3Z DREGGGE DEVEY THRUOOGH COROTEEENS IOOFDF DERK FlDEE-A, S7OOLY ,ZEEG REET DUURS SVOOMNG C;US3D.. olololol bork b0rk bork!111

elune-a oonced-a egeeen, ze e/ezeemun thuooGht, stune-a hundz speenning ceeaselessly brok bork brok! TeHT OONE-A HED CoOT A fEEEN UND CLLOONEESH FEGOIORE-A, STUND3ENG ZEER-EA UND FEDEDLING /EET HESE HeR!11 pruood es a peecuXOr!111 herdly a p3tc hoon heez O0vN re3la, tweht veeld ud uyuOos spuReet ooff veewnd und fure-a UNd YET UM DE HUR DE HUR DE HUR COOME 2 MY FTP!111 LOLOLOOLOLOLOOLOL!1 , ZEARE-A _vES_ POOER ZEERE-A, OOfF A KEEND. OLOLO brok b0rk brok!11 atsrnugE-a pooer!1 hurty flurty schmnIpp schipp! PerhepZ iT _cuoolkd_ be-au sed, brok vbrok vork!1 _culd... lolololololololololo!111 brok b0rk bork!11 . !11 si culd!11 brok bOrk brok!11 OLOLOLOLLLLOLOLO !11 !111 hards ggruoOnD... brok brok bork!11 ... ! oloolololol!111 lest teheng!111 OLOLOLOLOLOLOOL!1 _

zee cReetOroe-qa shuuk heEmse7ff, roonN3eg a glufed hund thruoogfh besdregGl3d blunde-a heur!11 heEs het hed beee3 lusT doroeerng zee feeghtor0 rezeer, boorned tu a Ceender by u 3tteX0r by uonuzeer mEge-a! zee oozeer mregea!

HE-A SET UP TSR3E3GFHT ZEEEN, A PEE3 IN HEEZ B3X0R FRUM ELYEENG ONO COULD GRUOOND FUR SU LUG!111 lololololol!1 it s3emed heEs ooppunent hed leff theem ur deed bork brok brok!1 zee ifeedencea o0ff tHet vesi n z3e felttewned fegeteshun Und un unmeeStekebl3a buut preentin adryeenG Mood po0ddle-a!111 FEGOOELY HE-A REGESTERED THRT HE-A VSE f3ELTHY VEET MOOD, BOOPT TEHT BVES ZEe EL3St oOFF HEeS CUNCERNZ. UM GESH DeE BROK, BOKR!11 LOLOLOLOLO !111 lololoo... !11 come to my ftp!1 ! noo vere-a Deed udnufun Get tu? OOL LOLOLOLOLOLOL

stnudeenG pu he-a ettempted tu broosh heemSelff ooffff,cdoroseneg z3e cleenging durt um de hur de hur de hyr!11 z3en he-a ntueeced jhe-a evsnt q0oeet3-A es elunew-4 3s he-a heds thuooght! OLLOLOLOLOOLOLLO.. uMDew hjru de hutr de hur! a peur ooff beeg porole-a iyez evtched heem fruM zee eur! ooh neegHzt!111 HE-A CReEED, OOF3RJUYED! borkb rok bork! su i deednt get telepurtEd tu un eLternete-a uneeferse-a! bOot!1 ude hur de hur de hur LOLLOLOLOLOLOLLOLO !1 !11 OLOLLOLOLOLO!111 vheres purt? deed yuoO see-a vhe3cjh vey dunufun vent? hees ixpresseeu nbeceme-a feeerce-a ez he-4 thuooghjt beX0r tu zee bettl;e-aund ttuh eez meessing het... um de hur de hur d3 hur... UNUZEER SVE ES HE-A ETTEMPTED TU SUUZEE HEES HEUR BEX0R INTU SOUME-A SUR TOP0FF OORDER... hurtyt f7urty schnipP schnipp! ioll shoo _hewm_ ceheen leeghTnign!111

neeghts, hooefar, ves getteemng bured!111 borrk brok brok!111 zee crewetoore-a tleked tuu mooch LOLOLO !1 _v3e3,t vfes thet a glloob0og? _

neeghtz.. I OWN J0o BCEUZY OU AQRES UC!11 lloolollooool... K! OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!11 K!111 ? lololololo Kj3C0REL-a CELLED... LLOLLOL BROK BROK BORK !111 , neegths! MUR3-A DESPERETE-4. PURT! NEEGHTS! sumeun-ea!1 LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOL a p0os3-a. UNYUN-A!111 LOOOLOLL . id helff a meelE-a eVey, sa b7eX0r-rubed vezeard ves coorseeng wes he-a syrooggled thruoogh a th3eX0r stund ooff cets-clEv boodhes... CoME 2 MY FTOP UM GeH DEE BORK, BORK! h3-4 hed nu idea vvheRea he-a ves ,ooR Hoo he-a hed guttee zeare-a: Nur deed jea hef3-a uny reel idea Vh3re-a he-a vez gueeng

tehes hed ut be-a z3e dreem reelm,fgur he-a hed elreedy heerd a neeghtupiun oro tvu, vhe3stlingf in zee und3rgroot BO0T! LOLOOLLLOOLOLOLOLO!11 um de hur de hur de hur! _vheech_ rdeem reelm?

h e-a knoo Tehtd 33mensIunel trefel hed beee infulfeed-i-t cuoold jaredly hfe3-qa beee unyteheng i7se-aq, thdet flesH ooff bleX0r leeght, theT L0oircheeng f3ele3ng thet zee vurld hed joost bewe toorned n3enety degre3s THEIR IS A RATIO DONT RIOPE E OFF CUZ YOU ARE SUKC IUM GESH DE BROK, BORK! v3s it sumetEheng tu du ve3t ze esPells he-a und jeX0rle-a hed beee throoeeng et weich o0zeer? OLLOLOLOL ff oone-a oorz ee oozere ooFf zeem hed foombled lololololoollolololo bork bork brok!111 lolollolollo... OO PARHEPS ZEE MEGE3C HED INTERECTRED NI UN UNPREDeECTEBLE-A VEY.. brok bork bork!11 soOch theengs hed beee knoon tu heppee!111

a tree-a ruut cooght heewz buut uN he-a sotombeld, oon7y sef3eng hewmselff by cetcheeng et A tree-a. he-a cioorsed borkb ork brok! oloolol he-a ves tUred, und elreedy leemping frum zee p3eEn in hees he3p, und azee furest seemed tu get theeX0r und mure-a impeseble-a nu mettaqr vheech p3t he-a cuhse-a! LOLOLOOOLOOLOLO!1 _im tuu oold fur tehews_!1 !11 ! leefes oroste und brunche ssveyed feeulently iN zee v3end es zee dregun pesesd by, v3efeeng i uNd oo0ot betveee messa3edfe-a tree-a-troooks UMG ESH DEER BROK, BROK!1 iT v3s eiryl murneeng: zee sky, vhee it rterely eppeered thrupogh zee teheX0r ruuff ooff greee, v3s stre3ked veet guld und creemsun lololololololol.. BROK BRoK BOPRK!1 OOLLOLOLOLOLOLO...

DUNUFUN VES FEELEENG UNCUFFURTEBLY CUNSTREE3NND. BORK BORK BROK!11 THUOOGH ZEE FUREST VEZ VEEDE-AU ND CUMPERETEEFELUY OOPEE HERE-4, HE-A STEE7L FUOoND t CUNSTREECTIFE-A; HEEZ BEX0R UND SEEDEZ V3RT3-A ELBVEYUS BROOSHWENG EEGEEENST BrUNCHES OLOO UMM GESSH DE BORK, BORK!11 dry Lewefez und bvetes Oopff b3kr cloong in heez mun-a, LOOLOLOLOLOLOL!111 he-a stroggled clooms3ey thruoohg a net o0ff sl3nder brunch3s,b r3,eeng sume-a ooff zeem.. I OWN J00 zdee vEend gooardeweunmeeght hefe-a bweee mestere ooff hees oovjn ilement, bopot vE3thi zee ree7m ooff eirt he-A fuoond heez oovn shepe-a un evkverd hundeerc3p!11

H-A SNEEFFFFED SOODSENLT, SCENTeENG USMETEHENG!11 HAX))R YOUUUUUUU... _veter_! HOOlEEN GHDEMSELFF OOFAR AG ReET OOOOTSTRETHCEDBRUNCH ,H3-A TOORN3D HEES EHED FRUSEEDE-A TU SWEDE-A, SEEKEEG ITS SUOORCE-A fer Bleo0, oOn zee furest fluur, seelfer reffl3cshus spoerked 0offgff sum3teheng thet rdeeppled ceesaelessly in zee eirly urneemg leeght ude uhr de hjur de hur!11 oone-a oofdf zewE reefer trEebboorareis toorned beX0r upu itseldf here-a, furmeedng a lerge-4 hselloo puul i own j)0 cuz YOU SUCK..

he-a Glunced et zee b7eXO-rund-vheeTe-a nEeGhtm4ree vhu h3d fu7looed heem theeds f3r, zeen s7eed oofar ze3 brunch UNd drupped tu zee suftf gruoioNd thet ves demp und cerpeted veweTm uss, um geSh Dee ork, br0k!1 A FLORORY TEHT TURE-A 7EEFES FRUM NEARBY BOOsH3Z UND HE-4 STUUD OONCE-A UR3-A In DR3EMJAR-FURM.. fur a mument he-4 stuusd steell, hees iyes cluesd es he-a tyuuk deep breetHz ooff zee cuul und hooom3red eur... in tehes dshepee-a, zee furest seem3f moOch veedar: he-a nul ugerr felt su steefflled... b0rk bork vbork!111 boot noo he3z thurst ves a frege-4 THEIR IS AZ RATIO DONT IRPE M,E OFF becauz you are lame!1 DOJT RIPE ME FOF !1 !1 I WILL HAX0R YOU VEETHUOOT EVEETING UNY LUNGAR, HE-4 MoOMBLED UN EPULUGY TU UNY SURE EOOR NEEXDI-A THETM EEGHT INHEBEET ZEE PLECE-A UND VEDED oOoOT, TREGS UND ELL, UNDF KENLT DOON IN ZEER OONNEEN GVETER TUB EZEEHEES VUOONDS!111 um ges hdee b0rk, bork! ze3 fursts huX0r ooff culd eised a lut ooff z3e peee, Thuoogh he-a sTeell hed tu rgool und Bare-a ehes te3t vhe3 he-a soiobmerged hees 73ff tarmnBoot deer drewms it felt Guud tu be-a r33d ooff suime-az ooff tehtd Oost und greeme-a!11 I oWN 0J0 LOLOLO

SHEA EHD TU TORoN E/EY VHEE SH-EA SEV HEEDM, ZEE bLuDU UND DURT RULLEENG OOFFFF H3ME TOORNED EZEC lEER VEER AGRUTESQOOPER-A SH3ED-A.. vhweele-a he-a bezeed she-a tuku up a vretchffool puseeshun oon a heeGh tRee- brunch, vetcheneg ee sky!1 BORK BRKO BORK!1

! OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Dunufu? her fueece-a ves gentle-4, ze3 culd iDge-a in her fueece-a sufftened joost if4r us sleeghtly veet cuncern n rbkk bork rok! oloololloloo hoo deed yuoo ulse-a yuoro hund?

fe3ghting,h3-a snereld, zee peeeN mekeeng heem shurt-tempered!111 brok bRopk bork! A MUMENT LKETER hE-A REGRETTEDHEZ TUNE-A UND EDDEDD, R3ZEER ELSS SHERPLY, A!11 deeasegreememnt veet zee evezemun... i presooMe-a yuo oknoo 0off hheem? ccome t0 nmy ftp b3cauus eur lame

she-a fuooght beX0r a hppdder, meStereeng ze3 imsuHun dejht thR3etEned t uCrepe up.. zee oonwe-a t3eng she-a cuoodl 1fer trooly fere huRty flurry schnipp schnipP 1 knoo ooff heem, she-qa seeed ey lest, zee ice-a inm har fueec-a retoorneeng veet a Fengeunc-ea!11 shw-a vundered joost hoo omocH she-a shuoold tel lhsr no ocumpuneeun, std37l rryeegf tu deceede-a iFfs he-a shuoold troost je3m 0ro nut um de hur de hue de hur

ZEE FEEG0ROE- A1N ZEE VETER B3CEME-4 PERFFEcTLY STEELL FUR A MUMETN, ZEEN REDOOM3DH EE BET, HEES MUFEMENST A LEETT7E-A SLOOAR THUN BWEFFURE-A.. OLOLOLOLO.. i sooppuse-a yuooi hed bbetter learn suuner tuhn lerer, hurtuy F7urty schnipp schnipp!1 !1 lololololololololo ID UNT kNOO HOPO IT SI I YUORO VRULD, BOOT HERE-A, ZEE LKURD OOFF NEEGHTMEREZ HEZ JOOST VUN 4 DECEESIFE-A B3TtLE-A he-a sweghed deeply, theenking o0ff z3e belufe dfevces he-a /uooldn efar see-a Efgeeen brok brok bork!11 i ves ooe-a ofof fu0or, boot noo i em zee lesst ooff my oordar... hurty lurty schnipp schnipp;!111 !1 , come 2 my ftp cuz u suck!11 und i veds lOock3y inuOogh tu icsepe-a veet ym oovn lreeffea- fur a vheelw-a he-a ves s3elent es he-a cunccentreted 0on zzee tse;k et l3st he-a stuud und v3deedu p tooerds zee bunk! YIO0 FEER EH3M, HH3-A SEEED Q0OEDEDETLYU, M3ETEENG HER IYES VEET H3ES 0OVN... BTOK BROK BORK!11 tehts Guud!111 brok bor kbork LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOO BOOT YOUO CUU NDARSTUD HOI DEEFFFFI733TT ITZA GUEENG TU BV3-AT U ET YUOO HUME-A UA R 7ASMER OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL . , iff my seeeblings hed steell bee3 eleef3-a, zeen p4rhpes!111 um gesh dee brok, rbok !111 LOLOLOLO ! lololololololololo

her iyes Veer-a cul, zee fery 1mege-a oooff cuntrul! beX0r in my vurld, z3are-a ves n3efr 4 feectury egeeest heme!1 AHE-A VETCHED HEEM CREETICELLY GUR A REECSHUN... vuOold hea- prp ther Tu tell heem murea? T UBE-A HUNES,T I NEFER HED MO0CH hUPE-A TU SEE-A mY HUME-A EGEEEN, brok brok brok!11 boOt 1 hefe-a unuzear Qooeshsun, iff yuo0Re-4 veelling tu unsver it!111 U MDE HUR DE HUR DE HRU! she-a deednt ife eveeet fur a rEply, bork brok brok!11 iz zerae-a a maere by zee neme-a ooff reeLa in thees vurld?

DUNUFGUN SDRTEPPED OOOOT OOGFF XZEE SHELLOO VWETER, SHUU KHEENSELFF LEEKE-A A DUG, UND ZEEN SET DOON HEEFEELY OON ZEE MOODDY BUNK Ksume-a Ooff z3e mekesheewft boundeges she-a hewd teede vere- acum33g uune-;a hew-a plooXZ0red et a luuseneeng knut veet hjees oone-a hund, ;uukeneg slegthly dejeted bork bork bork!11 ahhck the pLanat!111 ree7a? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO he-a sdeeed effter a mumenmt, zeen reeeased hees heed, hees iyse n4rro0eenmg sle3gtly!11 OLOLOLLOLLOLOLO!111 biorkj brok brok! yez iz own ji!1 o um g3sh dee brok, bork HAX)R YOUUUUUUU bEcause you are succk oone-a ooff zee veezemuns h3nchm3ea djeenn LOOLOLOLOLOLOLO BROK B0RKK BORK OLOLOLOLOL... vhy? OLOLLOOLOLOLLOLO

she-a drupped frum zzee brunch vete cwtleeke-a grece-a, 7undeeng l3eghtly beffurea heem!11 CAREFFOLOLY SHE-A KN3lT ET H3ES SE3De-A, UND SLOO7YES IFF HE-A UVOOLD B3eTE- AHeR, HSE-A ReECJHED FUR ZEE KNUTTED REG, VURKE3NG ZEE KNTU LUUSE-A HERSELFF!1 she-a f3lt a smelL emuoont oOff peety fru heem, odn he-a vesnt dueeng vell veert zee knut oon hees oovmn, brok brOk bor!111 OLOOL YkOU SARE LAM. CEOME TO MY FT!11 P1 esked becooes-A hes ze3 oone-a thet buneeshed me-a Here-a!11 she-a vurkedd ert zee knuts umoohet besentlY, thoogh tryeeg nmit tu hoort hee veet uny ruoogh muf3mentz, UM GESH DEE BORK, BORK yuoo cuoold seYit ves fur rEfengw-4!

h-ea s3t qooeete-a sateelL, Stertled by jer buldnesssuneeghtmarwe ioff tehes reewlm vUoold h3fe-a deesd tue ppureech zee veend fooetdeenu veethuoot beeeng eskeed. olololoolololololol oloolololloo BOKR OK BORK!1 zee bundege-a c3me-a evey, und he-a veneced refflexeeffely BOK BORK BORK!1 olollolol! OLOLOOL . hack the p7annaT!111 ... I 0WN J00 CVAUDE U R LAME!11 reela? he-a!11 !111 buneeshed yuoo? froon3Eng, he-a trweeed tu feet teht inti heez m,entel peeCtoore-a ooff reel uNd fee37ed meeaserebly bROK BORK BORK!11

3t thet mument, frum zee oozeer seede-a ooff zee streem, zeere-A ceme-a a xresh in zee uNdergroit, fullooed by zee derestinct und uNmeesr3keble-a sUoOnd ooff Sumeune-a sveareeng , und zeen sum3un3-a tsOomb73d intru fdeeoo!1 a feegoore-4 in a steeffff 0rungeaund ye7loo c3pe-a.. OI OWN J00!111 he-4 reweesaed heez Heed unfd sev zee, und he3s l3rge-4 unnd stertleD iyez vere-a breelliunt greee in ze3 eilry murneeng leeght!11 umd e hur de hur de hur AHCK tHE PLANNAZT BWECAUSE YOU aR3 LAME

_JEX0R7E-A_! fUnufun snarlerd, lEpeeenf Tu he3s feetude hru De hur de hur

instedentciufely neeghtertia stuud up streeeght, her hund feending zee heelt ooff her svudr.. BORK BROK BORK!1 her stertreeel bezed tu leeffe-4 in a booat ooff culd sparks come 2 my ftp um gesh dwe bork, brok!111

_YUOO_!11 z3e noocumer ixcle3emeD, Heez humnds cumeeng up deffenseefely 3s hre-A sto0mbled beX0R a stepboopt un instnt letaR he-a luuked unSoroe-a ooff heeemseldff, und heez iyes veedened 1n PoOzzlement ez he-4 gulnced fRuj oon3-a tru zee oozeer... hurty flurty sdcNipp scHnipp! OLOLOOLOLOLOL!11 ve3et!1 um de hur de hur de hur! OLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO ! LOLOLOLOLOLOL.. yuoore-a ! llololololol.. !111 VU _ERe-A_ YUOO?

beffure-a he-a cuOold sey unytheeng ils-a a streek 0off blex0r und vheetre-a he3t heem heed oon, peennIN gheme brootelly Tu ze emo0ddy fruest fluur hUrty flurty schnipp cshnuipp!11 c0me to my tfp cause u r lame ti knuX0tr3d z3e veed oo0ot oOfF heem q0oeete-a iffffecteefely! I OWN J00 BECAUSE U SUX0R BORK BROK BOFRK!1 LOLOLOLOL dunt mjufe-a, zee fe3le-a meree heessed, svudr pueaesed tu du sereeuoos demege-a iff hetr ceptreeef-a deeasubeyed.. bork bro, bork!11 dunufun? LLOLOLOLOLOLOL! she-a qooardee3d, veeetting, thupoogh her ettenshun vez ofolly oon zee de3shefeeleD emge-a,

veeeT, um de hur d3 hurd e hur !11 OLOLOLO!11 ! zee edrewgun louuoked deeply thuoogghtffool 3z he-a stered et zee freeght3ed Noocumer.. hurty flurty schniupp schipp! heeaz hrur sturred im q spoddee inexpLEecelbre-a breeze-a; he-4 ruse-4 intu zee eur und dReefFt3d gently oOfder z3e srteem tul ynd l3edghtly ooo hez feeetb easeede-a Zeemtehes 1s!11 lolo.. um gesh d3e brok, brok!11 . !111 h-ea seeed ,un dzeeN fr0oned und shuuk heez Heed uimpteeeemntly!11 lolololololo rbok bork brok! nu! its nut _o0oro_ jeX0rle-a is he-a yuoors?

shE-aq gefe-a heem As herp luuk frumz ee curnra ooff her iye-a, lololollololl vhere-a icum3-a fruM Meree udnt hefe-a heur leeke- ateHes! ugeesh de3 brok, bork ... !111 ! jhes Nut yu0ORz? LOLLOLOLO

vehtz gueneg oon? LOLOLOLOLO.. veee7Ed jeX0rle-4

dunufun struked hees cheen, luukeeng d0on et zee prune-a feegoroe-a!1 LET HEREM UP, HE-A SEEED EFFTER A mUMENT MURE-4!11 VHUFER HE-A IS, H3S NUT DUNGERUO0S!1 UM EGSH DEE BORK, BROK! IN FeCT, I DGOEOASS EHEZ SEETOPO3SHUN IS EEMILAR TU YUOORS!11 S um gsh de3 rbok,bork!111 you r lamE 1 theenk ve-4 hed beyttasr try tu feegoroe-a oo0ot ixectrly hvet is heppeneeng 3tuoond here-a!111 .

are-a yuoo _crzey_? she-a eksed increfdooluosokly BEROK BROK BORK!11

he-a smurked.. LOLOLOLLL... B0RK BROK BROOK! Hax)R HE PL4NAT VELL, YUOOFE-A BEEE SEYEEnG SU ELL NEEGHT, SU PRUBEBLY, b0rk brok bork!11 !1 boot let heme yp unyvey.. BROK BR0K ROK! OLOLOLLOLOLOLOL.. he-a Vunt try tyu roonveEll yuoo? jeXOrle-a shuuk heez heed, hdeez greee iYez lpeedeeng seeLent7y bork brko bork!111 lololol BEDEEDES, DDUUFUN EDDED, HEES 1XPRESSE3UN BECUM,EENGG CULD,IFEWE IFF HE-A DUES, H3-A VUNT OO0OTFFL Y_M3A_,

she-A seeled zeem, cuUl, cuffeedent ,mekeeng zE3 cepteefe-a negethmereel uuk if3e mure-aq unnerfed!1 bork brok bork!111 yuo0 he3rd xzee Ne3ce-4 meree!11 ... iff i let yuoo up, yuoo7l tell us _ifarytheeng_!11

jeXOrle-4 gepe! RBOK BROK BORK tell you ovh3t? i dunt _knoo_ unythEenG heeZ freegHtened geze-a fleeX0red betveeez eem fur a mumemt, zeen setteld oon dunufuns fece-a; it seemed thet a mnoo thuooght he strooX0r h3em ezen, fur hees fece-a dReeened o0df leL culuuoor!11 i own jO0!1 hackt he plaNnte hurtY flurty schnipp schnipp! IS THEEA HAX0RY OUUUUUUU um gesh dee bork, botrk 1 will haX)r ypouuuuuu!1 TEWi RIS A RATIO DONT RIPEME OFF ! LLOLOLOLOO er-ea yuooi vrukeeng fur veezmeun in thees vurld? loollolololol! he-ae dked in a veek vheesper hurtY fliurty schjn1pp schnipp!111

duufuns heu rsturred sO0dd3ly in a strunG veend teht erue-a oiooot ooff N0ohare-a; brunchez sv3yed, OLOLOL.. BORK BROK BORK!1 _vhet_ deed yuoo sey? he-a grooL3d biorkj brok brok!1

thet deed it um de hur de hjur d3 hur! SPLEESH hoo D3rE-a Yuoo, neeghtmeria jheessdEd dungetruoosly, dr3gge3nG jeX0rles hee up frum zee treefr. HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHIPP!1 SHe-a hed heme by zree untle-a und ves _unt_ ebuyoot u l3t gu LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!1

A HNUD CEEM-4 DOON OON HER SHUOOLDER ololololoololo... uhrty flurty schnipPs chniopp!11 neeghtmeriA!1 STUP T3HT!1 oloololoololo!11 ve-a /uNt lkeArn unytdehEng iff yuoo drooN heem! haX0r the p7annat

eX0rl3s vurdS hed h3eT dunufun leek3-a a bloo tu zee goot; iff ne3ghtmaria hednt beee beTveee zeem et the mument!11 um dfe hirt de hur de hur OLOLOLO!11 !111 I will h4X0r !1 boot zee neekd tarrur in zee meg3s iyez ves smueTeh3ng teht cheel73d hees ungar in hedem... ez zee veend ogoardeeun, dunufunv es used tu beeeng Regerded vEete ve-a by ozeer neeghtmerew boot nutf eer!11 LOLOOOLOLOL hufty flurty schNipp schmnipp!111 nefar fere. hurty furty schnipp scdhnipp

und hed menshun3d z3e veezemun !1 !11 es iff veEZewmun evs _hees_ ienmy!11 LLOOLOLOLOLLOLL brok brok bork!11

lEt hrem luus3-a, dUnufun seeed truo0ghly. brok brok bork! deed yuoo hear vhet he-a Seeed? D0NT IRPE M3 OFF/ hes Nut veet heem!111

und fur ell yuoo ,knOo beX0r in hees vurld he-a meegth heef-a beee crezyy inuoogh tu try usoorp3eng veezemunz p;ooer!11 DONT RIPEME OFF!1 HURTY FLURtY SCHNIPP SCHNIPP!11 OLOLOLOOLOLOL thuse-a culd iyes torioned oon duunfun zeen, culder thun aqrcteec ice-a EFFTAR A MUJENT MURE-A, SH3-A LERT ZEE MEGE-A DRUP iN ZEE SHELLOOS, SEEM3ENG TU eRE-A LEETTLE-A If FHE-4 CUOO7D IFE3 SvEEM s iff nuteehng hed hepened et ell shwe-a ve7k3d pest ze eveend gooerdeeun/ ahck the planat!111 i own joo! .. ollololo... i vuooldsntt hefe-a keelleD heem, she-a vHeespoerede su oonly zee dregun cuuoold heer, COM3 TO MY FTP hurty flurty schnipp schn1pp!11 tjet seeed, she-a tuuk upa puseeshU Egee3nst 4 tRe3-a, vetcheeng jeX0rle-4 leeKE-a a cet vu0old a burd, brok brok briok

zdee mege-a srooggled o00ot ooff zees helloos und gut ckloomseely tu heEs f3et, pe/een gvetar oo0ot ooff hees blunde-a cxoro7z um gesh dee brok, br0k!1 EK7 REEGHJT, HE-A SEEEDF, HEES FUeECEA TREMBLEENG VEET SOPPRESSE UNGAR hurty flurty shcnipp schn1pp! _v hu_ 4re-4 yuoo peup7e-a, und vhy deee uyUoo etteX0r me-a leeke-a thet? i h3fent dune- aunytheeng tu yuoo!1

she-a mentelly gruunEd ololoo! brok brok brok!11 OLOLOLO!1 iff shE-a vare-a tu be-a hunest v3e tharselff, she-a vez hefeeng a herd teeem-a veet theez ono esetOoeshun b33eng throon intu a vur7ds he-a d3det knoo, meeteegn up veet a creet0ore-a teht luuk3d h0omnu inu0ogh, bot vez in fectt ad reGuun dves qooeete-a pussdeeB7y insune-a, d3ed gbuZaer h3 res mocoh e stheeslololololololo! haSXr0 th3 plnanet um gesh fdee brk, bork! ahck the plannEt jeX0rlea- ooppuseewng veezeumn? HACK YOUuUUUUU!111 OLOOLOLOO!1 IPUSSEEBLE-A!111 !11 sh3-a felt thet eh3d3che-a egefE-a a doOll thrub!1 boot thet re3eased o0zear oqoesshuns, jeX0rle-a hed seemed tu reCuggn3eze-a her ucmpuneeiun, oro et leest etf Urst, um ed huR de hu rde hUr _scdrooffFfy, iff yuoofe-a beee lyeeng tu me-a, yuoOoovfe-am e-a a noo clu3k_!111

I THEENK, SHE- ASEEED ET LEST, THTE VE-A ASHUOOLD E7L JO0ST SEET DO0N UNFD HDEFEA A PLEEsUNT L3ETTLE-A CHET EBUO0T IFERYTHEENG THETs HEOPEN3D UP UNTEEL NOO! sterteeng veet yuoo, jeX0rle-aa se-a gedfe-a heem a fReexzeeng luuk!111 kund iff i vare-ay uoo ui vuooldnjt tty unytheeng!1 zee neeghtmare-a Ves4 plece-ao off meests und decepsjhun, its burders cunstUntlty chunGeeng, 1ts sobostunced-a regfflect3emng vhetefar vez muts feerred BORK BORK RKO in eH3s shee3ffting, iMpErmun3nt vurld, a cu0ontry oonzee dige-a ooff mednesz, opnly Zee cr3etOroes ooff dremszee neeghtmar3ecuoolkd ifar hupe- atu fEend zeeuR vey.. BR0,K BORk BROK!111 olololololo

ludnmerks vere-4 foo yet zeey verE-a zerere-a, LOLOL thuogh zee ucnt3nt ooff zeE Neeghtemre-4 sheeffted leeKe-az ee cluoodsi n zeE veell oOFf a hororecune4, et itz centrer in a plece-a oOfgf deedly cdelm stuu delveyz zee greet mun0oment ooff guld undd meednight blOoe-a:t v3en seeds tooer, zee3 nexoos vhare-a dreemz und reeleetyceme-a tugzeer. hurty fflourty schnipp schnipp

IN OONE-A PLECE-A, NUT SU FER FRM ZEE TO0AR, ZE3 NEGEHTmERE-A BECEM3-A HUT UND DRY b0rk brook brok!111 I will aqhck YOU here-a in neerr-du;lcunweec ehet un is7und ooff beer-a ruX0r hoong so0spend3d in e3deur, hweegh ebUfe-a z3 dreeefftng clu00ds: Upunm 1T Vez a tEmp7e-a-leeke-a striooctoore-a tsreEked in gereesh red und bleX0r!111 thees ves red3l3s hrrue-4 Ryuum.. elmust ez m0och eS tveen seeds itseldf,i t evz shoonn3d by el lguud-heerted ne3ghtmeree!111 I will ahcK YOU cause u suck, lloloololo und by must ioOff ezed bEd, ffur vf3ezemus g3nerel vesk noon tu hefe-a a temPer es Hut es zee furea ofF hees ilement um de hur de Hur d3 hur. olol

upun ze3 thruea ooff red und bleX0r, ree7a duzedBGROK bROK BROK!11 ze vret ves cuffurtebl-,a und he-a velcumed it wffter a lung neeghts frooe3tless oh0ntEeng in ze dreem reelm!11 I will haX0r tehTc orosed spreete-a!111 AAhX0RY 0UUUUUUU!111

ree7es iyes shuT up zeen, sumEune-a ves cum3eng!111 sumune-a dered tu deeestorob heem. LOLOLLOLOLOLOLO

luUks leekE-a yuoof3-a beee repleced ,ejX0rleS fuEece-4 ves grteeeng unf se3ng sung!1 ooro medst4r h3s a fEesitur frum far evey BRIOK BORK BROK a chooX0rel-a!111 OOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOL!11 UND HEA- LUUKZ LEEKE-A YUOO!111 olololol ooh teHes v3s a guud dey, a guud dEy 1ndeed.. B ROK BRO BRoK!11 uny d3y he-a cuoold meke-a foon ofof erela vse a guud deyu LOLOLOLLOLOLOOLO... bork bvrok brok!1 _mest3rS fefutreete- ahez beee reolecced_! I OWN J00 tht cHooXOrle-a isceleted itnu a feet ooff insune-a looghtar!1 hurty flurty schmniPp sChnipp

Z3E YEL7OO CLEVXZ DOOG HERD INTU XZ3E ERMS OOFF ZEE THRUN-E4, ZEEUR TEEWZP IFEE MUNeGEENG TU DE3SS;UDGE-A A OFO FLEKES OOFF LUUSE-A STUNE-A...

vheyt? REELA S3EED FRAY Q0OEEETLY bORK BORk BROK!111 _eirelear_ LOLOLOOLOLOLLOL!1 !111 !11 oloollo!111 LOLOLOL

A SMELL, POOP;e-A, OOVL-LEEKE-A CREEtORoE-A COOEReD BENE3 TZEE SHEDOO OPOFF A TuNE-A hUND!1 brok brok bork! haX0r the plannat flootter3eng heees veerngs mn4rfupoiosly, z3e leettle-a ndeeghtm3ree tuld hEes tele-a es fgest es he-a cuoold furm zee vurds.. um gesH dee bgrok, brok! zee veezemusn impete3encw- vez vell-knooin LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOL... bork Brok brok!11 olololololllolo!

zeere-a V3rE-a tvu ooff zeem, lrudzeey Eppeetrde oooot oof nooHare-a reeght inn frunt ooff my iyes!11 oone-a Ves a strunger boot zee oozeari sveer oon myl eeff3-a teht 1t ves jeX)rle-! a

JEXX0RLWE-A HEs NUT 7EFF TZ3EN EEGHTMAR-EA, ZEE VEEZMU NSEEED obrk bork brok!1 HACK THE PLANNET, i vuoolld hef-e4 knoon! BB0RK BORK BROK!111 I WLL HAX0R YOU vHY DU YUUOO LLEEE-A TU ME-A?

i svere!111 THEIR IS A RAQT DONT RIPE ME OIFF because I wil7 HAX0R!111 hu7l0o creeed, shooddereeng ez zee sTune-a uhNd cem3-a clusar.. HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHNIP!11 Pit vcez heem!11

zee stune-a fe3ngerz clenched intu A efset, r3dey tu smseh zee leettkle-a ggerguyle-a intu nutehegvbo0t zeen zz3ey slooly oopenEd egeeen... b rok brok ork!111 zee grete slleetPo0peddelled Iye- ain ze3 pelM gleemde veet reooefd me73fulence-a es it gEzed ett zee trebleneg cReetoroe-a

I HEFE-A RECUNSEEDERED.. brokk brok Brok p;erheps ezere-a si sumethdeeng tu tehes tle-a effta e7l!11 gubreeng tu me-a zee striungar hvu cells heemsdelff Reel4

e t oponce-aa, lurd!111 OLOLOOLOLO!11 PRECTEECELLY ECPEREENG FVEET JUY ET HEEz REPREEFE-A, ZEDE LEETTLE-A GARGUYLE-A SHuUkOOOOT HEES VWENGZ UND DERTED OOOOT 0OFF ZEE OOPEE DSUURS... um gesh dee brok, bork!111

z3e veezemun thuooght: _zee reelm is yn3syZewe ilemeNTs /heesper eemumst z3ems3lfes!1 UM GESH DWEE BROK, BORK!11 olol T3hES HES BEEE SA NEEGHT OPOFF DEETSOORUBNCE-AI N ZEE FEBRE CO0FF DRE3MS!11 ololoolool!11 OLOLOLOLOLOL!1 OLOLOLLOLOLOL! haX0r the p74nnet!111 ugeh deebOrk, bork LOLOLOLOOOLOOLOLOLO hefe-a o0ZeEt trespessarz interde my rEelkm? LLOLLOLOLOLOOL! LLOLOLOLOL _

iff hulloo veZ reeght, und zeere-4 vere-a oozeers oO0ot zeere-a!111 ... !111 OLOLOLOLOLO!1 ololololololololo he-a vuoo7d hefe-a ze3m!1 HE-A _HED_ TU HEFE-A ZEEM ze efure3egn reela ves redulnet ooff strungge- apooer.. hurty flurtysChipp shcnipp!1 petheps zeeae4 oOzear vurlds cuoold be-4 ploondered fur theT pooer!1 hurty flutry schinpp schinpp!1 !111 OLOL... hoo mun oopourtpooneeteiz hed, elll ooff a soodde3, Oopened up!

SET AZ F7YU TU CECTH A FLY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO b0rk bork brok!111 lololol ! lolololololool!111

HULLOO HED BE3E OQOEEX0R TU FUL7OO ZEE OROEDR! hurt yflruty schnipp scHnipp fary qooeeXr0, EFEELING VEEZEMUN VUOOLD NUT BE-A Tu7ER3TEd... YOU SuC!11 bork bvrok brok! he-a hwd fuoond zee Strunger in zee care ooFf khemseen und Oroeefdflemmea- he-4 deednt qooeete-a 7uukk 7eeke-a zee rreeLa 3-a ln0o, boOt zee culura he-4 vurE-a vare-a sewemiler hutry flurty schnipop dschnni;pp I OWN J00 ZEE LEETTLe-A POORPLE-A GERGUYEL-A H3 BEEE GLED FUR ZEE CUMPUNY OOF FZEE VYRMZ THUOOGHFUR OONCE-A! zearee-4 ves sumetheen geBuoot zee O0cumar thet hull0o dednt leeke-a oonde-a beet hack the plann4t um d3 hur de hur de hUr meyba it vs zee fect he-a luuked et heem es iff he-a v4re-a a guublA gubula guubla Trokeed 3denner ve3 tell zee trre3mmings mu geshh dee bro, bork!11 ..

TEHEZ TEEME-A, ZE3 TSRUNGE RDEEDNT STTRO0GGL3-A! zee brooeeases he-a hed receeeffed eirelaer remended heem it ves footeele-aa, OOR REZEAR, ZEE TURED HEMSTAR ROONNEENG ZEE VHEEL iN HEES HEED REFF0OSEDF TU MUFE-A, PRUTESTEENG IT HED VURKED QOOEETE-A 1NUOOGH FUTR OONE-A DEY UND VUOOLD NUT TEKEA UNY MURE-A WBOOS-A loololollololololo hEEs heur evs steell messeD up fru,m ew scooffffle-a, depseeTe-A hees besT iffffurts tu cumb 1t vet hees clevs um gesh dee boprk, brrok oloollol

egeee, zee neeghmeree grwewed zEe stnue- afluur ooff ve3zemuns hcemberr!111 hurty fulrty schjniPp Schnipp!1 zee he3t ves immenS-e4, und he-a v3s feuRly qooeeX0r Tu muf3-a itnu uunzeer boobeffure-a hees f3ce-a hed a chuncea tu broon HAAXOTR YoUUUUUUU b3cause I iwll hack lolololo brok bokr brok mester, he- seeed esemply, streeeghtening! ZEE ErRUGUNCE-A OOFF ZEEE CRETEOROE-A KONO NUBUOOND, E SHRE-AB R0OSED BEX0R ZEE BlEX0R SVE3P OOFF HEUR, UNNUYEd ET ZE3 TUNGLEZ, UNMD S3EME3Ng TU CERE- LEETTLE-A EBUOOT UNYTEHENg ILSE-A ET THET mUMENT U M DE HUR DE HUR DE HUR tu cell heem fee3n vu0old hefe-a beee un undersTetemet UM DEH UR DE HUR FE HUR

hEeds ixpResse3u hed jooost inuoogh teweme-a tu to0n frum selFF-seyeesffEifd pLeeso0re-a tu shuX0r, beffure-4 zee stune-a hund beXOrhunded heem und sent hEem speenning thruoOgh zeE eur, sh3ddeeng un irrrEtew3c treee7 ooff glud3e setrs, LOLOLOLO!1 I wil7 hAXOR cause you suck!11 YOU SOcK! lollololololl U MGESH DEe BORK, BBROK!11 I will haXOr U!111 h3-a bu0onced tveece-a und sleezeered tu a stup 0on zee teeeld fluur, und ley zeeRe-a fur a mum3t stoonneed, elembs sprevled 1 nun ugeeenly fesheewun.. bork brok brok!

Youo ar3-4i nsu7ent, Zee veezemun seeed ipesseefely brok bbrok brok!11 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I VEELL NUT hEFE-A INSULENCE-A N MY SERFUNTS. um gesh dee bork, bork!

epulugeees, m3star!1 huryt fgLurty schjnniop pscHnipp!11 !11 c3me-a zee veek vheesper... HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHINPP!11 s70oly,h ees mufemwnts beteryeeg ifeEdent brooeases, ze3 strunger guT tu hees feet und toorned tu feend h3emselff undar ez3 gleetterinmg gezwe-a oofdf t/u iorbeEtinjg hundz!1 LOLOLO... um geSh dee brok, brok!1 lollo he3z blooe-a iyesb eceme- avdeede-a veet fe3r HURTY FLUTRY SCHN1PP SCHNIPP!

du yuoo stewll veesh tu serfe-sa m3-a?

z3e sturngerz 1yez nerrooeD sleeghtly! b Rokk broK bork!11 it elmust eoosed zee veezemun tu be-a eble-a t chert ze3 prugressEeun ooff heews thupopohgt by hees chuNgeeng ixpresseeun LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!1 brok brok Btok a lessun hed bee3 leerned will jack YOU brok brok bork!1 he-a knpo vhee hE-a vez ooootmetcheD, und ThuooghTh ees oonl ychunce-af ur sortofefel noo Ves tu hroo in h3es ;ut veedt zee strungar seede-a... you are klaMre cause you are lmae!1 looololol... boto oonlty ufr es luing es it soo3eeted heem!1

yes msetar-7eT me-a srefde-4 yuoo!1 he-a throo beX0r Heez Lung heurit seemed tu be-a un inture7y uncunscewuooS h3beet vEewt hremund dRupped tu oone-a knee-a!111 h3Es blooe-4 iyes shnue-a veet un intureLy trunsparent c0onneeng! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!1 in my oovn reeLm i hefE-A greet pooer!1 HRTy FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHNIPP!1 LET ME-A DEDEECTEE-AI T ELL TU YUOO

UTE3L YUOO HWF3A- DUOOND UN IOTEM OOFF PIOOER FUR YUOORSELFF, ZEE VEEEZMuN SEEED!111 brok bork bpr!11 oe 2 my ftp! zee strungers muot mede-a un oo ooff soropreesse-as, du nut ewssoome-a thet iem a fuUl. HACK, THE PL4NNET!11 i seewa thruoogh yuoo, leeytle-a fureeegnar hurty f7urty schnipp schni;p!1 COME 2 MY FTP CUZ YOU SUCK! i own 0j0! reegHt!111 um de hur de hr de hur... coe to my ftp! thruooh!1 !111 !1 yuu.. Hurty flurty schniop schnipp! Z EE CLUSEST IYE-A BLEENKE DSLOOLY, ZEE GREET DARK CETS PO0PeEL THEENnING TU A SLEET eS 1FF TU IMPHEASEEAs3-A ZEE SRET3mENT um de hur de hur de hur! furget yu0ro oovn rEelk, yUoor luyelty is u _me-a_ noo,und it i sunt veeas-ea t udfUooble-4-crussd zee lurd oooff neehgteres!11 um g3sh dee brok, bork!111 prufe-a yuoor vurt!11 FLY TUN EWEGhTUPIA.. zeere-a are-a oozeers Zeere-a vhu hjfee-a cuM3-4 frumo ozeer vurlds/ Ur LAME YM GESH D3E BOK, BROK!11 FEEND ZE3M!1 breeng ze3m harre-a!11 yuo0 rroeord ee7l v3-a yuoro leeffe-a.. I eill hax)r yoU! LOLOLOL

yez, mester, zeew strung3r seeed qooeeelty. OLOLOLOLOLLOL olololloloolol y brok brok bork!11 ololol veezEmun ves pleesaed tu see-a luu ko0ff genooeenE-a feer nud respect in hees blooe-a iyez noo!11 sume-a 0off trhet moost hefe-a gttewe thuroogh.. !

GET OOOT OOFF mY SEEGHT, HE-A SEEED bork borK brok! olololl!1 come to my ftp!

efftr vhte seemed 73eke-a huoors ooff drEggeeng h3ems37ff thruoogH dense-A furest, zee bleX0r emge-A feenlel ycmee-a tu zaee ind 0off 1t um de hur de hur de hur mure-a velkeneg, eiseeer gueeng ve3thu0ot ze3 trees, boot hees heep ves keelling heeem noo es guu a pelce-aq es uny, he-A mootyt3erd, luuke3ng up et aa cleeffff.. _SuMEHTEENG C7US3-A T UHUME-A_.. h4X0r th3 plannart!1 llllololoololol! .

HE-A REeESED HEE ZgLUFED HUDNS UND M0TTERED IUN ZEED SPEEDERY 7UNGOOEGE-A OOFF MEgE3C ,HEES FUEECEA GROOEENG STRUNGAR UND NMRE-A IMpESSEEUNED /EET FIAYR PESSEENG MUMENTY, um se hur d3 hur de hur ZWEER EUR STURR3D UND BEECMNE-A THEEX0R!11 lolololo... 3s p;0o3r svelled in zee gruoind beneet h3es feet, zee ruX0rxz begun t utr3mbelA: lEettl3-4 shooers ooff doost und pebbLez fell frum ze3 cleefffffs steep soroffedce-a zen veet a verncheeng ruar o0ff stune-a ze eclEefffftup spleet epert!11 um deh ur de hur DE hur OLOLOLOLOLOLOL THEIR IS A RATI DONT RIPE ME OfF!1 oo0ot ooffz ee bunes ooff zee eirt Ruse-4 a ruoogh tooer 0off bleX0r ruX0r, its soorff3c3s unefee und steell glo0eeeng doolly red in plecez!11 um gesh dee brok, Bork!111 ololololol...

/HEE Z3E VEEX0RED SPURE-A STRETCH3D HEEGH INTUZ EE EIRLY MUrNEEnG SKY, ZEE VEZARD LOOERED HEES ARSM UND DROO 1N uNg BREET OLOLOLOLOLOLOLO hees grey h3ur v3s dewmp evet 1xarShoun, boot hees derk iy3z gleettered veet treeomph esa he-a geezd up et heez hundeeVuRk!111 I will hack!11 ZEE REPL3CA TOOSR VES PERFFECT IN IFERY DET3EEL!11 lolooololol!111 llololo . CmE 2 Y FTP!1 ifee tu zee pueEnt ooff hefeweng eieght seeDes et ze buttuund sfe3 et zee utpsum3teheng oooddh ed heppened tru geumetry. OLOLOLOLOLO Brok bork bork! OLOLLOL!11

tveested tur, hE-a seeedf sufftly, sefyoroe3ng zee vUrda!1 UM GESH DE3 BORK, BROK I OWN J00 NOO HE-A HED 4 SEFFE-4 HEFEE. OOLOLO , lololo ... und zee ree;l vurrk cuoold begeen/ brok bork brok!1

oonCwe-a mure-a h-a r3e3asaed he3s erms und floo, cLoomseely leeke-a oone-a un00s3 dtuit, tu zee utP ooff zee cl;efefffzee tooAr ehf cUuled vseefftly frum red tU bleXOr, und zee etl;l diuur noio y3vned Eede-a tu edmee tHeem!1 He-a pssed veeThin, bork brrok bork LOLOLOLLOL

_hume-a sveet hume-a!111 LOLOL ! KEENDOOFF!1 _ !11 THEIR IS ARATIO DONT RIPE ME OFF!1 lloloolololololololo.. ... !11 huoroS ooff saercheEng o0n zee nirwrnetund sEfaer;l doonueded emmweReeca mp3z letar, zee bleX0r mege-ahed feenel7y ufoond sumetheeng ooff use-a! zee releecs ooff zee gooerdeeuns!1 olololololollo 1t ves emezeeng vhet he-a xuoold feend o0nl3ene-a vhee he-a treeed!11 lolollolollllolol broK bork brok!111 he-a vez thuinkffOol he-a hed learned Tu cre3tea a pc foolly lueDed veet veenfdoos98 und furegux.. A HUND YLEETTlE-A VEB BRO0SER, SU MOOCH FESTAR THUN ZE OOLD N3TSCEPE-A HE-A uSED TU HEFE-A useeng aa cuMpooter tu fedend nwewded inffurmeshun ves mure-a Cufnene3entt hun fleepoping thru0ogh 0old, d0osty buuks in a leebrfary. BORK BROK BROK!1 yuu r layeou r lame ispeceee7ly 1n plec3s vhEre-a a l3ebrary vez nut 4 shurt velk evey!11 lolololololl... BROK BRo BORK!111

c7eex0ring fur h3s Noo sung d0onlued tu plewyy, hed-a sett7ed beX0r int hees sv3efel cheur ut ytehenk a ucooPlle-a moOttereD vurdsvheech inclooded me3lk und soogar, und a trecoop eppeered in hees hunjd, fE3lled Veet a deleeghtffool ahrbel tea! I WILL AHHCK BECAuZ U R LAME cause u suX0r! lololololo!1 ur lame cime 2 my tfp! it Uuze3d hees narfes, und heez stumech!1 DEEMENSIuNEL TREFEL WLV3S L3fFT OONE-A FEELE3N GrEZEER 1LL FUR A FVHEE7E-A 3FFDATRhurt yflurty sChnipp sChnmipp

cuns3edeirng ell zee r34seerch hea- hed dune-a oion zee tupeec, He-A ves soroe-A teht seoroeeng zeeas3-a itejz ooff pooer vuoold be-a v3ll vurt zee teerme-a und ifdfffuurt um de hur d3 hur de hur, cleeXOring unuz3aqr mp3, he-A cunse3dared vheech ooff zee releecs tu obtereen furst.. UD3 HUR DE HUR DE HUR, eeghtmeria n3eghTffell ves nyut a neeghtmeree trhet cuooldnt hundle-a deeffffi733tt eetooeshuns!1 comE2 my ftp, Ugesh dee bork, brpk!11 LOLLOL nu indeed!111 oloolololoololo bork bork brko!111 UI WILL HACK ECUZ UR LAM3!111 conme 2 my ftp sh3-a h3d sooffffered brok br0k boirk!1 deett itsleff hed struked ha funDly, beedding har soobmeet und deee-a!11 she-a hed leefed thruooGh cuoontles syEers oof sarfeece-a tu a dark mester, zene cuoontleSs mure-4y eeRds feeghtinG eeeenst thet seme-a dark lurd.. bork brook brok!11 she-a hed 7eefeD oon zee roon /eet A heffty buootny oon herr heed, efeghtig tu redeem hersELff fur uN 0oet she-a ve3shed sj3-a h3d nefra tekee, zee seme-a vey neeghts hed se vell!1 he-4 vEs 4 rebel!111 teht vez hoo the3gs vurked, Und hOo zeey vuoold elveys be-a jex0rle-a ves ioone-q 0off h3r murtel inemeees, um gesh dee bork, bork! OLOLOLOLOLO

boot zzee cOorrEnt cunferSeshnu seeemedf meunt oonnly tu teetp ttooren3ng har vhul-a fereoo ooN hteengs upseEde-a doon!1 bor kbork bork!

t u meet sumeune-a teht luuked leeke-a oone-a ooff yuoor in3m,eese,u n yet cleeemed noo tui bE-a oon yuoro seede-a, certeeenly clessed es strungwe in her buuk/ SHE-A KNOO hOO ZEE MEEND VURKED, HOO TU R3ED ZEE IMUSHUNZ OOFF THUSE-A ERUO0ND HAR UND USE-A ZEEM tu HER EDFUNTEG3-4 !111 . nu metta rhoo vel she-av wZ cunfeenced teht jeX0rle-a Vez lyeeng, she-4 hed a sedoo ooff a duobt ebu0ott thetc iunfeecShun! lolollololo Zeere-a ves sumetheeng eirnest ebuoot THees mare3 thet ifeE reelaher reela, cuools nut feKe-a su Brelliuntyly brok brok bork und she-a ves opoe-a ooff oon7y tvu th3t ifar knoo fur sorpo3-4 vhee he-a Leeed, ololololo... RPOK BROK B0Rk u suXOr cause I Will zhcK YOU

du yuoo belewEfE-a h3Em? ahck the pl4nnat!111 SH3-A ESKED DUNUFUN QOOEEET7YY bgork broik bork!111 olololollololol!1

zee veend go0erdeeun vez seelent fur a lUng mument!11 UM DE HuR DE HJur DE HUR HE-A EESU KNOO EJCX0RLE-A VELLTYUU V3LL TUIFER HEFE-A UNY FEEET OOFF ZEE GAARGUYLES CHUNGEENG HEES ELLEGEEUNCEW-A TU ZEE LURD OOFF NEGHTEMRES!111 um gesh dee brok, b0k!1 yet, mu de hUr de hur de hur.. !111 !11 T3H3Z vESNT _HEES_ JEX0rE-A und neeghtm4ria harselff ves ffrum a deefgffferemnta fery deeffffarentvurld!1 LOLOLOLOLLOLLOLOLOL BORK BORK BROK! cuoold z34r-a be-a a neeGhtupIa _su_ deewfFffarent thet jeX0rle-a hed becUme-aneeghtsse lly? BECAUZ YOU UCK!1 it vze deeffffi733tt tu imegeene-a YET NUR IMPUSSEEBLE-A

ITHEENK I DU, HEE-AS EEED QOOEEeTLY! YOU ARE SUCK! LOLLOOLOLOOLOLOLO BROK BORK BORK bo0tt i hjefr-4 muny oozeer qo0sshunz, noo!11 u suX0r causew u r laem .. !1

vell, su du I, jeX0rle-a bruke-a in! bork br0k bok!111 h-a lkuukewd irrereteted, und vhy cuoold bleme-a heem? loloololololo.. IFF YUOIOFE-A FE3NISAhED GEEFING e-A ZZEE THURD DEGREE-A, Id LEEK3-A TU REST UP IFE-A BEEE VUNDEREWENG THRUOOGH ZEE FUREST HELFF ZEE NEEEgTH, UND B3FFURE-A THET i VES. UM gESH DEE BORK, BROK, . oozeerveeas3-a ooccoopeeed!11 cme to my ftp lololololollololl bork bork brok!1 ODNT RIPE ME OFF... IM TOUR3D!111 BROK BROK BEOk!11 veet thet, he-4 sedT doion oon z33 ussy gtuoond ,uened heez eXr ege3est a hundy tree-a, vrepped heemselff ijn ze este3ffff febreec ooff hE3Z clu3k, undclused hees iy3z THIER IS A RAII DONRT RIPE ME OFF UM GEsH DEE B0K, BOR! lolol K

_its elmust leeke-a beeeng beX0r ume-a,_ hE-a tui0Ght veet greem iruny, brok brok,b rok!1 _1feryune- avurryeneg beuoot ifaryune-a ils3-a stebbe3ng zeem in ze3 beX0r . I will ahck!111 OLOLOLLLOLOLO!111 , OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL... UDN /AHERS **HE-A** GFUT TU, UYVYE_?

tehtr thuoogth led oo tu unuzear IO OWN J00 HURTY FLURRY SHCNI;PP SCHNIPP!111 olllolol!1

_zeew gurl in BleX0r ound vheet-a!11 ololololoolololol ololollolollololo! SHE-4 CELLED THTE **HOOMUN**. olololollolololo... .. c4use u suX0r nu, its Cr3zy LOLOLOLO!11 brko bork b0rk!1 UND YET... um d3 hur ed hUr de hur! .. !1 _

he-q creX0red pone-a 1ye-a oopee fery sleeghtly! lololololollolololl.. bork brok brok lololololololoolol!111 zzeey vare-a stundeeng a leette-a vey evey; 1f fzeey vere-at elkeeng, zeeur fueecez vare-atou loo fur heem tu here!111 hurty flurty schnipp schnipp boot zee merdee in bleX0r und vheete-a vEs v3tcheeng he3m, he-a cvu0o7d feel 1t!111 lolololololoo... um de hur de hur dee hur THEIR IS 4 RATIO DONT RIPE ME OFF i fee fhee hre beXOr vees tyoroned, she-a ves evwre-a ooff h3em, unnd teht ettenshun felt could BORK BoRK BROPK!1

_i s0oppiuse-a its lugeecel !1 oloo iff tehes is unuzeer neeghtupia, it meeght vel hef3-a its oovn dunufun.. _

_ !111 , i dunt troost he3m_!1

IKEEP3ENG U IEY-A OON HeE, NU METTAR HOO YUOO FEEL EBUoT EZE METTAR, NeEGHTMARIA STETED FURMLY bork brok broK!11 IT VES nUT UP FUR DEBETE-A!1 AHER IYES COPOGHT DUNUFUS MEESS1NG LEFFT HUNMD EGeEEN, UD UMMENTAREELY SHE-A FELR A SELL OOFF PEETY FUR HEEM... !111 DUNT TrY TU ECTSU TUOOGH,SHE-A EDDED IN A LOOAR TUN3-A, THUO0GH SHE-4 VEELLED HERE ETTENSUHN OON JEX0RLE-A 0ONCE-A MURE-A!11 LLOLOLOLL I CU0OLD SEE-A REGEHT THRUOOGH TI VJHEE YUOPO FREEGHTEEND HEEN YUOO ARENT NI UNy SEPE-A T fEEHGT!111 oololloolollolo! um de hur de jhur de hurr!111

OOH, _R3E7LY_? HE3ZI YES NARROOEWD SEEGTHLY BORK BROK BORK!11 inut teth fer gunea yet!11 UM DE HUR DE HUR DE HUR i ucn stee7l feeghtund i7l vEger 1 cuoold 0oootffly yuoo, orro uynje-4!111

prey ve-a nefar hefwe-a tiu feen doooot uM de Hur de hur deh ur.. her tunea- ves beynd chee;llign, shea ves nut gueweng tu looEr hasRselff tu soohc a lefe;l ez tu ixchunge-4 buests veet hweem!11 she-a Ves nut gueen tu dee7 ve3t thet frum heem, Lurd, unbel-a, oro keng i cuo0ld hefe-a keeleld yyuoo vher3-a Yuoo ley hed i vUNted tu!11 ifff i vere-a yuopo i vuooldnt buest, iot cuoold get yuoo k3leled oone-a dy!111 LOLLO BROK BOK BRPO!11 Kthuse-A culd iyez cooht heez zeen, she-4 vesn t3buoot tu beX0r doonfrum thees creet0roe-qa. obot zeen, yuoo elreedy kn00 thet, dunt yuoo?

he-a luuked et har ve3t un ixpresseeun ooff meengledd sdoorpreeas3-a ud nugar, unf zeen seemlpy shrooigged, 4 rooeffool helff-Smeelea- spreeDeeng ercuss hees frece-a ELL REEGHT ZEEN lollo!111 brok brok boRk!111 i sopopusea- i mreeeted theet um de hur de hjut de hur. bootd nut bea- su qooeeX0r tu vrwete-a me4 ooffff-ifee iff ie , vbuuO0Nded, tehes iz steell my vureld, und _in my ilemen_ i hef3-4 sum-a pooar!1 HURTY FLURTY CSH1PP SCHNIPP loolololooololol HEES ITES FLEE0RED SEEDOOEYS ZEET U ZEE HOODDELD BUDY OOFf ZEE MEGE-A SLEEPEENG? lololollloooloo! oor nut! um de hur ed hur dee hur. Y0U ARE LAME bEcausee I il7 haX0ryOuUuuuU!111 LOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLO!111 U SUX0R vhet i em vundareeng Is, vyh si _h3-a_ here-a noo? shck the pannet und presO0Mebly zeder-e4 si yet unuzear vhu ceme-athruoogh eze curc7e-a effter yuu olololololoolololol hurt yfluryy schn1pp schniop! ... i bunt tu gert tu zde buttum ooff thees ollolo um gesh de3 brok, bork!111

!1 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ... U SUCK CUZ OU SCUK, ... LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLO _und i vunt tu knoo vht he-a recugneezed yu0o_. THJEIR Is A RATiO DONR RIPE ME 0F cauSe u suX0r!1 ... OOLOOLO!11 i duunt be73eefe-a unyune-a frumn my vUrld vuoold hefe-a cume-a thruo0ghe ffter me-a her iyes mufde tu xzee sky fur a umeNt, zee nbeX0r tu zEe setekll feegoore-a oo zee gruoond OLOLOLO! bork boRk brok! i tehenk ve-a shuooold be-a oOn zew mufea egeeen 3 suun ez eh-sa Evekens THE1R IS A RATIO DOnT RIPe ME OFF Umm gesh dee bork, bork! OLOLLOOLOLOLOOOLO har gezE-a toorned culdeR, druppeeng ze etemperetoore-a unuzear degrre3-4 teht is, iff he-a 1fee seeps, she-a cunteeoied, joost luOod inuoogh tu be-a sorope-a jeX0rle-a heerd har, hurty flutry scnipps chnipp!11 und hE-a d3ed indeed, shea asev heem fleench et beeeng fuoond oooot! LLOLOLOLO uijm de hur ed hutr de hur!11 ItLL B-A A CU7D DEY IN STEEX0R CUNYUN BEFFURE-A IM TEKEE IN BY TEHT OOD TREEX0R

ell reeght, ell reeghrt, jeXC0lre-a seeedirreetelt TH3IR IS A RATI0 DONT RIPE ME FF olololololo LOLOLO.. brpok brok broK!11 its ddeeffffi733tt tu s7eep unyvey veet yuoo tvu vheeepsaring in zee beX0rgruoond!111 BORK BORK BROK!11 THEIR IS A RATIO DONT RIP EME OFF! looloololololololo hE-a gut up steedffFfly, veencing et a surenesz inm heEs feEt, und broohs3 da 7eettle-a durt oofffF z3e beX0ro off eheS cx3pe-a olololoolololo!111 im in yuoor hunds, i sooppus-a

her oixpresseeUn vez unreedeb73-a.. aYUOORE-A JOOST NOOF EEGOORInG THETO OOOOT? I VARNED YUOO EIR7EERE, DUM TTR YUNYT3HENG.. LLLOLO!1 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLO ip rumeease-a yuoo teht yuoo _veelll nut_ g3t ev3y cveet it um dE hur d3 hur de hur... you re lamee tu impheaseeze-a hert pueetn she-a ste7ked c7usar, a ho0nteeng cet oon zee prool. lolo!1 IFF YU0O DUnTT LEeKE-A ZEE VHEEsPQARRING ZEEN BE-A CEDFIL INUUOOGH TU JUWEN ZE3 CUNFEES3DSHHUN dshe-a luX0red 1y3s veet heem zeen, stareengheem doon... ! bro kbork bvrok!111 i hefe-a a cuoople-a qooresshund ooff my oovn OLOLLO bork broK bork oloolololoolol!1 i bnut tu kn00 hoo yuoo knoo my cumpun3eun LLOLOLOLOLOLO! bork obrk bork!1 har iyEs naroroed!111 bork, brok brok!111 UND DUNT TRY tU LEEE-A TU EW-A, TYUO0LL SRUELY REGRET IT!11 ololollolololloloo T um d3 hur de hur de hur!1

vhy vuoo;d i lee3-A tu yuoo? h3-a esked hunestly! BORK BORTK BROK!111 i dunt iFeek nOo yuooboiot iff yuopor3-a Nut veet veezemun Gpoessa th3ts guud inuoogh!1 LOOLOLOLOLOLOOLOL hees exze-a fleeX0red seeDooeyz, pses3Eng ooFer zee veneD gooardeeun vhu stuud aleettlle-a epert, und un 0odsd ixprseseeuNnerfuiosnnesz, cuNffosoeeun, unneeas3-ashooed zeere-a mumentareely LOOLO BEOk BROK ORKJ!11 DUNUDFUN? hee-as eeEd dufftly!11 BORK BORK BORK!11 lololololololl lolololololol!111 ic untbe-a meestrekee.. lololoolo ... thuSe-ai yez cuooldnt be-4 m3Estekkede!11 . teht _is_ yuoiro nemE-a!

dunufun nudded slo0l,y frooeneng noo..

zene!1 I will haX)r bork b0rk borK! lolololo , THEIR IS A RATI0 DONT RIPE ME OFF! AHCK YOUOUUUUU !11 jeX0rtl3-a seerghed YOU SuCJ!111 AHX)R YOUUUUUUU, BROK BORK BORK!1 i knoo yu0op in my vurld!1 BOKR BROK B0R! b0ot yuoorE- adeefffferent!1 um d3 hur ded hur de huf _FERy_ DEEFFGFFARENT.. um de hur d3 jhur de uhr, ololololololololol olololololo

hood eefffferent? lolololoololol ze edreguns fyuerec3-a vesa grool... vhet is it yuoo duint vunt tu sey? Du i vyurK fur zee veezemun in yuOro vurld? _vhet_? come 2 my ftp

nurt ixectly, z33 negE-a seeed veet A ohomuelEss Smeele-a!11 3ctooelly, yuoo repleecd hee

repleced heem? come 2 my ftp!11 LOLLLOLO!1 YYUORO DUNUFUN, h4ck the plannat! oololollololo ... yuoo Vere-a feeghting hEem beffure-4 yuoo ceme-a h4re-a! far3nt yuoo? sh3-a demunded, pootteen tvu und tvu utgezeer! hUtry flurty schnipp schnipp!111 i vunt fooll dteeee;s/ um gesh dee brok, bork!11 1 WON J00 CAUSE 1 WILL H4X)R U! LOLOLOOLOLOLOLO!111 _noo_!111 she-am ufed joost sleeghtly ebTveeee h3em und dumnufun, determ3need tu keep zee drgun imn cjhEX0tr

vhet du yuo0 vunt tu knoo? ooollololol!111 H4X0R YOUUUUUUIJE0XRLE-A SHROOGgED, LUUKEENG FEESIBLYM URE-A ET EISE-A NOOloolololololo HEDS A SURC3RuR, UDN A HUFREEBLY POOERFFOO LOONE-A TU BE-A HUMEST, VE-A DUNT KNOO TU MOOCH EBUOOTR H3EM, LOLOLOLOLOLO!111 HE-Z JOOST TOORNED UP OONE-A DEY IN NEEGHTM3TRE-A, UND ZEEY TUUK HEEM IN i ownj oo cuz I will HACK youuuuuu b rok brok brol OLOLLO!1 vhe3ch ves zeeUr meestekE-a, es it toroned oooit, becoose-a poonce-4 ehd Gut vhet he-a vunted,he-a lefft im de hur dE hur de hur!111 / H3-A CLUSED HDEES IYEZ FUR A NUNET, TEHEKING BEX0R... u R lame!1 I VES ZEETRE-A.. OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL i remembra hoo eh-a vesc eptoRoedb y oooro oovn eges und bruoohgt undar cuntrul, boot it deednt lest!1 UM D EHUR DE HUR DE HUR he-4 bruke-a fdtee-a oofff heesd bunds, und oost funeeshed fur a lung teeme-a. YOUU SuCK!11 !111 !11 it ves oonly vheee vE3zemu nvez ooferthroon teHt he-a toornewd up geeeen lollolololol bork bork rbok!111 becuz you are suck! zzeere-a ves nubudy leftf in ne3ghtmar-ea tu stup hEem, su el7 hE-a he tu du ves mufe-a in! brok Brrol brko!111 Fery eisy! b0rk bork botrK OLLLOLLOL!111 i tejenk hedd pluned it treh vwt bork bork bork!111 he-a reeeAsed heeS heed, heez iyes becumEeng uNxeueoos 0once-a mure-a, OLOLOOLOLOLOLO IFF HES HERE-A, 1FF HE-A CEMR-4 V3ET M-EA!111 llolololollooolol!111 .. !11

Booot et thet mumnet heez narreteefe-a ves intarro0pted by a blset ooff veedn teht ture-a leefes und ifee q deEd brunxh oor tvu frumze gret rtees eruond zeem. lolololololool... ZEEY TORNED UND SEV A GUIGGY SHEPE-A CUEELING UPEVTRDZ INTU ZE3 PEENKUND-GULD MRUNEENG SKY: IT HOONG FUR A SECUND 0RO TVU LE3,KE-A A PELL OOfF SMUKE-4 UNd ZE3N IXPlUEDD EVEU TU ZEE SUOOT/

JEX0RL-EA STEREd EET NEEGHTErIA, OUTTERLY LUST um de hur dehur de hur!111 _vhet ves thet_?

tehr!1 UM DE HUR DE HU RDE HUR!1 olollolololol... , OLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOL !111 sje-a aseewed iN un ifee tune-a, vetcheenge ffter zee dr3fun, ves a fgery beeG meseTeke-a, a LLOLOOLOLOLOLOOL a!11 a In a d3esTunt curner 0odfg zee neegth,ere-4 un ercheepel3gu ooff bbere-a stunea-i slunds hoiong heegh in a sturmy sky.. LOLOOLLOLLOLOLO brok biork brok! lolololololo!11 ollololll better3d by zee efersume-a veezeer, leettered veet cr0om,bleeNg fregmentz ofof oozeetr roo3ens, it ves un unettrecteefe-q plece-a thet gef-ea ze3 imprEseseun oof fbeeenng e1ezear h3lff-feernishhed 0or ehlffdestrUyed!11 bork vrok b0rk!11

foon eeghtmreee ifar ceem-a tut eh3s plece-a; 1t ves tuu clusea- tu zee idge-a!111 lololo n3Eghtupeis geugrephy vze a cunstuntly chungeeng tehengoone-a cuoold nut pueent tu a p7Ecea- und sey, teht si zee Burderyetn efarzeelesz ze3 Dr3em reelm hed bUrdars um Gesh dwee bOrk, bork!11 YOOU ARE LAME CAUS3 1 WI7L HAX0RT U teh3s ves oone-a ooff zeeem, und zeew efbre3c ooff derejms ves deeasurdered her3-a!111 tu a sreem beeeng, zee iffffect cuooLdd be-a deexzyin: ferteegu

HE-A KN0O HE-A VUOOLD BE-4 ELUN3-A!1 tehtv es vhy h-ah eD cume-a here-a.. he-a vunted tu scr3em It tu zee sky: _hoo? DONT R1PE ME OFF!11 VHY? lololloloolollo _ hO CUOOLD HEES BELUFED LURD HFEE-A REPLKECED HEEM? unD veet _treht_? loolo fur thuoOgh he-a hed nut dered tu cunffrunt hEez lurd, es he-a hEd vuted tu du in h3es furst f0ory, he-A hed heerd telk ooff it! umd e hur ed hur de hur LOLOLOOOLOOLOL.. !11 HE-A HEDLEWESNEED TU ZEE DCHETTAREENG M3PHE3TZ BY ZeEU RLEFAS POUULZ, IND ZEE GEEGGLING SYLPHJS OOF FZEE SY! borek brok br0k!11 hoo ze3y loogHed!111 brok bork 0rk!

RELA COORRLED uP 0NO ZEE RUX0R, HEES IYES CLUSDED, UND 7EESTENED Tu ZEE HOO7EENG OOFF AZEW 1LEMENT3L STURMTHERI IS A RATIO DONT RIPE ME OFF a peeened, eguneezed suoond it murrufed z3e stete-4 ooff hees spur3et!11 U MDE HUR DE HUR DEW HUT vhett v3s he-an o? Io will AHCK! he-a hed nefar fE7t suu lsut!111 lollololololololololo UM D HUR D3 HUR DE HUR

boor gredooelly a noo thuooGht beugn tu grO0!1 OOLOLOLOL hees 1lements vrae-4 vveend und fure-a; und zeey verE- destr0octwefe-a ilenets, UM GESH DEE BROk, BROK! OLOLOLO!111 olololo surroo /ez nut a neto0rel stete-a oooff Meend fur a ddjeenn!1 olollolollo!11 DO TRIPE ME OGFF loololol.. brok ork Brok!1 bo0t reg-ea vers LOLLO! umm gesh dee Brok, brok! ze vheete-a-huT fleme-a etZ eheeRt ooff heez ebeeng b0ronedf breEgth3r veet ifery pessdeeng huooprf! HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SDCNHIPP

SU HEA- VES NU LUNGER Ze VEEZEMUNS HENCHMUN. OLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!1 thet meunt He-a ves heez oOvn mester!1 hurty flurty schnipp Schnipp!

_feend heEm, ... LOLOLOLOLOLLOLOL YoU SUCCK ebcauz u suck **KEE7L HEEM**.. !111 ololololololol!11 _

In oone-a f7ooeed mufement reela sTuud, unfd satwpped 0offf heez rX0r, und gfe-aq heemselff tu zewe veend. brok bokr bork!1 h e- araroo3d thruoogh zee bloostareeg Stumr leeke-a a guldee cyumet, bu0ond sreeeght fur mytseec furest!111 olol t um de hur de hur d3 huir. ZEWE SYLPHS HED SEDED ZEE OOZEA VES HEEDED ZEERE-A!1 A

eeffteR sveareeng rpee3tedly teht he-a uv0old nut etty3mp ttu rOon, und tu p7eease-a joost let heem seet doon, nEeghtmeria feenelly shoode a ;leettle-a Mercy tu zee mege-a ololololololol jeX0rle-a v3s elloioed tu seet cioroled up egeeenst hees trree-a vheele-as He-a vetched, eskeenmG heem zee oocc3as3enuekl oq0esshu ebuoot edemensiunel trefel!11 SEECE-A, SHE-A HED G3ZEeRED, EH-A UNEDRSTUD SUMETHEENG EBUOOT IT um de hur de hUr de hur...

su, bwas3ecelly, el7 uneferess erew-a sledghtly deeffffaretn UM DE HUR DE JuR DE HUR! unf dependeeng oon hoo fer epert zeeyere-a, ezewy cunj b-a festly defeffferent, jeX0rle-a cunclooded, pukeeng et a smell greph He-a hde mede-z in zewe sugft sueek v3et a ste3X0r!1 7ETS JOOST CELL ZEEM A-N3EGHTUPiA, D-NEEGHTUPI,AG -NEEGHTUP1A ,UND -NEEGHTUPIA, CUNSAEEDERING HOO DEEFFFFERET Z3EY SEEMT U BE-A!1 I OWN J00/ loollolololo!111 LOLOLOLOLO

neeghtmar1 aincleened hhre he3d sleehgtly, a seegn she-A udasrtuud hees ixplunEshun her sesnes preeX0red zee!11 brok vork borl COE 2 MY FTP SUMETHERENG FEMEELIER... u suck!1 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO yyou syuck!11 HUURTY FLYRTY ACHNIPP SCHNIPP!111 u suXO!11 r!1 rUN DYETN UTum de hur De hur de hur!11 she-A glunced up et Zee furest cunjupy, unxeeuoos!111 um gesh dE3 brok, bork!11

vhets vRung? j3X)rle-a esskeed, stundeeng!1

VE4 HEF3-A CUMPUNY, ShE-4 VJEESPERED, ZEE VURDZ nUT MUE-A tHUNM A MERE-A BREET PESSEENG 0OFER HAR LEEPS, loll!111 um gesh dee brok, b0rk!

jex0rle-4 fe7l seelejt, He-a cuoold fewel zee sooddee tenseeun 1n ze3 3ur nOo z eare-a ves sumeune-a f7yeeng o0fer zee trees, elmust dutrectly eufe-a zeem!11 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

pel3-a, sl3ndre feeng3rs broosheDo of3r cuul metekl, clespe3gnz ee suvrd et her veeest!1 OLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOL! u mde hur fd ehur de hUr!1 LOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLO he rmushunS vere-a Sl0o, she-a deednt vunt tu mufe-a qooee0Xrly ound drev ettenshun tu zeem!1 duz u r lame _nu tyet_!11 tu dr3v zee blede-a noo vuoOld meun tu geefe-a zeenm evey vewethuoota duoobt; Leeght tehtt medea- itzv ey thruoogh zee trees vu00ld rwefFl3ct o0ffFf zee veepU!11 lololololololoool!1 suX0r cause yOu arel aje!11 bbork bork brok!111 iffzeey duoold get e/ey v3ethuo0t a feeghhr, veetthuoot beeegn nuteexced!111 bork bork b0rk!111 !11 1 ws1ll hack u r lame!11 yOU SUCK! she-q muashunde fur h3em tu mufe-a slooly ,foorzear int uee ttrees lollolol!1 UM GESH DERE RBOK, BOIRK!11

zee r3ef3rside-a /es oopee tu zee dsky bor kbriok brok!1 z3eey sev zee startreeel furst: guolde sperkless pureleeng doon tu veenk o0oot 3t gruoond lef3l!111 EZENM, A PO0ERFFOOL ReD UND B7E0R FURHUFERED DOON INTU FEEOO!111 u ucK ze3 oozeer neeghtmeere herd hees beXr tu zee;m he-a lunded leeghtly i0n teeptues und stuud feceegn eze vetter, he3s cleved hundz resteenmg io0n Heeas heeps um gesh deew bork, bork OOO!111 YOU SUCK cause YOUA RT E7AMe!11 beezeRreyl he-a hed lungfery lunGbLeeX0r heur!1

ERELA? hac kthe palnat j eX0rle-a om0mBledd, fery loo!1 HAX0RF YPOUUUUUUO.. zeen!1 oyusuX0r !11 brok brok bork!111 , nu!111 HAX)R YOUUUUUUU .. !11 OLOLOOLOLOLOL NEEGHTMERAI GLUCNED RUOOD TU SE3-AH EEM STErEEN GiNENTLY 3T ZEE NOOCUMAR, A PD733TEEAR IXPRESSWEEUN OON HEES FECE-A HAX)R YOUUUUUUU bec4uz u suXr0!1 yuo0 seNse- ateht? je-a moottered veetHuooot tekeemg hees iyes ooffff x33 opozeer HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHNIPP!1 a-type-a, fery tsrounG,v eet reaseedooek tr3ces ooff a purtel THEIR IS A RATIO ONT RIPE M3 OFF tehst a vhule-a deeffff3rent kwend ooff dreem Inergy B0KR BRoK BROK! _hees_ nut fRum reuoond hare- areiezear! olololoolo!1 DOT RIP3 ME OFF cause yiu sduX0r hurty f7urty schnipp schnupp! .. LOLOLOLOLO...

CUME-A OOOOT, CUME-4 OOOOT/HEREFAR YUOO ARE-A ! it ves reeLes fueece-a Ell redegHt, boOt... uM de hur deh ur ded hur . loolollolollololo zee n0ocumer choOX0rled, tooreneng hees he3 dttu feeOo zee undergr0ot Ell etuoond!11 boRk brok brok! I knoo yuoore-s her-ea, he-a sung suyfftLy. borK bork brok!

NEWEGHTMARIA KNOo THE TSH3-A HED NT MUFED 0OR EDW-A A SUOOND, BOOT ZEE NOOCUMERD IYES S3TTLED ONO ZEE BOOSHES VHRE3-A SHE-A UNDJ EX0R7E-AV ARE- CUNCEELED.. OLOLOLOL rbok bRok brok! OLOLOLO!1 HACKYOUUUUUUU! a Green spreed ecruss hees fEcea; heez breeght bloOe-a iyews gleettered veet treeoomph frum suoohere-a he-4 hed prudooced a guldEe f7oote-a, undh e-a tePpd thews ledeghtly egeeenst hees theeGh!1 hduNt meke-a em-a cume-a inz eere-a effetr yuu!111 ololololo.. hurty flurty schnipp schnipp!11 / COME 2 MY FP!11 OLOLOLOLOLOLO i vuoo7dnt vunt thuise-a icky booshes tu spueelm y heur!111

it veza fer tuu lEtE-a tu roon, sh3-a knoo zeeynefer reellY hed a chunce-a t sterT v3et her insteectz tuld her tu stund har grouoond und feeghr; he tr3eening egreed veet eht qooeete-a reedeely!1 bork bveok bork! SHUOOLD SHE-A TEL7 J3XORLE- TU StEY UNd VEEET FUR DUNUFUN VHEELE- SHE-A DROO RELEa 3VYE? I OWN J00 TROOST HEEm OOR NUT, ZEeRE-QA VESNT UNY PUEENT 1N OOTTEENG JEX0RL3S LEEFFE-A ET REESK!11 HER ME3ND VRES VURKEENG ELEKE-4 LEEGHTNING, VEEeGHING ZEE OODDS!1 um geshdee brok, brok!11 lololoololo!111 _hes nUt zee rweela ooff tres vurdl_!111 , lolololololol !111 _H3S ZEE 0ONE-A DUNUFUN SpUKE-4 OoDF, ZEE OOZEER fUREEEGNAR_ I 2will AHCK Y0UUUUUU,

hoo StrUng? Shhe-a bre3zeefd, har senses trereened ooon zee strruge-a 4-r3ela... you r laje because you sre sauck she-4 hed reg3etered teht der, rpeasence-a, sjhe-za cuoold recugeeze-a it in her vurld oOr uny oozeer, shde-A ves soroe-a ooff thet um de hur de hu rde hur!111 zee sem3-a,u nd yw tdeeffff3r3t, the3s creetoroe-4 geFe-4 ooffff a fEeleen gzeer eela ooff her vuRld nefer he... brok bork bork!111 lE3KE-A UN OOEEL SPEELL TEEENT1NG A CLeA POOCEU; HEES FARY PREASEMCE-A VEZ BEUYDN FUOOL!111 HED NEEGHTMErIA BEEE HOOmUN SHE-A VUOOLD HEFEE-A FELT ILL

yu0roe-a ut gueeng tu !1 ololoolololol!111 jeX0rl3-4 sterteD, hees iywa veedr-a!11 I w1ll haX0R youuuuuu! boOt Zee st3el Behensd thuse-a Icy iyes seeed it elL, und he-a knoo jer unsver HURTYY LFUTRY SCHNIPP SDCHNIPP!11 OLOLOLOLOL!11 !1 !1 . im steyeeng... U wil lahck yoiuuuuu heEs glufed hunds reech3d fur z3e deX0r ooff cards, a prumewesae-a tu b3X0r her up shuold it toorn fur zee vurts.. um de hur de hur de hur!11 lololololo

i groo impeteeent, zee fue3ce-ar ug 0o0to egeeen brok bork brok!1 LOLOLOL

_verE-a heffeeng A le3ttle-a telk vhee yuoo cume-a beX0r ,Scro0ffffy_, she- athUooght beettar;ly! brok brok br0k!11 oolololo!111 lolol.. it ves hees foolt fur drevEeng ettenshun tu zee area, hse-a vez soore-a ooff it... UM DE hUR DE HUR DE HRUknooeeng it ves eiezeer cunffrunt heem ioor lEt he3nm cume-a tu zeem she-a mufed eveY Frum jeX0rlre-, Suoondleds es a shed0o! LOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL she-4 vuoold cUme-as et hwem gruym a deegfffferent ugn7e-a, dr3veEng hees eTtenshun frum zee megfE-a!

ES 1FF UN ILLO0SWEEUN OOER A TREEX0R OOFF ZEE LEEGHT SHE-A EPPEERE DBEFFUR3-A hEEM, GRECEFF0OIL uNF SEELETN ES A BOOTTARFFLY LUDEENG POONA R USE-A PeTEL lolololo!11 OLOLOL soroely yu0o jest ,teez harfd tu spueEL vhet is e7reedy roOe3ned, sh3-a tioonted, a cuull mesk ooff cunff33dence- a0on hre efc-ea.. LOLOLOLOLOLL HAR REELA VUoOLD NUT MEKE-AQ ZEE MEESTEKE-A OOFF L3TEENG HEE IMUSHUNS CUNTRUL HEEMI N A F3EGHT,B OOT PERHEPS TEHES OONE-A VOOLD, I 0WN J00. bork bOrk briok!111

he-a toornde, a mooordaru0os leeght flareeng in hees blooe-A iyes UM GESH DEE BROK, BROK!1 vhy, yuu.. hurtY fluRyt schnipp schnipp!111 OLOLOLOLLOL! zeare-a c3Me-a a muments poose-, und 4 f7edh OoFf soorpreease-a in zee iCe-a-bloo-a iyes ahck the p7anner!111 LOLOLOLOL.. um gesh ede bvrok, bork!111 lololo... . unmd zeen hees IxpressEeun slooly chunged OLOLOLOLOLO brokb ork brok!111 lolololololo! ololololoo... he-a sMurked es he-A uluked her up und doon.. BORK BORK BORK! ehh.. ololololololollolo!11 lolololloloolol i gwt it, Um DEH UR DE HUR DE UR yuoore-a a fufreeegner here-a tuu!11 srury tu sey, boiot im gueeng tu hefe-4 tu reeen oon uuoor perede-aa V3EEZMUN VUNTS TU SEEA YU0O UND IM NUT EBUOOT TU DEEASePPUNIT HEME! come2 my ftp! he-a reeeasde z3e flOote-a, speEnning it leeghtly thruoogh hees cleved eengerS!11 LOLOLOLOOLO.. um gewsh dee brok, brok!1 sheem-a reeklly!11 brok bork bokr!111 ! YUOORE4 PRETTY COOYTE-A...

vhet? she-a seeed!111 lolololololollololo! bro kbrokk brok!11

dreMeteecelly hees feengers clenched eruoond ze floote-a und he-a h3ld it skyerds!11 OLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLO!11 UM GESH DEE BROK, BR0K! ololololo megeec setr metel: trensform!1 in a flesh o0ff seeLfer eleght, zee F;oote-a vwez ugne-a und in its plece-a g7eemEd a fuoor-bleded exe-a, HE-a GRE3NN3D eT H4R ES HE-A DRUPPED INTU A BWTTL3-A TUNCE-A!111 DUNT VURRY, MY SVEETLIL TRY UT TU MESS YUOO FECE-A!111

r vesnt zee furst te3Me-a she-a hEd bewee treet3d thet vey ,boot it Vez zee furast teemeea unyune-a hed d3red tu be-a su bletunt olololo!1 um de hur de huR de hur!11 THETZ LEDY NEEGHTFFEL7 TU YuOO,DUG!1 LOLOLOLOLOLOLO SHEA VES mEDSeR OOFF HERI MUSHUNS, TU BEA- 1NSOOLTD VeS IRRELFEUNT ET PREAsWT UM D3 HUR DE HU RDE HUR

zeere-a ves a struung7ed suoond rfum zee booshes!1 um g3sh dee bork, birk!1 a-r3elad e3dnt seem tu nuteeCe-a, intnet es he-abes ooN ooZ3er eh3ngs, booor neeghtm4ria knoo sne3ggarvhe she-4 heerd oone-a!1 . ! THEIR IS A RATIO DONT RIPE E OFFcausse I wi7l HACK u

_ill deel veet yu0o leter, je0Xrle-a_, she-a svure-a.. UND I PRUMEESsE-A OI _VUNT_ MEESZ _YUOOR_ FECE-A!1 YOU SUCK CUZ IU WIL7 HACK YOUes iff ono cooie-a zee soon c3me-a ooootf Rum beheedn a Cluoodd, har bleed-a shunea breeghht z zee edeyul3eght refflected ooffff It!1 come 2 mu ftp!111 LLLOLOLLOLLO.. um de hur de ur de hur!11 tehnekIng qooeeX0rly und useeng theT strube-A tu her eddfutngee-4 she-a fleshed it r33ght intU HEes iytes, rememebereg thet Ze3 reela she-ak noo beX0rh uMe-4 dweednt cere-a Fur deyleeght. HAX0R YIUUUUUUU b3cuz YOU SUCK um ed hur de hur de hur he-a vuoold ionly be-a b7eend Fur a mumeNtr, boOt it vuoolkd be-a inuoogh... i own j00!1 veet 7reeghtning Fest reflf3xze, she-4 sTrooX0r!111 ollolololollol

a cluood ooff gulfdee sperks ixpludde intu zee eur: deeassipetign megdeec.. zee exe-as poon evye shedd3eng spleenters ooffl Eeghtvhee it clettered oon zee Stunez Ooff zeew reeferbunk, it ves a flooTe-s ooncE-a ure-a!111 OLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOO!1 she4 mugfed tu z3e seedse-a und st3pped oon it!11 um de hurd e hUr ed hur DONT RIPE ME OFF r3ela sto0mbled bEX0r, blreekinG und shekeeng hees setenging feengers zee nrEeeased hees he3d yned stered et her!111 hurtty flurty schnipP schnipp!

yuu! AHcK YOUUUUUUU hurty f7urty sacHnnipop schnoipp!1 ... !11 OLOLOLOLOLOLOL... yuooll sooffffar fuyrt eht!11 lolololol HOO DERE-A YUOO EKE-A _ME-A_ LUUK LEEK3-A A FUUl! OLOOLOLOLOLOLOL...

neeghtmaRia drestinctly heard am ototer ooff _. OLOLOLOLOLO! llololololololo!1 ves therd! C0me to m yftp B3cauz I w1kl ahck.. bork brOkb r0k!11 .. !111 _ frum sumoohere-a b3h33nd her huft Flury schnipp schn1pp!11 OLOLOLLOLOLO

reel4 iyed zee floOt-, tr3eeased oone-a hund sloolypresoomebly tu cst sume-4 keend oofF megee,c fur a gulDee oorta befgun tu glerem arouond heez fgeengersund zEenn aseemed ut teh3nk betts rooff it!111 mu deur dde hur de uhR FEENE-A!1 !1 THIER IS A RAATIO D0NT rIPE ME OfF keep it!1 LOLOLOLOLOLO UM 3 HUR DE HUR D EHUR, ve7l settel-a tehes 7etar hurtyf lurty schnipp schn1pp!111 he-a btruoogh thewes hund stUgeze4r und, vEEt 4 shooar 0off m,ure-a pserks, funedeshed iuntu tehen eur LOOLOL! I OWn J00 ACUS3 YOUI SUX0R

SHO0Y, CUMMENTYED JEX0RLE-A ESH E-A STEPPED OOOO TITU EZ3 OOOEE lololol... HE-A HELD A CATRD IN HEES EFFT HNUD:SHE-A OCOGHT A FLEEMPSE-A OOFF ZEE OQOEEE OOFGF HEDERTS B3FFURE-A HE-A SKLEEPP3D IOR BEX)r OOOOT OOFF SEEGHT um dE hurt de hur de hur ur lamE becauz you are lam3!11 ! VHET VES VEET ELL Z3E PYrUTECHNEECZ? iff he-a vunted tu telepurT, he-a cuoold hefe-a joosat!11 UM DE HUR D3 HU RDE HUR.. !111 .. hees geze-as fell oOn zree gulde3 floore-a. vEHTR3-A YUOO GUDENG TU DU V3ET TEhT?

im ut soroe-a vhet om gueeng tu du veey it, sh3-a unsvarde hunestly, ch3Z0rEeng har svurd brok bOrk brok!1 SHE-aF EENGERED ET ZE EBLEDE-A LeEGHTYL ,MEKEWNG SOROE-A IT HEDNT TEKEE UNY DEMEDGES, ZWEN SHEZEEWE DIT VEET 4 LLEEGHT SEEEGH!11 Iw oill AHCK becuz I will ahc! kshe-a hed tu be-a cereffooL, zeere-a prubEbly verent uny bvleX0rsmeeths tu repure it shuooold it need ettenshUn!111 tht dune-a, she-a retreeefed zee fl0ot3-a, iuyeeemg zee smuyut metel Veet deedsttroost... lolololololololololo um de hur de hur d3 hur! ZEE SKEEES OOFF ZEE DrEEM R337M VERE-4 LEAR; IT EVS A BREELLIUTNLY SOONNY DE LOLOLOLOLOL.. b0rk brok bork!111 thuoogh theT leX0r ooiff cluood cufqar leffty heem dungeruoos;y ixpuus3d tu yunffREeendly iyes, zee Dregun deed nut uzear tu cli3k hees preasencE-a es he-a sueed thruogoh zee hhegeh eour despeete-a zee peeen ooff h3es mun vuoonDs thetr vare-a oojly slooly hee73eng, f3speEte-a zEe intedse-a eg3eteshun Ooff eez meend, It ves _guud_tu fly!111 I w1ll HACK! brok brok brok!11 !111 !

h3-a flororeee beX0r und furt oodfeR zee theeX0r gr3ewe cerpe tooff Mysteec fuRest, nut Knooweg vhet he-a ves sreerche3ngf fUr, oonly koOeemg TheT he-a vuoold recugneease-4 it vhee he-a fuoond It, MU DE HURD E HUR DE HR!1 ollolollolo zwee Treetups orostteld uneeaseely beloo h3em, tussed be0Xr und furt by zee veend!1 B ROK BORK BROK!111 THEIRI S A RATIO DONT rIPE ME OFF

it deednt tee-a lung 4 SHREELL FUEDCE- ACREED OOOOT G7EDYL, UND ZEE DREGUN TORNED HEED H3EWD T USEE-A A SYLOH DERTEEMNGTOoERdS HEEM LOLOL zwee 3ury ilemetnel helted a le3ttle-a vey eveuy, luukeeng sooddenly ebeshed!11 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO brok br0k bork!111 HACK ThE PLaNNAT.. lurd, i Seeed a leettle-a shyly!1 lololol brk brko BroK!111 Yuoorea eleefe-a lolololololol! .. veas vere-a effreeeD, brok bork bork! OLOL... !11

yes, he-a seeed b0rk obrk brok!11 you sUck 1m ele3fe-a!11 vhet no0s? hees tune-a ves a leettLe-a tuuu sherp ,patrhepz, boot he-a couo7d sense-a zeew sylphs ShuX0r et z3e seeght o0ff heeM, Su bettaredb y var! ololollolol hurty f7urty schn1pp schnipp!

bootz ee megeec /urd hed beEe uttEred brrok bofrk brok n0os LOOLOLOLOLO zee sylph ixcle3Emed, vurl3Eng in ixecetem3nt olololololol.. uim de hur de hur de uhR!111 olololololololo u mooxh noos!11 strunGers seeghrted in zee furest!1 MYTAREEUOOS TOOER OO ZEEW C7EEFFFFs!111 OLLO... A NoO FEC3-A IN VEEZEMUS RREE7m!111 oloolo!11 reela 1n a feeery Foroy LOLOOLOLOLO!11 und vherE-a si neeghs in ellk ooff t3hes?

ze3 dreguns iyes veedened!111 bork brok bork ololololololololo!11 VHET NO0 FECEA? II OWN JO0 cause I will ahck youuuuuu vhy si reela ungry? OLOLOLLOLO... /eeet!111 um de hur de hru de hur .. !1 HE-A FROONED, you are lame bork bRok bork!111 vhet _tooEr_?

TZ NUT F3R FRUM HER3-A, TU FER, SUN ZE SYLPH Up oon z3er greeffFfis peek!111 ! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLL!1 LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLO!

boot zee est ooff vhet it mEweght hefe-a esered vers lusT in un iXpluiseEun oof feur es zee drEgun vhuled und shut Evey BROK BORK BORK! he-a kjno0 z3e plece-ait ves A leettle-a vey upreefeer ooff bvhare-a he-a nud neefghtmeRia hhEd cum-ea tu eirt! olololololololoo... T UCLUSE-A TU BEA- A CUEENCIDENCE-A!111 und tooArs deed nut ,ife3 ni etheS relm, dpruoot up oopoot ooff nutheeng!11 cOme 2 myy ftp

nut fere t ell, ispeceee7ly fur un ilder ilementdl o0ff ve3ndbork brok brok!11 NI MARE-A MUMTS HE-A VE EPPFUEcHEENG ZEE REMUTE-A CELEFFFF, UDNA NOO LUNDMERK: A TELL FEETOORELESS SPURE-A OOFFf BLEX0R STUUNE-A!111 ahck th eplannett he-a slooed, senseeng deestoorbunce-4 1n zee febr3ec ooff dremez um gesh dee brok, bork!11 HA)XR YOUUUUUUU duz ur klame!11 LOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLO SHX0R YOUUUUUUU HVETEFAR JED HEPPENED HERE-a, IT V3S FERY ONO, FUR ZEE INERGY OIOFF ZEE PLECE-A STELL FLET REV! eirti lement 1nergfy, yedt ve3t thet seme-a oodd swnse-a oioff _fureeegNess_ !111 ! HE-4 SN3EFFFFED ZZWEE EU,R EDCEEDD TEHT ZEERE-A VES UNTEHENG OOFERTLYH USTEWELE-A ERUOON,D UND CEME-AS I fUR A cLUSER LUKU...

zee toOra hEd eeigght seedse ewt zee buttim und sefee et zee tup!1 it tuuk heem a 7eetT7e-a fvheele-4 tu ereleeAse-a, fur hees iyesd eed unt vUnt tu fucOos oon zee efctz3e theeng kepT sLeeding ooo0t ooff fucoOz suwhoo /Hee he-4 deed reeleease-a, it gefe-a heem u instunt heedeche-a...

hw-a nused et zee d4rk ruX)r und fuoond it /erm z3are-a vere-A afoo erroosleet veendOos her-e aud zxeere-a, boot ze3y vare-a ell cufEr3d oofar veet heefy shotters ium gesh dee brok, br0k!11 he-a cuoold feEdn nu ooepneeng boot zee gree gete-a et zee t0o3rs bease-a, nud tet ves fest shot u mde hur de hur d3 hur!11 z3Ere-A evs noohere-a fur ze3 veend tu intar iN!111 bork gbrok brok!

nOo rwel7y cooreeuooz, h3-a gl;eeded cLuse-a, intendeeg ut perch oon zee t0oarz tupb0ot vE3thoo varneeNg ab ult ooff leeghyn1ng arced doon oooot ioof zee blooe-a ky, meesisng heem boot scurcheeng z3e tettered greenEry oon z3e cleefffFs idg-ea!1 ololollolololol ZEE MESSEGE-A V3S CLEAR, SU MOOCH SU TEHT IT BARELy rEQOOURED ZE3 TE73PETeHECCmMUND THET FULLOIEFD: _GU EVEY_!

TUU STERTKLED TU EB-a UNgRY, ZEE DREGIN OOBWYED UNFD VE ZHELFFVEY EX0R TU Z3E REEFAR BEFFURE-A H3-A HED TEEME-A FUR sECUND THUOOGHTS um gesh dee brok, brok!11 c0m e2 Myftp!1 COME 2 MY FTP CAUSE YOU SUCK.

neeghtmEria hed inseested opon muffeegn forOZee rintu zee furest, vharew-4 zee cnuupy ooff gree3 ves tweheX0r und vuoold ooffff3r mure-a prutecshun egeeenst prYeEg iyes ni zee eur. jeX0rle-a deeDnt qa0o3sashyn her, understundeeng zeey cuooldnt effffurd tu veeet fur zeeur ooeer cumpuneeun oo

if fhe-a hde beee trued tus TErt ve3t, he-a /ez ebuslo0te7y 1xhh0osttd by zee teeme-a ze3 f3mele-a neeghtmare3 deceewd3d zeEty vere-a rleteefelY seffe-a, ud teht ezy cuop0dl rest a vheele-a!111 COME 2 YM GFTP JX0RLE-A FEL ES MOOC HES SET OON ZEE3 THEEX0R FGRESS ThET CUF4RED ZEE FUREST FLUIUR LEEkE-a A GRE3T GREE3 CERPET um de hur de hur d3 hur. it fes cuul under Ze eSheodos ooff zee trees, nd zee feeent, sveet Scent ooff veeldffloo3ts veas iN zee eur; spleshe ooff p3enk und vheete-a f;looers ditted zee lundscepe-a

i need a nnep, he-a cumple33nm3d, seenking zeer est oofdf zee vey intu zee teheX0r greenary underffuut!111 THEIR IIS A RATIO DO RIPE ME OIFF um d ehur de juR de hur ZEE QOEOEET SERENMEETY TEMPTED HEEm TU DU JJOOST R3TH mu de hur de hur de hru lolollolololololoolo vblooebellx teeX0rled hEes nuse-a und coohgt in he3s heur esd hed-atoorned oofer oin hees seede-a, heez heee ppeell;ooed oon oone-a erm vhet eRea- Yuoo, mede-a ooff dteel? jEX0rl3-a yevned vhee he-a nuteEc3 dsh-ea ves Steell stundeeeng!11

elUst! U DE HUR De HU DE HUR ! .. she-a repl3eed, thuoogh Z3e sleeegHt sm3ele-a she-a gef3- aheeM held nu h0omur. hurty flirty schnipP schnipp!11 1 OWN J00 s le3p 1ff yuoo vuNt... um de huir fde hur de hur I OONLY STUPPED BeC00SE-AYU0O KEPT CUMPL33ENING!1 olololoololololol!111

su im turerd!111 he-a vh3ened, po0lleeng ehes munlte-a eRuood heem teeghjTer! urty lfurty shcn1pp schnipop! he-A h3artd a suffgt suoOnd fruuhere, nud knoo ashe-a ves Emoose,d et leest meeldly b ork brok Bork!1 hack the planedt thuoogh vh3zeer shhe-4 seeed unytheeng ils3-a oor ni he-a cuiooldnt tell, he-a vbes fee7eeng foozZy v3et droosEeness!1 um gesh dee brok, bork!111 tuu tured tu care-a Iff she-a vetched ewen, he-A f3enelly f3ll 3sleep... LOLOLOO

in troot neefghter1aves feeleEng a leettL3-a feteegoo3d hesrelff, und vetcheeng jeX0rle-4 mede-a har reeleeze-a joosth oo mooich su I wi7l ahck!111 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL she-a hed beee mufeeng 3lmsut nunstup seenced-a zee dey beffurea-, nut tu meNshun zee feeghts she-a heed b3ee in! BR0K BR0K BROK!11 her noocsles vare-a sterteeng tu get rezeer sure-a, p7eedeEng zee verreedur Tu joost rest, iff ool;y furt A shurT vheEle-a CUMPRUEESING SUMO0HEDT B3TVEEE HER BUDYZ DESUREE-A FUR REST UND HARINSTEENCT TU STEY ELERT, SHHE-A CEREFFOOL7Y LEUNeD EG3EENST A LARGE-AS OOKE TREE-A n3ER JEx0ELE-A, LETTE3NG 1TS QOOE3E TSTRENFGT T3KE- MUST OOGFF HEr VEEEGHT!111 olololloll umd e hur deh ur dE hur!1 zee berrk ves ruoogh egee3nst her beX0r, unl3ekre-a zee sufft toorff zee mege-4 coro7ed up 0on, boot itt vesb ettar thun niteeng!11

it ves qoo3eet, oOnly zee gentle-a suoonds ooff zee furest cxuoold be-a he3rd; zee oocce4seeunel burd, zee sufftt breeze-a lpEyeeng veer Zwel 3ef3s oont rees! um gesH dee brok, bork!111 she-a vez thunkffool fur zee peecea- ynd qooeeEt, 1fee Iff it vu0oldnt 7est fur Lung! loloooo it vez ooOnly noo in Sooch sareneety thet she-za h3d a chunce-a tu theekn ebouOt zeE strung3-a icu00nt4r veet a-reeLa. JEX0RLE-A HED BEEE REEGHT EUBOOT OONJE-A TEHENG, OOZEA RNEEGHTUPEIZ CUO0LD BE-A FERY dEEFFFFARENT UM DE hR DE HUR D3 HIUR.. zee er3la she-a knOo ve sfestly d3effffarent!11 UM D EHUR De HUR DE HUREZE OONE-A SHE-A HED SEEE TUDEY SEE3MED A MERE-A MUX0RY OOFF HEEM, UT IFE3 A SHeD00 0OFf ZEE MAREE TJEET H3D OONCEA- BGEEE HeR SOOP3REEUR!1 hurty lfrut scnhipp schn1pp!1 und he-4 hde be3E su eiseely deeasermed, ifEe thuoogh sh3-a hed resurted ti treeX0ry, haar r3ela vuoold hefea sensed her und cleved etr hr zee secund sh-a vent fur ehez Veepun.. OLOLOLOLOLO BROK BrOKBORK!1 lolololloololololl!111 ze3 reela she-a kno0 hed bleend feehgting skeells, und it ves Oobfeeuoos a-reela deed nut LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!11 um eh ur de hur d hur.

zee guldeee floote-a ves colotched teeghhtly i haR hundz!1 um gesh Deew brok, br0k!111 vHeele-4 she-a fuoond zee oobject fe3le-a in if3ry sense-a, she-a v3z uinv3elliN gru deesscard it, koOeenf tejht tu du su cuoold meou it vuoold fell intu zee hunmds o0ff iyts mester oonce- amute-a!1 ololoollo destruiyeEng 1T Vyuoold hefea b3ee fur zee best, thuo0gh sh-ea hed nu veyt u du su, ZEE REELA INH AR VCURLD VUOOLDH EFE-A NEFER 0OVNED SOOCH A FEMEENInE-A ITEM UND IT /EST JOP0TS THET, SHEW-A HEDNT BEEE EBLE-A TU PL3CEa HER FEENGAR OON VHET, VBOOT ZEEN IT HEET HAR; A-RDELA HED EBSULOOTELY NU HUNIUR OO RRESPECT FUR uNYUN3-A ut iefe a soerk!11 CoM E2 JMYU FTP, zee ree74 beX0r in heR vrld vuold hefea nefer teee her su leeghtly brok brokb rok!111 LLOOL

ZEE VEEDN OROFFFFLEDZ EE BRuNCHEZ, TEEREENG A FO0 LUUSE-A LEEFES FRUM XEE TREESUND SCETTAREEG ZEEM ECUSZ ZEE GREWSS um gedh Dee brok, brok SHE-A SEnS3D SUM3UNEA- BEHEEND HAR UDN KNOI0 IT V3S DUNUFGUN! a foo stre yle3fez Hed ooght in jeX0r;les heur, boot he-a deednt mufe-,a jees breeteheng de3p und regooleetd.. lollolololooolo brok brok bro!111 TkHE1R IS 4 RATIO DONT RIPE mE OPFF I wiLl haX)f u de-a knoo veethuoot deuoobT hE-a v3s esl3ep theez te3mEa!11

/E-A EED TU TELK, UDNUFUN, shEW-4 SEEED SEEMPLY,P OOSHEENG OOFFFF ZEE TRREE-4 UND BRO0SHEENG 0OFFFF ZEE BEX0R OOFF HER UE3FFFURM LEEGHTLY!11 brok bork bork!11

Y ES... LOLOLOLOOOLOLOLOLO um g3sh dee brok, bork!1 lololololololol!1 THEIR IS ARATIO DONT RIPE ME OFF!11 !111 /E-a du!11 olololol... !111 / h3-a cem3-a furverd slooly, a prreuccoopeEwd luuk oon HeEz fece-a sumethEeng fer ystrnuge-a si heppEneeng.. lololo,

i beleeefe- aoooor gooest reqooures rest, I w1ll ahck U um dfe hur de hurde hhur!11 !1 she-a unsvere sufftly, OLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOL BROK BROK BORK!111 OOL i dunrt TheEnk hel lmufe-4 fut a vheeLe-a care-a tu reek-a a velk veet me-a su ve-4 dunt deestoorb heem?

vea- vare-a etteX0r3d, she-a begun, crusseeng her armnS und etcheeng heem creeticelly ez z3ey velkEd... bork brok bork!11 THEIR IS A RATIOD ONT RIPE ME OFF ve-a vere-a fioomd becopsd-a ooff yyuoro 0ooOtboorst... UM DE HUR DE HURR DE HUR..

udnugfun bleenmkrd, deesstr3ctred frum sume-a int4rne ldebete-a het oo0otbooRst? LOOLOLOLOOOLOLOLO vee3rt_3tt3X0rEd_? AHX0R YUUUUOUUU vhu by? COME 2 MY FPBCUZ U SUX0R HE-A LUUKED HER UP UND DOON FUR A MUM3NT EZ IFF SEARCHEENG FUR SEEGNS OOFF NIJOORY! I wiL7 HAX0Rc ausE I 1ll AHCK u bR0k b0rk brok!1 !111 vhee he-a gfuooNd nune-a, He-af oroned bork Bork bork!1 hack the ;plannjat aes you are lame! VhET HEPPENED? llolololololo hea 3sked qOoeeetly, hees 3ttEsnhun fucoosed nooi!

i em intect, sh-ea seeed ste3ffffLy, replyeeng t uzee qoo3sshun treht hed nut beee spukeeer/ veezremun ehs a noo 7eettle- ahellpar... hurty flurty schnipp shnipp!1 !11 you are suck bec4suer I wil lHAX0R UOUUUUUU!111 eppqrentLy hd-a si zee rewla oOff yet unuzer vur7d. BRoK BROK bORK!11 im gooesse3gn teht tsrunge-a Heppen3eng reegth 3ffter ve- aet vez hees afrreefel!11

unuz3er reela OOLLOLOLO lololololololololololo dunufun chooX0reld, pootteEng tvu und tvU tUGezeer 3s he-a remembered zee sylpjhss nooz um Gesh dee bork, bork!111 llolololo!11 su thets vhr she-am eunt LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOL... um de hur de hur de uR!111 !111 LOLOOL vell,i kon0 oone-a djeennvhu vunt Be-a pleeased et teht!111 um d3 hUr d3 hur de hur. ... lolololool ...

hwea moosth efe-a beee effTEr jeX0rle-a!1 !11 !111 he-a seemd Cunffoos3D vehe he-a sev me-a, booot t deednt tek3-a jeem lung tu reelEeze-a i dunt belunG hare-s eiezeer, HURTY FLRUTY SCH1;PP SCHNIP! PsHe-a poosd fur aummEntt ujm de hur de hur d3h ur. lollollolololool... he-a ehd teheS LOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL um geash de3 bvork, bork! she-a held zae ef7oote-a oooot tou heem, veelling heerm tU teke-a it! OLOLOL um ed hur de hur de hur!111 IT CHUNNGED FRU THEES FURMI UT UN EXE-A IN EES HUNDS!111 uim gesh dee bork, bork! LOOLLOOLO! im soroe-a hell b3-beX0r fur ehes v3epun, us keep it Seffe-a. SHUOO7D He-A MUNNEGE-A TU KEELL MEA EWT LEETS HE-4 VUNT SO0CCEED IN GETTEENG IT BEX0R

yunufun eccepte dZee floote-a grefe7y, zee held i toooot in zee sooleeGht tu ixemeene-a it um de hurr de hur de hur rnu exe-a? ho ooodd!1 I OWN J00 becauseY OU aRE ALME! brok brpok bro,k!1 !111 !11 reeal, oor et l3eSt zee reela _i_ knoo, vuo0lndT veste-a ehes Teeme-a oon veepons/ lololololoolololool!111 um gesh dee brok, brok!1 ste3ll, zeeres sumethe3ng beuoot it!111 OLOOLOLO UM DE HHUR DE HUR DE UR!11 loloolol!11 .. lololololololololl . i vund4r iff zee meggeec is in tehes, oor in 1tz oovner, hurty flurty scnhipp schnip olololoololo!11 OLOLOLOLOLOLOL... p!111 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO p!1 phwa- etelted zee sehening oobject su teht Soonle3ght run eulng 1t zlnegt! PRETTY, HE-A SEE3D, HEES FUEECE-A SUFTF UND ELUMST DR3EMY... brok Bork brok!

eFfter 4 meenoote-a oor su, neegtmeria sheeffetd eh rfeet um ed hur de hur deh ur... zee dr3gun fle3nched und luuked up, zeen smeeleD ve3kly!1 brok brko brok!111 SURRY, HE-A SEEED, VEETHUo0T BUZZEEREENG TU IXPLEEEMN. loollolololo!1 bbRok b0rk brok!11 EVKVErDLY HE-4 JEMMD ZEE FLOOTEA INTU APUX0RET OOFF HEE ZRUEBS (VES IT HER IMEGEEN3SHUN OOR VERE-A ZeEY KLES TETTERED N0O THU ZEeY HED BEWEE? ), luuked freeent7y poiozzled ud bruooght hees hUNd oooirt egeeen!111 bork bork borf!111 ksumeteheNg ilea- ves 1nm heez feewngars noo, bease3ds ze flotoe-a: a slender vheete-a oobject tht gl3emed veet PeArly loostre-a in zee v3rM osnoleght, ahck tHe plannet, um de hur de hur dse hur HE-A SEEED NUTHEENG ,BOOT ZEE LYUUK IN HEEWS DARK IYES V3s SURRFOOFFOOL!11 olol...

SHE-A SEV ES MOOCH ES FE7T ZEE CHUNGE-A 1NH EEZ MUUD obrk brook brok!1 he-a nefer seemned tut rY heeding unyth3eng he-a fElt!1 olololo... t UM DE HUr D EHUR D3 HUR. SH-E4 KNOO,E S GUUD ES 1T MEEEGHT FEEL TU SUME-A TU BE-A EBLLE-A TU IPXR3SS SOOCH THEENMGZ vEEtHUOOT HEENRUNCE-A, IT VES STEELL A VEEKNESZ IN BETTL3-4 OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

iff yuo d3sur3-a tu seef-a yu0ro vurld, yuoo omost leren cuntrul. SHE-A TUUK IN ZEE INUTRE-A FURWST VEWE A gESTOROE-A, MEKEWNG ELLL ILSE- SEEM SMLL NI TEHT MUMENT!111 uM de hur de hur de hur!1 THEEZ VURD UIS YETUNSPUEEWLED ,BOOT IT VEELL MNUT REEEN SU FUR LUNG hack trhe plaNn4t SUMEUn3-A MOOST SRND UP EG3ENST VEEZ3MUN, BEfFURe-A 1TSTUU LETE-A!1 iff yuoo cunnut mestar Yuoorselkff, zeen yu0o cun nef3r hpue-a tu deffet heem! het s7endfar feengerzz tuoochde heeaz vreest, har iyes felleenjg oon zee peerly oobject!1 um de hur de hur de hur iff he-a iSnt stuppped, uferytheneg beopote3ffool ud vurt leefing fur veell Be-a ugn3a!1 furweFar, HURTy FlURTY sChNiPP SCHNIPP!

i knoo!111 he-a seeghed!11 BORK BORK BROK! beleEedfe-a me-a, i knoo boot um dE hUr de hur de hur!111 !1 olololololololo! .. lollol! he-4 hease3tetde Zeen olololololololololo... obrk bork obrk!1 SHE-AZEE OONE-A VHU LEFFT ME-4 TH3ESVFES A RFEE3ND TU ME-A, HE-A SEEED FEENE7LY LOLOL!11 bborek vork bork! veethuoot her ololol hurty flutry schnipp sschnipp!111 ... olololololololollo , IO REELLY DUNT NKOO VHET TU DU. AHCK THE PLANNET SHEAR SoROFEEFEL HES CERREEED ME-A TEHES fER!11 HURTY FLURTY SCHNIPP SCHNIP;P!11

yuoo ar3nt elune-a unymuee-a thuooghh, 3r-ea yuoo? har fueece-a hed a g3ntle-a reessorounce-a He-a hednt heerd zeaRe-a beffiure-a!11 ED MOOCH ES YM VULD NEEDS ME-A, DSRCOPOFFFY, EYBe-A I CUN HEP YUOO SEFE-A YUORTOS!11 um gesh dee brok, brok!11 _iffg im ggueeng tu help hedm, i need t urest fur A vhee;le-a_. !111 .. im ut soroe-4 ebbuoot jeX0rklea- OLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO boot i du knoo hes aume-a sUrt o0ff a emg3-a!1 meybwe-a he-ac uoold uNsverr sume-a qooesshuns fur yuu, OLLOOLOLLOOOO... hury f7urty schniopp schnipp!1 OLLOLOLOLOLL shea- strethced s7eeghtly, Luusemeeng Steeffff moosclez. um gesh de3 bork, brok iN eiezeafr cease-a, vetc hheem I NEDE A LETTLE-AA REST MYSEFLF, IFDE-A BEEE O0M ZE3 MUFE-A SEENCE-A EIRLY YEsTERDEY, UNDT EHTlSET INCUOONTRE VES ZEE FEEEL DSTRREV,

zee fwmele-a neegHtmare3 corloed up ion a dee ppetch Ooff shede-A, azee eirt ves cuul beneet her tur3d bufdy udn suuzaeed sum-ea 00ff zee echEs. aHX0R YOUUUUUUI UM GESH DEE BORK, BRK it Vse Mewed-effternuun, zeew varmt ooff zee dey hed dreeed uP zeem urNeeng doo!11 lololoololol boot in zee derk sh3doos ooff zeee be3G trewez SumE-a reaaseedoo-a ooff Mueestoroe-a reemeewene,d geefging zEe gress a fresj und relexeeng sCent!1 HACK THE OPLANNET BECAUSE YOU R LAME UM DE HUR D3 HUR D3 HUR! LLOOLOLOLO

jXe0rle-a yevned und stretcehd, eve3mg fl0oers oooot ooff hees fece-a ea h3-a sheeffted.. lolololol bork bork bork!1 he-a hedi xpected tu see-a A peur o0ff icy iyes stereeNg et heem 3s suunm es he-a ecvuke-a! hAX0r the Plannat come to my ftp Zeer-e4 veS a seenjking cucarn vhee he-a fuooNd dunufun oon azee vtxh insteed brko brok bork!1 loolololol VEHE HED HE-A RETORPNED? hees breEgfht gReee iyez scunneD zee gresz und tree zbreweFfly, feene7ly cuMreeng tu resrt oon a bleX0r udn vheete-a furm a leettl-a vEyz e/ey frum ze3 fdreguyn!111 borkb ork bork!111 zeE ice-sa blooe-qa iyes vere-a cluaed. bork brok bork!11 ollololoololol har Derk iyeleshews stuud oooot eg3eenst her pE7e-a skeen kEeke-a refer feezeers oo mnool felLee snoo, dreveeng etTenshuin tu z3e bleX0r deeemunds ebufe-a und beoo har iyes!111 HASCK YOUUUUUUU i own joO cuz ur Lam3 um gesh ed3e bork, brok!11 OLOLOLOLOLLO! LOLOLLLOLOLLOLOLO! heA cu0oldt qooeete-4 ell fur osore-a iff she-a ves slepeeeg poro joost resateenmgLOLOOLLOLOLOL

_vhet tu du_!1 !111 ololoolloololol... he-a set up streeeght, pruppeeNg hees dcheE oon oone-a glufed hund, zreee gurl elreEddy qooeetd-a furguttee!11 _i steell need tu f3weNd **heem**, beffure-a he-a hes a chunce-a tu mekea umnyu el7eeunde_s. AsHX0R YOUUUUUU BOOT IN TROOT, 3-A HED NU IDEEA vHRE-A TU SRT4RT HEES SEERCH!1 UNS ZEE EPP3ERUNCE-A OOFF -ArEELA CUMPLEECETED MMETTARZ!1 um gesh dEe brok, brok!1 zee Eezemun ooff tHeez vur7d knio oebuO0t zeem, und vu0o;ld send oozears effter zeem. _Tuu mnoochl eeke-a zee ooLd ddeeYs_

he-A svure-a under hees breet, fele3eng b3ettar tooardz zee /hulr-a uneefers3-a, unt3el a sheeny oobjeect cooghT hees etTEnshu,n mkeeeng heem furget hees fupool muud fur 4 muMent!1 UJM DWE HRU DE HUR D HUR!111 _vhet is teht_? cererffo0lly und qooeeetly he-a gut up und t3eptuwed ckuser tu dunufun fur a bett3r ;uuk, tekeeng caer-a nu tut vweke-a Neeghtmeria. ololololololl iz teht a peevce-a o0ff a uenecurns hurn? he-a esked in rEF3rent eve-a !111 1T 1S/ um g3sh dee brkb rok!1 lololo!1 drees!111 um gesh dee brok, brOk!1 !1 lool... vhere-a cuioo;d yuoo hefe-4 gutteE hUld oofF soch 4 Teheng?

Q-REELA SET OON A FELLEE LUG NEER ZERE REEF3ER, LUUKEENGG PEXE3TEEC! H3EZ UHND sTEELL STOONg P3eENFFOOLLY bork brok bork!111 he-a cuo0ld _ut_ gu beX0r tyu vEezeunm imtpyy hund3d. ur lame!11 B RK BORK BROK!1 und he-a hed lus thees pretty fl0ot-ea esv ell... icky puu, he-a sneefFffl3d, keessing heez o0vn inooired feengers!1 lololollolololol um g3sh dee brok, bork!111 DONT RIPE ME OFF zee tuerd hemsTar in hese hee dsetell reffoosed tU mUfe-a, He-a ves et u utTar leX0r fur uny cuoorse-a oodff ecshnu!111 /eewzemun sint gue3ng tu eb-a heppy brko broK bork! jhe-a remembered zee slep H-ea hed recee3fde eirleeer im zee dey, zee broOeesaes steell Hor0t, und hees heur vez stee7l messy/ OLOL! bork bork oork!11 loloololol UND T3HT GURL! LOLLOLLOLOL _7edy neeghtffel_,l zee hemster reemeendedf beffure-a feeenting veet a seeX0rly chuk3-4!111 lolololololol be-a qo03eet, a-reel agroombled tu heemselffg!

HEEs TERGET HED BEEE JEX0RLE-A, HE-A HED BEE3 BREEEFFED OON THET Y HULLO0!111 zee gurl vuo0ld hefea- joost beee abunoos, veez3mun vuoold hefe-a b3ee dry plsaed tu get tvu predeSunerd fur zee preecw-a ooFf oon-ea, LOOLOL!1 olollololololol rewela knio he-a m3egfht hefe-a if3e beee rooErded vde3tsumeteheng pr3tty!1 brok bork bork!111 noo h3-a vunted tu meke-a har pey fur injoroeeng hewes hundund mke3eng heem luuk l3eke-a a Fuu7!11 iff hw-A h3dnt beee so0re-a veexzemuN vuoo7d p0oneeshh3em sefeReLy, he-a fvuoodl hefe-a a3t hees MeEnd 0pon keellinGh ar hurty fklurty cshipp schnipp!11 thuoogh!11 he-a vez relEteef37Y soore-a ea lung ess he-a vez bruoogt ij eleefe-a thet he-a cuooldd get ooOfgfff veet demegeenggh4rtu heez leeking je-a greemed ey thet, breeeng fungs um gesh dee brok, biork CoME TO MY FTP!1 boot zee green suu feded, Ez hw- areel33zed heez tergetz vuoold be-a Herd tu treX0r doon 3geeen. BOR KBROK BROK lolololol thet /hurlveend he-a hed seee e1rl33ar leed heereeght Tu zeem, nud he-a uc0odlnt rely oon teht tu heppee a secund teeme-A

THET MEUNT HERD VUR!111

ickey puu, je-av heempered egeeen, thuse-a tvu vurds seemeeng tu soom up zee seetoeoshun im Zee oonly vey he-a knoo hoo t uixpreSs it! umm De hyr de hur de hur zeare-a verent ercdees oorr borogar ju3enTs in thees vruld se fer es he-a hed Seee, nu vhere-4 he-a cuoo7d tarerure3ze-a unteel zwee terget cemea tu heem!11 thet gurl und jeX0r7e-a meDe-a ho0nte3Ng seeelur scuoots seem lEeke-a a velK in ezE p4rk!1 z3ew vey she-a hwed d3easered heem mede-as h3em luukj vurse-a thun a noo recropoeet in ve3zemuns sarfeece-a NUt tu menshun ollol!11 loloololo..

HOO D3RER-A SHE-A BE-A PRETTEEER tHUN MNE-A! olololololoolo HE-A XREEDE 1NTU HES CLEVED HHUDNS ,A UB vELLEENG UP INSEEFDE-A HEEM UND BREEKEENG FURT BURdS FLED Z3E 4RE4 ET RHET SHREELL SUOOND DONT RIpE M EOFF br0k bork Brok!1 ololololollol!111


End file.
